Welcome Home
by akirasatsuna
Summary: They say life is unfair. But for Satsuna Akira, life is more than unfair. Born a jinchuriki, orphaned at an early age and ostracized for things she has no control of, she had decided to leave the village for good. But when she was tasked to go on a mission with a certain pale-eyed shinobi, will her decision to leave Konoha stand? (NejiOC, NejiTen)
1. Hajime

1

There was a suden hush when she stepped inside the room.

All eyes folowed her as she perched in front of her desk. She picked up a list and looked up at the young faces in front of her. Their different facial expressions made her want to chuckle.

Some are excited. Others are bored. Most are scared.

To the children, Akira looked formidable.

Standing at 5 foot 5, with a katana on her waist, her hair up in a ponytail, in almost-full shinobi ensemble and a serious look on her face, she definitely looked like she eats children for breakfast.

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24... 24?"

Akira narrowed her eyes as she did a rapid head count. The room was supposed to have 25 students and she was missing one brat.

She did a quick roll call in her head, matching the names on her list and the faces looking up at her. Yup. One stupid kid was missing and she knew who exactly it was.

With a smirk, she gave a low whistle. For a while nothing happened. The rest of the class looked at her as if she has gone bonkers. Then, a low rumble was heard followed by the slight shaking of the ground.

The kids looked at each other in alarm. It was enough that their sensei looked scary and this strange thundering all the more scared them out of their first week at the Ninja Academy.

"What's happening?" the children whispered among themselves, looking all over the classroom and their teacher as Akira leaned against her desk, looking smug.

Just then a loud scream reached their ears followed by heavy footsteps from outside. The children screamed in fright just as a giant wolf walked past their classroom, it's huge body barely fitting the window. The sight of a huge wolf prancing around the school grounds made some of the children cry, but what scared them out of their wits was that their classmate, the missing kid from Akira's class, was hanging from its mouth, frantically crying and squirming and trying to break free from the wolf's teeth.

Akira looked out the window to see the commotion. She grinned sarcastically.

"Oh hello Takeo" she called out good naturedly at the frantic boy. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Aaahhh! Sensei! Sensei!" the scared boy screamed in terror.

"Yes?" Akira asked in a sweet voice that screamed danger.

"Please sensei let me go! I won't do it again! Please!"

Akira feigned an innocent face. "But what do you mean, Takeo? You' ve been late for 2 consecutive days now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again!"

"Hmmm..." Akira creased her forehead and pretended to be thinking, all the while the wolf was still holding the kid in its mouth and the boy was sobbing in fear.

"You do know I hate late students, right?" she asked the boy, still feigning innocence and good nature.

The boy was still crying. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

Akira smiled, although it made her look all the more scary. "Hmm... I think... I think I'll let you go."

The class sighed in relief.

"But..." Everyone tensed once again as they waited for Akira to continue. "Just for good measure, I think I'll kick you out of the academy."

A collective gasp was heard inside the room. "You can't do that!" One random kid exclaimed.

"Yeah! We just started barely a week ago!"

Akira faced her students, all sweetness from her face gone. "Time is precious for a shinobi. Every second can mean your death. How can I count on you to be time-respecting shinobis in the future if as early as now you are already habitually late?" She then turned to the terrified boy. "Eh, Takeo?"

All Takeo did was sob. He was hanging from the mouth of a wolf and he'll be kicked out of the Academy. In his young heart, that spelled doom.

Akira let out a sigh. _God, how she hates this job._ She turned to the wolf and with a lazy flick of her hand, the wolf dropped the terrified boy. She quickly caught him by his clothes as the wolf walked away.

She crinkled her nose as she brought him in the classroom through the window. Damn he looks pathetic. She set her down on the floor.

"I'm not kidding." She said to him and the class in general. "I hate late students and if any of you try to break or even bend my rules, you are all goners. Understood?" Nobody replied.

She looked down at the boy. "As for you, brat. Leave the room. Don't come back."

The kid looked up at her with wide eyes. _Wh__at, do I look like I'm kidding? _Akira thought to herself. The kid's expression went from terrified, to confused, to adamant then to stubborn.

"You can't do that!" he screamed. "You can't kick me out!"

She raised an eyebrow at his outburst. Stupid brat.

"You have no reason to kick me out of the Academy! I'll tell my dad how horrible you are! I'll tell the Hokage and she'll throw you and your stupid wolf out of the village!"

Akira smirked. _Oh how great that would be. You have no idea... _She merely gave the boy a challenging stare. Takeo sniffed and with a stomp, left the room, banging the door behind him.

She shook her head. _I'll never hear the end of this. _With a bored look on her face as if the whole thing didn't happen, she turned to her class of terrified kids.

"Anyone of you brats want to follow Takeo? I can have my wolf escort you."

Nobody anwered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**How's that for the first chapter? I've been meaning to post this story for the longest time now, but work always gets in the way. Would you believe me that this story took 8 years in the making? Yeah I know, crazy. So what do you guys think? Coonstructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks in advance!**

**Cheers**  
**~Akira**


	2. Hanran

**2**

**Knock! Knock!**

Tsunade looked up from the document she's reading. "Come in."

A shinobi entered, looking harassed and flustered.

"Hokage-sama. I've something to tell you."

"What about?" Tsunade asked, having a feeling deep down in her gut that she already knows what it was. After all, Iruka wouldn't come barging in her office looking like this if it wasn't about _her and her antics _at the Academy.

"There has been another incident in the Academy. It's...Akira and her wolf again. The parents are complaining and wants to speak with you directly." Iruka knew the Hokage was busy and hated to interrupt her with such a petty issue, but when parents have been after your ass for something like this, well, he's partly glad that he'd pass the problem for the Hokage to sort out.

Tsunade shook her head and took a deep breath. She's busy enough running the village, she doesn't need another dispute to add to her worries.

"I''m sorry Hokage-sama, I hate to interrupt you with this-"

The Hokage slammed her fist on the table, making Iruka feel all the more flustered. "Well, it's not as if I have a choice, do I?!" the Hokage said loudly. "Send them in!"

Iruka gave a small bow and left the room. A few moments later, the Hokage's office was filled with angry parents and their children, all hyped up. The office suddenly became a PTA meeting filled with complaints from adamant parents.

"My son was terrified sick of what she did! She has no right to scare young children like that!"

"With no disrespect meant, Hokage-sama, I don't know why you keep her at the Academy! I heard that you have received numerous complaints about her teaching methods and yet you've done nothing! My son would not stop crying out of fear and to expel him just for being late! What kind of heartless sensei does that to aspiring shinobi?! She is not fit to be a sensei and we demand that you fire her!"

"Tsunade-sama, she is putting the kids in danger! Why would she bring a wolf in the Academy anyway? That creature is dangerous-"

Iruka interrupted the woman. "It is part of her abilities as a shinobi, very much the same as the Inuzuka dogs-"

"I don't care!" said one parent. "Besides, have you seen any Inuzuka hound endangering children?!"

Iruka turned to Tsunade, looking helpless. _This is what I hate about teaching, _he thought. _Damn that wolf..._

Tsunade closed her eyes briefly. She had heard enough.

"Quiet!" she said sternly, immediately hushing up the complaining parents. She heaved a sigh before addressing their concerns.

"First of all, I personally screen each Academy instructor before giving them my permission to teach. I screened Satsuna Akira and found her qualified and capable of teaching students of young age."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Let the Hokage finish!" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, snapped at the interferring mother. The woman hushed and Tsunade continued.

"Second, although bound by rules of both the village and the Academy, instructors are given free hand in whatever disciplinary methods they choose." Tsunade saw that the parents were about to say something again and she cut them off. "Akira's methods are unconventional, I know, but I believe she has her reasons. Anyway, has any student of hers ever been hurt by her "unconventional" disciplinary methods?"

One father raised his hand. "My son, Takeo, was bit by her wolf this morning, Hokage-sama! And not only that, she kicked him out of her class and threatened to expel him from the Ninja Academy!"

A mumble of protest and outrage filled Tsunade's office. Iruka and Shizune exchanged glances, both wondering how the Hokage would placate Takeo's father and remedy the situation.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Your son was _bit_?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Takeo said nodding. "She ordered her wolf to bite me and throw me." That was a lie of course, but Takeo was just glad to find a reason to blame Akira. He never liked his sensei anyway. Nobody seemed to, as he obseved and heard from the grown-ups.

Tsunade found it ridiculous. She may not agree with Akira most of the time, but she knew she would never hurt kids...although Tsunade also knew that Akira likes her breakfast "kid well-done with Teppanyaki sauce".

"Well then, may I see your wound?" she demanded Takeo and his parents. When they can't show her anything, Tsunade knew that this ridiculous meeting was over. "By the way, what could be the reason she tried to expel you from the Academy?"

Takeo looked at the ground and answered, "I-I was late for two days in a row, Tsunade-sama."

"I guess that concludes it." Tsunade rose from her chair. "From what you have told me you all disagree with her methods of discipline and wants me to fire her out of that sole reason. Well, the answer is no. I can not fire Satsuna Akira simply because you don't want your children to be disciplined." Some mothers cringed at disagreement but Tsunade waved them off and continued. "As long as the safety and education of the children are not compromised, I will not relieve Akira of her post as an instructor and she will remain teaching at the Academy. I give her leave to use whatever disciplinary methods she wish to employ. With regards to her wolf, I can not fault a shinobi for using her Kekkei Genkai, can I?" She then turned to Takeo and his father and gave them a stern look. "As for you, Hideshi-san, I assure you that Takeo will not be expelled and will be given another chance to continue his education. However, I think it would be wise to teach your son the importance of punctuality, honesty and respect to elders."

Hideshi, Takeo's father, averted his stare at the Hokage's words.

"The Academy is the training ground for future shinobi. And I am sure as parents you are all aware of what it means to be a ninja." Tsunade's voice became more forceful. "It is a harsh world and when you're out there fighting for your life, no mother or father would come to your rescue to save your skin. So I highly suggest that you let your children start being shinobi, stop mollycoddling them, or just withdraw them from the school."

There was silence after Tsunade ended her little speech. But one mother spoke out. "You mean, you would just let this pass?"

Tsunade sighed. "I will speak personally to Satsuna Akira and give her some disciplinary action. But my verdict stays the same. She will continue to teach at the Academy. Now please, I would like to continue with my work."

With this, Tsunade sat back and tried to regain her focus on the document in front of her. Shizune and Iruka ushered the dissatisfied but slightly placated parents out of the office. When the last mother was out and the door was closed, there was silence so heavy, you could hear a pin drop.

Then...

"NOW SEND FOR THAT AKIRA HERE BEFORE I PERSONALLY FETCH HER AND BEAT HER TO A BLOODY PULP!"

The Hokage's chair flew out the window. Shizune paled as she shrunk at one corner while Iruka mumbled a hasty "H-hai!" before dashing off to find the doomed instructor. They all knew that nobody leaves the office alive when Tsunade is in a fit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**2nd chapter! Hope you guy are enjoying it. I know the first 2 chapters are quite short but I'm still "testing the waters" so to speak. So any suggestions and comments will do. :) Thanks heaps!**

**Cheers**  
**~Akira**


	3. Toraburumeka

**3**

Her day went horribly and Akira had no plans of going home with her head stewing. It never was a good idea for her to lash out her anger on Yuudai or to the poor furniture in her house.

After that incident with the stupid kid, Akira was sure her desk would be overflowing with complain letters from parents. That would be if she were lucky. If not, well, she could be unemployed first thing in the morning.

Or right now, depending on the Hokage's mood.

Not that being unemployed really bothered Akira. In fact that was what she had been asking, begging, for the moment she was placed on that god forsaken place called Ninja Academy.

Her yearly submission of request for transfer and resignation letters would be enough evidence of her utter disgust for the teaching job.

It's not that she dislikes the profession, because she was also once a student at the Academy and had great respect for all her teachers. It's just that she feels that her skills and abilities are misdirected, misplaced and under-utilized.

_I mean, give me a break. I'm qualified for a jounin level and yet here I am, teaching maggots how to hold a kunai. Sure there are exceptions when some bright-ass kid wanders into my class, but still. I should be out killing someone and -_

Her thoughts were disturbed when Yuudai gently bit her arm. She looked down at the white and gray wolf at her side, now shrunk to his regular size, which is up to her elbow. It's intelligent gray eyes looked up at her.

"Oopss, sorry." Akira said to the wolf. "I forgot, we don't take this road."

Following Yuudai, Akira trudged down to a side street, away from the main road. After a few minutes, they reached the back roads of Konoha, deserted and almost forgotten by many. Except for Akira and her wolf, of course.

Although the main road would've been the easiest way for her to get home, the back roads and side streets are what Akira prefers to use. It's not exactly a welcoming thought to walk down the road and know that the village hates you, right? Besides, walking around the village with a larger-than-normal wolf at your side is enough for anyone to cringe and hide.

_Well, the feeling's mutual, _Akira thought grudgingly._ I don't want to see their dislike and pity anyway. I don't need it._

Mentally scoffing at the mutual dislike between her and her village, Akira frowned and looked at Yuudai.

"We're okay, just you and me, right Yuudai?" she asked the wolf, ruffling up his fur a bit. Yuudai looked up at her and gave a low growl to which Akira laughed.

"Yeah sure, you, me and grandma," she said, chuckling. "Though I don't think granny shares my sentiment. She loves the village too much." _Too much for something that's not worth it_, Akira thought bitterly.

Yuudai barked and pranced a few steps away from her. Akira glared at the wolf and made a face. "Oh hell no. I do not love this village," she stated defiantly. "I'm not stupid to lay my life on the line for something that hates my guts!"

To an outsider watching them, Akira surely looked like a mental case. There she was, a red-haired, green-eyed girl, walking along the deserted back road of Konoha talking to an impossibly large white and gray wolf.

What could be stranger than that?

Probably the fact that Akira and her wolf, Yuudai, shares a bond thicker than blood that people don't understand.

And that Akira is a jinchuriki of something more sinister than that spiteful Nine-tails.

Well, that explains the "cordial" relationship between Akira and the village she calls home.

* * *

Iruka leapt from tree to tree, trying to figure out where the damned kid went. He just barely missed the Hokage's outburst a while ago and he knew that it was a feat. Tsunade-sama never misses, and he was plain lucky to be whole right now.

He was trying to locate Akira, and bring her back to take some good old reprimand for her latest act today that earned him, the Hokage, and the rest of the instructors at the Academy, the spite of parents and students.

_Well, good job Akira, _he thought sarcasastically._You just made my day._

It was not as if he didn't see it coming. She was his former student anyway and he knew what her temperament was like. And she always had a thing about punctuality, even during her genin days. That must be the reason she never really clicked with Hatake Kakashi.

As he reminisced about her young Academy days with him, Iruka could not help but feel fond of his former student. She was actually a bright girl, full of potential. He was proud to watch her grow as a skilled and very capable kunoichi.

Many would consider Akira beautiful. She has a tall, lithe form, matured for her 17 years. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face and deep green eyes that reflect her thoughts. Clad in a black sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure, black miniskirt and a red haori loosely tied around her waist, Iruka had seen many male heads turn towards her direction every time she passes by. But the sight of her katana and the huge wolf at her side made them think twice.

Iruka leapt from the tree he was perching on and followed the beaten Konoha back road. Akira may be a cynical and highly temperamental person but she's an excellent shinobi. If only the village can see that.

He sighed. Iruka made sure not to have favorites as a teacher but he could not help but like two of his students the most. He treats Naruto like a younger brother, and Akira as a younger sister that he should always look out for.

_Especially now that she's always brewing trouble like this_, he thought as he tried in vain to track her. _Where could that wolf be anyway?_

She was always seen with the wolf at her side that most people, even Iruka, had already associated her with the creature. You see the wolf, you see her. Where the wolf is, there she is. So now they have confused the girl with the wolf and started calling her wolf as well.

_Especially when she moves like one. _He gritted his teeth, mentally cursing her speed and her ability to slink away like a, well, wolf.

He stopped for a while. He has been looking for her for almost an hour now with no result. He could just give up, but the Hokage will hang him if he did not bring Akira to her. He had run out of places to search for, mainly because he knew that Akira never ventures near the village's crowded places. She has an aversion to noisy and crowded places because...well...she has always been like that.

Iruka shook his head. He had only been to her house once, but maybe it's time to pay her a visit.

Even if she'd lash out her katana and kill him. She hates it when people visit her.

He chuckled. Yup, he had his fair share of strange students. That must be why he likes his job so much.

* * *

It's rare for someone to just "pass by" the Satsuna residence. Not only is it located at the outskirts of the village, it was also rumored to be the home of fearsome beasts.

_Just one beast, though,_ Akira thought to herself as her house appeared in view. The old structure never fails to bring out all sorts of emotions to her. Disgust, worry, relief, hope... And a little bit of sadness, if she'd allow it.

50 meters from the gate, Akira and Yuudai tensed. A presence was nearby. Whether friendly or not, it was not welcome because in Akira's mind, nobody is welcome in this tiny space she can finally call home. Yuudai gave a low growl and started towards the said presence. Akira began to unsheath her katana as she and her wolf prepared to engage the enemy. As they drew closer, she suddenly halted.

"Sachi-kun!" she called to the wolf. A silent conversation ensued between her and the wolf. Seconds later, the wolf stood down and trotted back at Akira's side after both of them recognized the familiar chakra signature.

Akira couldn't hide her irk. "Iruka-sensei. What the hell?"

"I see your senses became better." Iruka jumped from the tree where he was perched. "Hey there."

Despite her irk, Akira could not help but smile at the sight of her former sensei, and now colleague. His easy demeanour always lifts her mood. He probably does not know it, but she considers him as the older brother she never had. She just doesn't like showing it.

Yuudai obviously felt the same towards Iruka, for the wolf went over to the said shinobi and allowed him to pet his fur. Considering that Yuudai almost never left Akira's side and allowed no one to pet him, that was considered a feat.

Iruka smiled at the hound and gingerly rubbed its head. "Hey, Yuudai-kun. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

The wolf gave a low growl and then went back to Akira's side. "Obviously he doesn't, or else he'd already bitten your head off." Akira smirked. "You know I hate visitors. So what brought you here?"

Iruka sighed, the smile gone from his face. "Akira, the Hokage wants to speak with you."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Though Akira knew damn well what it is.

"You know what." Iruka frowned. "And frankly, that was overboard. Having Yuudai after the kid? Since when have you become sadistic?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "The kid's alive, for god's sake. Besides, Sachi just wants to have a good time, eh?"

The wolf and Akira shared a conspiratorial look and Iruka swore he saw an evil gleam in the wolf's eyes. That sort of creeped him out.

"Look," Iruka said, shaking his head a bit to clear the mild thumping in his head. "Tsunade-sama will skin me alive if I don't bring you to her. So can we just go and get this over with?"

"No, you look here Iruka-sensei," said Akira in an equally serious voice. "I will skin you alive if you don't let me get in there." She pointed to the house. "I'm serious. I'm starving. So why don't you come with me, just let me grab something, and then we get going before Tsunade-sama decides to skin us both and use us as carpets." Then she added, "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

Seeing that he has no choice, Iruka let out a groan. "Agh. Why is the universe ganging up on me?"

Akira chuckled as she walked towards the house. "Haha! At least you'll get a private tour of the famed Satsuna residence, home to a beast even older than time."

* * *

Author's Note:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, obviously.

9/5- Edited some parts, tweaked Akira's clothes a bit. Very minor details, though. :)


	4. Akai Ookami

**4**

Shizune felt like she'd been walking on eggshells ever since the Hokage threw her chair out the window. Few people can put her in a fit like that, and Shizune has to give it to Satsuna Akira for pissing off the Hokage with such intensity. She reminded herself to give the blasted girl a medal.

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two shinobi tasked to guard the village's gates were temporarily relieved of their duty for the day as they went all over the immediate vicinity of the Hokage building to look for Tsunade's chair. In her anger she threw the poor thing out of the office, only to look for it the moment she realized it was gone. Now the two shinobi are dashing within a fifty-mile radius, looking for the accursed chair, or face the still-fresh wrath of the Hokage.

To everyone, the whole thing looks hilarious, but to those involved it was a serious matter. An angry Tsunade is never perceived as a laughing stock.

"Where is that damn girl?!" Tsunade bellowed. She shifted on her seat. "And where is my chair? This stupid thing's making my back ache!"

"I-Iruka's already out looking for her," Shizune told Tsunade. "As for your chair, Kotetsu and Izumo's doing their best as well."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I have so much to think about that I cannot be bothered by one silly antic by that wolf!"

As if on cue, there was a knock and in came Akira and Iruka, followed by Yuudai.

Before Tsunade or anyone could speak, Akira raised a hand. "Okay, first of all, the kid's alive. Second, he was a tardy brat who deserved to wash dishes at Yakiniku Q and not be a shinobi. Third, I hate this job and could you just please, please, get me out of that god forsaken place."

Shizune repressed the urge to laugh at Akira's last sentence. She knew that there's not a chance that Akira will get what she wants. Unless there's a miracle and the sky turns to green.

Tsunade rose up from her seat and looked at the girl in front of her. Despite her anger at Akira, Tsunade could not help but notice her considerable improvement, from skinny cynical kid, to a still-cynical,but highly skilled shinobi. And it is for that exact reason why she refuses to let her go.

Well that, and a couple more deeper reasons,which would definitely blow up Akira's short-fused temper.

The girl's emerald eyes waited for Tsunade's reply impatiently. Tsunade sat again and shook her head. "No. You will stay at the Academy and teach."

Everyone in the room expected an outburst from Akira, and they were surprised when she only shrugged, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah I thought so."

There was a short pause as Tsunade watched the girl in front of her. "Iruka, Shizune leaves us for a while."

Shizune turned to go, but Iruka seemed hesitant, knowing full well that his former student will get an earful of reprimand from the Hokage. He touched her shoulder lightly.

"Akira, I'll wait for you at Ichiraku's, okay?" he smiled at her. Akira smiled back.

"Sure sensei. Thanks." she replied.

When Shizune and Iruka have left, there was an awkward pause between Akira and her short-time mentor. Tsunade took a good look at the girl in front her.

She trained Akira out of pity, that was true. The other kids were all busy training hard and improving their jutsus with their respective mentors. They had parents to give them pointers, senseis to guide them get better.

Meanwhile, Akira had no one.

"Are we just going to stare at each other the whole day?"

Her bored tone of voice woke Tsunade from her reverie. Her brown orbs met Akira's green ones.

"You will remain teaching in the Academy." Tsunade said. "I will also deduct a part of your salary for the month as a disciplinary action. That's the least I can do from having your butt pitchforked by angry parents."

Akira frowned. "Take away my measly salary for all I care. But you haven't even heard my side of the story yet!"

"And what is there to hear? Seriously, Akira, your antics are well known in the Academy that I'm no longer surprised in whatever you do."

Akira and Yuudai shared a glance, and Akira ordered him to sit for a while more as she tried to bargain her case with the Hokage.

"What is it about me that you won't take me out of the Academy?" Akira asked, desperation lacing her voice. "I am not fit to teach those brats."

Tsunade answered her question with a question. "And what is it about the Academy that you hate it so much?"

Akira bit her lip, unable to meet Tsunade's stare. They've had this conversation a million times before, but it never fails to rub on her sensitive side. Somehow, whenever they venture into this topic, Akira always feels...

"Because... I know I'm not cut out for it," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. "That's not where I should be." She tried to steady her voice. "I think it's unfair that I have to babysit those brats when we both know that I am more capable than that." Akira clenched her fists. "You know what I can do, Tsunade-sama. You know I can be so much more."

Tsunade sighed and fought the urge to give in to Akira's wishes. "I know I only taught you for a short while, but I have seen your abilities. And it is exactly for that reason that I cannot allow you to get out of the village-"

"But why?!" Akira demanded. She began to pace around the room, agitation and anger clouding her beautiful features. "It's unfair! Why must I always be treated like a disease?!" She stopped in front of Tsunade and slammed her palms on the table. "Why is Naruto treated better than me?! I'm a jinchuriki too! I suffered like he did, I lost people like he did! But why am I any different?"

Akira's outburst froze Tsunade in her seat. She didn't know Akira felt like this towards Naruto. A short pause ensued between the two women. She looked up at Akira. "Naruto is your friend."

Akira looked away and stepped back from the table. Yuudai trotted to her side and rubbed against her leg, trying to comfort his master.

Guilt crossed her features briefly before she spoke again. "I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I unfairly got the shorter end of the stick."

Tsunade approached her. "Akira, we've talked about this a lot of times." She said in a firm voice. "Your case is different from Naruto. The only way to keep you safe is to keep you in the village. Besides, the village elders have decided that Konoha already have its hands full of one jinchuriki. We don't need another one."

At this, Akira's eyes snapped open and looked at Tsunade in shock. The Hokage realized her words failed its intended effect when Akira's expression hardened to utter disgust.

"Ahh..." she said in a low voice. "There you go. That was the reason all along."

"Akira, you got it all wrong. It wasn't-"

"No. No," Akira shook her head and stepped back from Tsunade. "I get it." She fought back tears that had sprung from her eyes. "I just never thought I'd hear it from you though. Since when have you been in cahoots with those old raisins?"

"Since I started caring about your safety!" Tsunade retorted. She ran a hand at her hair, frustrated that she failed to make her understand. "Look, I am not denying that you are a great shinobi! If it only was up to me I'd send you out on missions until you drop dead. But I can't risk it. There's too much at stake."

Tsunade watched as Akira remained looking at the loyal wolf at her side. She hoped that her message finally went across.

Tsunde meant every word she said. Akira is indeed a brilliant shinobi, but it is also true that she got the short end of the stick early on. Orphaned since birth with only her grandmother to stand as family, always kept in the dark, seen as a disease by a village that was supposed to be her home, Akira had every right to despise every shrub and stone of Konoha. And honestly, Tsunade hated it too that the girl had to stand for this unfair treatment for her whole 17 years of existence. But even though she is Hokage, there are things that she cannot change.

Time is one thing.

Defeaning silence enveloped the room after their exchange. Akira looked at Yuudai, silently communicating to the wolf at her side.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Tsunade murmured. She did not know how to make it easier for the girl. Apparently, there is no other way.

Between her and the kyuubi, the kyuubi's the lesser of the two evils.

Akira remained silent, her head bowed. Yuudai growled softly, as if urging his master to cheer up. But Tsunade knew it would take more than a bowl of ramen to lift her spirits up. Not when it was broken like this. Suddenly, she felt tired. This was not how she expected her day to be.

"Akira?" she said softly to the silent girl. "Go home." When she didn't budge, Tsunade looked at the wolf. "Take her home, Yuudai."

Yuudai nudged Akira once more and this time, she looked up. Her eyes met Tsunade's and Tsunade saw that her defeated look was gone. Instead it was replaced by a new, strange gleam. Tsunade sat back and watched as Akira squared her shoulders and turned to exit the room.

She was already at the doorway when she looked back. "Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's brown eyes met with Akira's green, serious ones.

"I know I caused so much trouble to the village. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes fractionally, before giving a curt nod. "I'm sorry too. But I hope you understand."

Akira merely bowed and silently left. It was only after the sounds of her footsteps on the hallway were gone when Tsunade stood up and faced the wide window overseeing the entire village.

Those last words of hers didn't settle nicely on the Hokage. It carried too much weight. Too much meaning.

Tsunade knew Akira too well. She won't just sit by, especially now that she knew the reason she's being kept in the dark all these years. Tsunade was convinced that her sudden change in mood a while ago meant that Akira is bound about to do something.

After all, you can't tame a wild wolf.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the past 3 chapters. Here's the 4th one. Tell me what you think. ;)**

**Cheers  
~Akira**


	5. Yoku anata o unchin, Konohagakure

**5**

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned to see an orange figure rush up to him. He didn't need ninja skills to know it was Naruto. Only one person of his acquaintance was as noisy as his former student.

"Hey, hey Naruto!" he greeted the blonde shinobi. "You're back from your mission early."

"Yeah, it was peanuts. Those losers didn't stand a chance! Dattebayooo!" Naruto bragged in a loud voice.

Iruka couldn't help but smack Naruto on the head. "Shut up! Don't go bragging like that! You should always take your missions seriously."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh, sensei! I was just telling the truth." Then he mumbled, "Didn't know old people could be touchy like that..."

"You were saying something?!"

The blonde shinobi stepped back. "Eh? Who, me? Oh-nothing, nothing..."

Iruka decided to let it pass, since last time he checked, he was the adult here and not Naruto. He looked at his former student. He may have grown as a shinobi, but as far as maturity is concerned, Iruka's afraid Naruto's still a long way back.

"Sensei?"

His voice broke Iruka's reverie. "I'm kinda hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

Iruka smiled. "Sure! Akira will be meeting me there anway. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

The blonde's face immediately lit up. "Oooh great! I haven't seen her in a while. That'd be awesome!" The pair began to walk towards the famous ramen stall. Naruto continued his rant.

"How is she anyway? Is that wolf of hers still huge? I haven't gotten around to visiting the Academy. She alright?"

Iruka heard the concern in Naruto's tone of voice. His concern for Akira has always been genuine and went deeper than friendship. They are after all, "kindred spirits".

"Yeah, she's the same as usual," Iruka replied, choosing his words carefully. "She's with the Hokage at the moment though, discussing some stuff..."

Naruto's carefree expression sobered. "Yeah, that stuff. With the wolf and the kid..." He saw Iruka's surprised face and Naruto shrugged. "I heard it while I was walking towards here." He shook his head lightly. "The villagers are mad again are they?" When Iruka remained silent, Naruto sighed. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but Naruto knows how jinchuriki are treated. He's a jinchuriki too anyway.

Iruka sensed the blonde shinobi's change in mood, and he knew how the village's treatment of Akira affects Naruto. They are close friends and besides, that was how he was treated in the past too.

_'But now he's different,'_ Iruka thought as he and Naruto walked along the street. _'Slowly, he has gained friends and people who respect and recognize him. Over the years he had proven slowly that he's not only the 'nine-tails kid' but Uzumaki Naruto...I just wish it could be the same for Akira.'_

Iruka sighed. "Well, cheer up Naruto! It wasn't that bad. The Hokage had sorted it out, so there's no problem." He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Akira's with her now, probably just discussing some minor matters. Besides, we know how that wolf roll, she's a tough one."

That seemed to lift up Naruto's mood. "Oh right! Heh, I bet Granny's tearing her hair out at Akira right now."

Iruka chuckled. "You bet. Hey, how about this, I treat you and Akira to Ichiraku?"

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide as saucers. "Really?! Alright! You really are the best Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!" He ran towards the stall, excitement evident on his face. "C'mon Iruka-sensei I'm starving!"

Iruka grinned as he followed his student to their favorite ramen stand. When it comes to Naruto, nothing beats ramen to get him back on track.

* * *

Akira left the Hokage building feeling like she climbed a mountain and back. Whatever strength she mustered a while ago had vanished. Now she felt like she was nothing but a shell. It was already afternoon when she and the Hokage finished.

Beside her, Yuudai watched with worried eyes. It kept nudging her arm lightly, as if urging her to speak. But after today's events, Akira was too tired to even think.

"I'm sorry, Yuudai-kun," she whipered to the wolf. "I just...don't know anymore". She looked around her and stood watching as the villagers milled around, doing their tasks. Some threw her spiteful glances. Some pretended to ignore her. Others openly frowned at her.

She leaned against Yuudai for support. "I guess, it's just the two of us, eh Yuudai?" She forced a bitter smile. "It has always just been the two of us..."

Yuudai growled and transformed into his Alpha form. He now stood taller than Akira, and looked more vicious than usual. His fur grew thicker with streaks of silver, his teeth sharper and his wolf features more defined. He sat on his haunches, offering his back for Akira to ride on. She obliged.

Exhaustion crept up to her as she rode Yuudai and buried her face in his thick fur. "Thank you, Yuudai." she whispered to his ear. Yuudai stood up. He knew where to take her.

With that, the wolf let out a long howl, before dashing off into the forest.

* * *

Naruto was already on his second bowl when he heard a howl from a distance. Both he and Iruka looked up from the direction it came from. They knew it didn't mean good.

"That sounds like Yuudai," said Naruto, frowning.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed. "And that didn't sound right."

* * *

Akira was barely aware of her surroundings as Yuudai bounded across Konoha's deep forests. The trees blurred past and the wind blew in her face. The wolf's heavy paws left deep indentations on the soft ground. Up in the distance, Akira saw their destination and soon Yuudai slowed into a halt.

He padded gently towards the small clearing and when he neared a small bench, he lowered himself down and allowed Akira to alight.

Akira got down from Yuudai's back and sat down on the white bench. Her eyes took in the scenery before her. The sight of the familiar trees, the cool wind on her face and the quiet sounds of the forest seemed to lift all her pent-up emotions. This was her favorite training ground. Her very own sanctuary. She patted Yuudai's snout and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Yuudai," shhe murmured. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Always my pleasure, Akira-hime."

Akira smiled and watched as Yuudai reverted to his usual form. He shrunk to his regular size, he unbared his fangs and his thick white and gray fur lost its silver streaks. His face lost its vicious growl and was instead replaced by his usual tame look. His intelligent gray eyes looked less sharp. Yuudai sat on his hind legs and looked up at his master.

"You know you can just call me Akira, without the honorifics," she said while patting his head. "And it's been a while since you talked to me in my language."

Yuudai gave a low growl. "I'm simply not used to it," the wolf replied with its deep voice. "Speaking in your human language still proves to be a challenge, Hime-chan. I guess I'll need more practice."

"For someone who claims to have faulty grasp of the human tongue, you sound good," Akira grinned. "Oh Yuudai-kun, I don't know what I'll do without you."

The wolf gave a low chuckle. "You won't have to do without me, Akira-hime. This is what I live for."

Akira gazed at her wolf fondly. She had spent her entire life with him by her side. He was her guardian, friend and brother. Their lives are twisted together in a way that nobody can grasp. Their relationship was more than master and pet. Theirs is a lifetime partnership.

Yuudai is no ordinary wolf. He is no ninja hound either. He has abilities that no ninja hound can do. He can perform jutsus and can speak in the human language. Yuudai comes from a lineage of ancient and powerful wolves that have made a pact to protect the Satsuna clan at all cost. His life was intertwined with Akira the moment she was born. He had pledged to protect her with his very life. Every Satsuna born was gifted with the ability to tame and form a bond with wolves. It is a mutual relationship: the wolves protect the Satsuna, and the Satsuna protect the wolves.

Satsuna Akira is no ordinary shinobi either. Aside from being jinchuriki of a creature nobody knew existed, she came from a clan that has the unique ability to summon, tame and control wolves. No other clan can exercise power over the wolves as they can. It is in their blood.

The said clan is also renowned for their Kekkei Genkai and their special Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu is the ability to use ninjutsu with weapons, but the Satsuna took it further. All Satsuna clan members are excellent swordsmen and along with their Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate and combine any chakra nature, they were famed for their ability to infuse any type of jutsu on any weapons at their disposal. That made them formiddable foes during battles. Being a Satsuna, Akira had inherited all her clan's Kekkei Genkai and had been working hard to master all its secrets.

"Akira-hime?"

Akira woke up from her reverie when Yuudai spoke. "What is it, Yuudai?" she asked.

"You may not permit me to see into your thoughts but I can always tell when you are troubled," Yuudai said. "What are you thinking of, Hime-chan"?

Their pact with the wolves allows them to read each others' thoughts and communicate with their minds, but Yuudai and the rest of the Satsuna wolves cannot read Akira's thoughts. The bijuu in her prevents them from doing so.

Akira sighed deeply. She took off the hitaite from her arm and gazed at it, her green eyes reflected on the silver metal that bore Konoha's symbol.

"I was thinking...If I were to leave Konoha, would that make things easier for everyone?"

Her question hung in the forest air as birds chirped and leaves rustled around her. Suddenly, the small and peaceful clearing wasn't so peaceful anymore. The chirping of the birds suddenly ceased to sound merry to Yuudai's ears as he pondered over the meaning behind Akira's question.

"What do you mean, Hime?"

Akira gave a mirthless laugh. "Clearly, I am not welcome here," she said softly, pain lacing her voice.

"Do you mean...Are you planning...to really leave Konoha?"

Yuudai's gray eyes met with Akira's green, sad ones, and with that he knew. His master never says things she doesn't mean.

Yuudai stood and placed both of his paws on Akira's lap. Though he'd gladly follow Akira anywhere she goes, leaving the village doesn't seem to be a wise choice.

"But, Akira-hime, if you do that they will see you as a missing nin! You'll be in their wanted list and they'll go after us. It would be very unwise and a very dangerous thing to do."

"It may be dangerous, but I see no other way." She stood up and started pacing. "Have you not seen the way the villagers look at me? The way they speak about me, the way they regard us? Can you not see that I'm not welcome here? I've had enough. I was never welcome in this god-forsaken village, whatever grandma used to tell me. I am a jinchuriki, for crying out loud! No matter how you sugarcoat it, Konoha doesn't want me here!"

Akira closed her eyes and sighed. "I just...I just wish things were different." She opened her eyes, and Yuudai saw sadness in them.

The bitterness in her voice echoed in the empty forest. Yuudai is well aware of how her master feels, after all, those hateful glances and words thrown to her applies to him as well. Nobody wants a wild wolf prancing around the village. Especially the vicious kind like him.

But still, leaving the village seems not worth it, no matter how cruel it was to them.

"I hope you forgive me for saying this, Akira-hime," said Yuudai as he trotted over to where Akira was standing. "I don't mean any disrespect. But...I believe, leaving Konoha is not worth it..."

Yuudai flinched at the anger and sadness well mixed in her eyes. He continued, "I know the pain you bore for so long, Hime-chan. It may have been cruel to you, but...Akira-hime...no matter how you feel about it, Konoha is your home. You can't just turn your back on it."

Akira resumed her pacing. Yuudai was afraid that the sole Satsuna heir was angry at him, but seeing that she was silent meant that she's listening to his words. The loyal wolf followed his master as she continued to walk.

"It may have treated you unfairly, but you can't forget that Konoha served as a safe haven for Inoue-sama and Kimiko-sama when they were fleeing. At the very least, it gave you security. A place to call home."

Akira looked into Yuudai's gray eyes and saw the wisdom in his words. It is true that Konoha isn't exactly a wonderland, but she can't deny that in a way Yuudai is right. It is her home, no matter how dysfunctional it is.

But when she weighed it in her heart, she could still not erase the fact that it had treated her unfairly, and that it gave her more reasons to hate it than feel otherwise. Seventeen years worth of pain, disgust, anger all bottled up have finally surfaced.

_Konoha already has its hands full of one jinchuriki. It doesn't need another one._

She looked up at the sky. _'They won't have to worry about another jinchuriki now,'_ she thought. Akira squared her shoulders. The very idea she had been toying with for the past years is now firm in her mind. She will leave.

"I've made up my mind, Yuudai," she addressed the wolf, her piercing emeral eyes meeting his greys. "I've had enough." Akira gripped the katana in her hand tightly. "I'm leaving Konoha."

Yuudai growled and barked his protest. "But Akira-sama!"

"No, Yuudai listen to me! This isn't home. Home is where you're supposed to be happy, feel secure, safe and loved." Akira felt tears welling up in her chest but she stopped herself. "Home is where you're content, knowing that no matter who or what you are, you will be accepted. Home is where people smile at you, not treat you like a disease. Home is a place where you can have a normal existence." Her stare was steely, looking past the wolf, as if every painful moment in her life is playing back in front of her. "All the pain, all the lost opportunities for a normal existence that it witheld from me simply because I was born different...you think it's fair? The way they treated grandma, is that how you treat a person in your home? How we were shunned during the lowest points in our lives?" She shook her head. "I've had enough." she whispered. "I've had enough..."

She slung the katana on her back. She had made a choice. It was final.

Akira looked at the wolf that had stood by her side all her life. She knew how he felt. She approached him and kneeled in front of him. "Yuudai," she said gently. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I've made my decision. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. Just tell me and I'll set you free." Akira took a scroll from her pouch. Freeing Yuudai meant that she will never see the wolf again and will never be able to summon him anymore. It will sever the bond that was formed upon her birth.

Yuudai whimpered and bowed his head. Akira felt guilty for having to make him choose, but she doesn't have it in her heart to force Yuudai to follow her if he doesn't want to.

"How about Inoue-sama"? He asked in a low voice.

Akira sighed, remembering how her grandmother loved this village as if it was her own. Satsuna Inoue always told her granddaughter that no matter how the villagers treat her, in her heart, she will always come home to Konoha.

"Well, grandma's dead now, and if she's listening to me, I'm sorry but it can't be helped. I have no one to stay for." For a moment, the thought about her grandmother almost made her decision to waver, but she suppressed it quickly. She has to leave all emotions if she were to leave the village for good.

"Akira-hime," Akira looked at Yuudai. "I will go with you." He regarded her with seriousness in his sharp eyes. "I made a pact to be at your side always. Regardless of what you decide, it is my duty to protect you. I will go with you, Akira-hime."

His unwavering loyalty moved her to tears. "You know you don't have to, Yuudai."

The wolf gave a bow. "But I want to, Hime-chan."

Akira hugged her friend, her heart overflowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Yuudai."

"I will do whatever makes you happy, Akira-san. And if it means leaving Konoha, then I'll gladly follow you."

Akira stood up and so did Yuudai. She dried her eyes. They had been out for too long, and the forest was beginning to darken as evening approaches. When the moon finally took its place in the sky, Akira knew that it had sealed the decision she just made.

_'Goodbye Konoha.'_

* * *

__**Author's Notes:**

**I know this chapter wasn't much action and was more of talk and angst. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to write kickass action scenes, though I know they're not really my forte. Anyway, what do you guys think of the latest chapter? If you liked it, or has anything to say,, don't forget to post a review! Thanks a lot. :)**

**Cheers!  
~Akira**


	6. Yuujin

**6**

"OH IT SURE FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK TO THE YOUTHFUL VILLAGE OF KONOHA!"

Tenten bopped the spandex-clad shinobi to the head. "Zip it, Lee! I've had enough of your youthful ramblings." She rubbed the muscles on her nape. "Oh, I'm so wiped out from that mission. I'll go ahead, you guys. I think I'll have a massage" She turned to the stoic ninja beside her. "You coming, Neji?"

The usually silent Hyuuga shook his head. "I'm going home." And without another word, he turned to his back to his teammates and went on his way.

The team's sensei, Gai, shook his head. "Ahh, that student of mine, Neji. He needs to tap into his power of youth more. Right Lee?"

Lee beamed, his teeth practically glinting in the sun. "Hai! Gai-sensei!" And together, the two spandex-clad shinobi marched into the sunset, chanting about the power of youth and how to unravel the secret power of...youth.

Tenten shook her head. Oh, her dysfunctional team. It was during times like these that she wished she belonged to some other team instead.

Lee and their sensei Gai are basically the same. They have the same haircut, the same beaming smile, the same green spandex, the same orange warmers and...wait for it...the same fascination with the power of youth. One would think that Lee is Gai's biological son, but believe it, he's not. But he might as well be, seeing that he very much idolized Gai to the point of being his mirror image. Lee is a very skilled taijutsu user, compensating for the fact that he is unable to use genjutsu and ninjutsu. He had acquired his skill through sheer hard work and determination. He has a cheerful disposition, though sometimes bordering on the extreme.

Tenten is the only female in Team Gai. Lee often refers to her as his "lovely youthful flower" which always earns him a scoff, slap or punch in the head depending on Tenten's mood. Dubbed by many as a "weapons mistress", Tenten has the natural affinity to anything bladed. She is a very skilled Chuunin, having been in many missions of different ranks. Appearance-wise, many would be attracted to Tenten's charm, as she possesses a cheerful face. She has chocolate-brown eyes, her dark brown hair tied in two buns at the sides of her head. She dons a long-sleeved white top with a chinese-collar, maroon pants and ninja sandals. Black gloves protect her hands from the elements and she carries a big scroll on her back, which during battles, she uses to summon her armada of weapons.

The third member of Team Gai is Hyuuga Neji. A member of the elite Hyuuga clan, he possesses the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakuugan. It's an occular ability that allows him to see a person's chakra channels and with the Hyuuga clan's special techniques, they can block their opponent's chakra. Armed with a powerful Kekkei Genkai, superior skills and intellect, it is no surprise that among his peers, only Neji has been promoted to Jounin level. It is because of his sharp mind and multitude of abilities that he is hailed as a genius, a prodigy. He is a strange character though, owing to the fact that he is stoic, unusually quiet and guarded. He has long, dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, pale lavender eyes-a trademark of all Hyuuga-and well-defined features. He wears the traditional Hyuuga robes, his Konoha hitaite on his forehead and a pair of black pants. His mysterious aura and his naturally good looks made him quite popular with the girls.

Tenten watched as Lee and Gai disappeared into the distance, while Neji walked away towards the Hyuuga estate. She sighed. _Well, it's too late to request for a change in teams now,_ she thought. _After all we've been through..._she smiled fondly. _Oh what am I thinking? I love these guys to bits!_

And her eyes wandered over once more to the Hyuuga's retreating figure.

* * *

Akira exhaled slowly, aiming carefully at her target. She adjusted her aim fractionally to the left. Then, smooth as silk, she released the bow, sending a well-aimed arrow through the woods.

A faint thud sounded from the distance, indicating that she had hit her target. Yuudai barked and ran towards it. Akira followed suit. They reached the target board which she placed earlier 50meters away from where she previously stood. Akira smirked when she saw her arrow pierce the bull's eye...

...and went through the tree behind it.

"Guess I'm not rusty with the arrows after all," she said. She made a couple of hand signs and the bow on her hand along with her quiver of arrows disappeared. She and Yuudai started to make their way back to the clearing, Akira noting the time. They had been training since the crack of dawn which was their routine. At around 8 in the morning, Akira finishes training and heads back home to prepare for her morning class at the Academy which starts at 9. From 9am onwards, she holds class at the crummy space she calls the Ninja Academy.

Akira picked up her gear and slung them on her back.

_"You want a lift, Hime-chan?"_ Yuudai growled softly.

_"Thank you Yuudai-kun, but I can manage."_ As they dashed back to Akira's house, she thought of her decision to leave Konoha. Although she had made her mind to leave the village for good, she had decided to lay low for a while and wait for the right time to act. She doesn't want to attract the Hokage's attention and have the Black Ops after her tail. She's confident that she can look after herself, but messing with Konoha's elite shinobi isn't really fun. So for the meantime, she's back to her routine.

When she reached her house, she made herself a quick breakfast, showered and prepared for her class. Before she left she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror.

"One more day", she muttered to herself.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji opened the gates of the huge Hyuuga compound, noting the sounds that enveloped his surroundings.

Sounds of running feet, utensils, voices and the swishing that could only come from the Hyuuga's signature jutsu. All these marked the early morning activities of one of the prestiged clans of Konoha.

He stepped in the compound and made his way to his own room. He came face to face with his uncle, Hiashi. Neji bowed. "Good morning, Uncle," he greeted.

Hiashi regarded his nephew and gave a curt bow. "Good morning. I see you're back from your mission."

"Yes uncle."

"I assume it went well."

"Hai."

Hyuuga Hiashi gazed for a while at his nephew, noting how much he resembled his late twin brother, before speaking. "Hanabi is to attend the Academy in a while, I want you to accompany her."

Neji nodded, vaguely remembering that his cousin is now an Academy student. He went on to his room while his uncle went the opposite direction.

Such is how conversations are carried out in the Hyuuga household. Brief and concise. With Neji's innate personality though, it isn't really difficult.

He finally reached his room, which was at the furthest part of Branch family's compound. The distance from the Main House and the rest of the compound was what attracted Neji to claim this space as his own. Aside from that, it's nearness to the south gate of the Hyuuga residence made it possible for Neji to sneak out whenever he wants to. Besides, nobody really ventures near this part of the compound, and Neji likes to keep his distance from people.

He entered the simply furnished room and started unpacking quickly, wanting to have a bit of a shut-eye before going with Hanabi for his class. Neji frowned, remembering that he just came from a mission and had not slept for the past 24 hours. The last thing on his mind right now is to walk around the village with his young cousin, be ogled at and be knee-deep with kids once at the Academy. The Hyuugas have many servants but for some obscure reason, Hyuuga Hiashi has decided to make Neji, who was battle-worn, act as Hanabi's nanny.

"Great," Neji muttered under his breath. "Just what I needed."

That is how things worked in the Hyuuga clan: the Main House tells the Branch what to do. And the Branch House obeys, regardless. Or else the curse activates.

Finally undressed and done with unpacking, Neji lied down on his futon mattress and closed his eyes. Even if he had tried to repair his relations with the Main House, it is still a fact that he is a Branch House member and would forever be in service of the Main House, despite of his potential and unmatched skills. And though he had tried to rethink his previous belief about one's fate being unchangeable after he fought Naruto in the Chuunin Exams, Neji sometimes falls back to his old mindset. Especially in times like this.

He rose from the mattress, realizing that getting sleep would be impossible now. He glanced the clock on his cabinet.

"I guess sleep is not meant for shinobi," he muttered.

* * *

Akira glanced at her watch. She only have fifteen minutes left to reach the Academy.

"The kids will be ecstatic when they see I'm late," she said to Yuudai. "I can't have that. My life's goal is to make every kid's life a misery. So c'mon Yuudai."

Yuudai barked and wagged his tail, encouraging Akira to hop on his back. Akira shook her head.

"No need, Yuudai. Let's just hit the main road."

Yuudai growled in wonder before walking along with his master.

"I know we don't do this but it's the fastest way to the Academy," Akira explained. "It'll save us fifteen minutes."

Yuudai knew Akira hated walking along the main streets of Konohagakure but given their situation, the wolf knew Akira would risk it.

As they walked, people who saw them gaped and whispered among themselves. Akira's sharp ears caught most of what they're saying,

"She's still here? Why can't she just get lost?"

"Hey son, don't look at her. The wolf might eat you."

"I don't know why the Hokage allows some wild animals around. They're dangerous! And allow that freak to teach in the Academy? I won't let my daughter-"

"That jinchuuriki. She should just get lost with that Naruto kid!"

Akira felt anger rise up to her chest. _These people...they have no idea I can kill them in one swipe. _She clenched her fists, controlling her anger.

"Look nii-san! That's my sensei! And her wolf!"

Akira turned to see a young girl pointing excitedly at her. Her eyes noted the famous pale lavender ones of the girl. She remembered her as the Hyuuga. The quiet kid in the back.

"It's rude to point, Hanabi-sama."

Akira frowned slightly at the cool, quiet voice that spoke and looked at the man accompanying Hanabi. Same Hyuuga eyes. Same pale skin and demeanour. Familiar face and tone of voice. She recognized him as Hyuuga Neji.

For a while Akira stared at him, noting how he has changed during the years. She knew him to be the Hyuuga prodigy, and had heard some of the girls gush over him. She took in his tall, lean form, pale lavender eyes, long dark brown hair and calm, serious expression. His eyes bore through her, and Akira gave a curt nod, motioned for Yuudai, and walked away.

Neji followed her with his eyes. He only knows her by name and by the few stories he heard from Naruto, who apparently was a close friend of hers. He knew she was in his batch during their Academy days but he couldn't really remember her. After all, they weren't even acquaintances.

Just then he heard Hanabi gasp and tug at his sleeve. "Neji-niisan! We must hurry! If Akira-sensei gets to class before me, I'm doomed!"

Neji followed his cousin who was starting to walk fast. "Why?"

"She hates late students! Have you heard what she did to Takeo-kun?" Hanabi began to run and Neji lengthened his strides to keep up with her.

He saw her in his mind again. Those clear, green orbs. Tall slim form with a katana slung on her back. And her strangely huge wolf, standing proudly at her side. Neji smirked. _No wonder Hanabi is scared of her. _

"C'mon Hanabi-sama. Let's get you to class." Neji took his cousin's hand and performed a seal. A cloud of smoke surrounded them, and they were gone.

Thanks to Neji's jutsu, Hanabi arrived at the Academy with 5 minutes to spare.

"T-Thank you Neji-niisan!" the young girl beamed up at her cousin. "Would you be fetching me later?"

Neji sighed tiredly. "I don't think so, Hanabi-sama. But we'll see."

"Okay! Thanks again, Neji-niisan!"

Neji watched as Hanabi bounded off the steps towards the Academy. He silently prayed she gets to class on time. If Satsuna Akira punishes her for being late, he knew he'll never hear the end of it from Hiashi.

The image of the red-haired girl with green eyes and her wolf flashed again in his mind.

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the Academy students. Swarms of pupils bounded down the Academy steps, all eager to get home. Akira sat down behind her desk after dismissing her class and watched them as they file out of the classroom. Her eyes caught the silent Hyuuga kid slowly putting her stuff in her bag.

"You gotta move faster kid," she called to her.

The kid turned to her, accidentally knocking her bag down the floor. "S-sorry Sensei!" she said in surprise and bowed at her. Flustered, she knelt to pick up her scattered belongings.

Akira sighed. She makes sure that all her students are gone before she and Yuudai heads out to the training ground. Since she decided to have an examination for her students tomorrow, that would mean her time to train would be cut shorter, so she's quite in a hurry to leave the classroom.

She went over to the Hyuuga kid and helped her. "You know kid, you're small." The Hyuuga looked up at her, looking frightened. She handed her bag with all her things in. "You're small and lacks grit. You gotta have some leverage, or else you won't make it." She looked at her thoughtfully. "Try working on speed, uhh..."

"H-Hanabi," the girl said, a shy smile on her lips. "Thank you Sensei. I'll be faster n-next time."

Akira smirked. "Go for it."

Just then Yuudai barked and Akira turned to the window to see her wolf peering inside. She looked at Hanabi.

"Go home now, Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded. "Yes Sensei!" She watched her run out of the classroom. Yuudai gave an impatient bark.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Shut it Yuudai. I'm coming." She slung her katana on her back and went out the window to meet Yuudai. She and Yuudai was about to head towards the forest when she saw Hanabi standing alone at the Academy's doorway. Akira looked around. The Academy's quite deserted now. She shook her head and walked over to her.

"Hey, aren't you going home yet?" she asked Hanabi.

The girl looked around him uncertainly. "Umm...I-I'm waiting for...ummm-"

Akira remembered that the girl always has someone fetching her. "None of your nannies around?" she asked with a smirk. _Seriously, how old's the kid that she needs a nanny for? Oh well, she's rich so..._

Hanabi blushed as she looked at her sensei. She finds her beautiful but she's scary. "I-I think Neji-niisan would fetch m-me. I'm not sure though." She looked down. "I-I'll just go home then."

Akira rolled her eyes. The kid looks pathetic as she watched her walk away. And not to mention vulnerable. Like she'll die by just tripping.

_"Yuudai c'mon. Let's walk the poor thing home."_

_"But Akira-hime. How about our training?"_

_"We'll get to that. If this kid dies while going home, I'll have a bunch of Hyuugas after my ass screaming vengeance. Just look at her, a stray stone can kill her. Poor thing..."_

_"Alright. Want me to carry her on my back?"_

_"Yes please, Yuudai-kun."_

Akira placed a hand on her hips. "We'll walk you home Hanabi. Let's go."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "S-sensei?"

"You heard me. This is a one-time offer. You're my responsibility, no matter how that sucks." She growled softly. "Now c'mon kid. You ride his back."

Yuudai lowered himself down as Akira lifted the young Hyuuga girl and placed her on the wolf's back. Hanabi looked both surprised and scared.

"Hold on to his fur," she said to the kid. "Your cousin being late threw us off schedule so this won't be a walk in the park thing."

Akira adjusted her ponytail and gave Yuudai a thumbs up. In a second they were off, with Hanabi holding on the wolf tightly.

* * *

They reached the Hyuuga compound in less than ten minutes. Yuudai looked expectantly at Akira as she walked towards the gates.

"Impressive," she muttered to herself. She knocked three times. The gate opened fractionally as a man peered out.

"Yes, what do you-" the man gasped. "Hanabi-sama! What are you doing on that-"

"We came to bring her home," Akira interrupted the man. "Hanabi was the only kid left at the Academy." She frowned a bit. "I can't leave her there obviously."

The man looked at Akira more carefully, taking in her tall built, red hair and green eyes. His gaze then fell on the wolf and Akira saw recognition flash across his features.

"You're that Satsuna girl..."

Akira's hand automatically went to her katana. She did not like the way this man said her last name. She had half a mind to cut off his tongue right here, right now.

Hanabi sensed the tension building between her sensei and Toru. "T-Toru-san, she is my s-sensei. She helped me get home."

Toru looked away from Akira and bowed respectfully at Hanabi. "I apologize Hanabi-sama." Then turning to Akira, he bowed too although grudgingly. "I'm sorry too, Satsuna-san."

Akira merely smirked as Yuudai lowered himself to allow Hanabi to alight. The young Hyuuga looked up at Akira with bright eyes and a smile.

"Thank you Akira-sensei! And to your wolf too." Hanabi looked around. "Hey Toru-san! I-is Neji-niisan here?"

Toru shook his head. "I don't think so, Hanabi-sama."

The young Hyuuga frowned. "Oh. I-I wanted him to meet..." she looked up at Akira, slightly blushing before turning to Toru again. "I-I wanted him to meet Akira-sensei. But I guess not. T-thank you again, A-Akira-sensei."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it." Akira pat Yuudai's back. "C'mon Yuudai-kun."

And without another word, the pair dashed off to the forest.

* * *

"Let's try that combination again, Yuudai," Akira said, inspecting the damage they had done to the tree. They had been training for 3 hours now. Akira had decided to focus on their combination attacks. It's been a while since she last used it.

Yuudai got into position beside Akira as she mustered enough chakra on her feet.

_"Ready?"_

_"Yes, Hime-chan."_

_"One, two...Garuga! __**(Translation: Fang Over Fang!)**__"_

Akira and Yuudai drilled through the trees surrounding their training ground. This combination jutsu is the same jutsu the Inuzuka clan specializes in, except Akira tweaked it for her own use.

Instead of just drilling in one direction, Akira and Yuudai can go into different directions and infuse the attack with any chakra nature. Akira can now combine wind and fire into her Garuga. Since Akira and Yuudai can communicate with their minds, they can change directions while maintaining the momentum of their attack.

_"Go left Yuudai!"_ Akira ordered her wolf while she maneuvered to the right. When they met in the middle, both Akira and her wolf were panting. She surveyed the damage they done and grinned. The perimeter of the clearing they call their training ground was filled with debris, broken tree trunks, leaves. The ground had deep indentations, remnants of their jutsu.

Akira smirked and placed a hand on Yuudai's head. "Great job, Yuudai! We'll try something new next time."

"A new jutsu?" Yuudai asked in his deep voice.

"More like another modification," Akira replied with a smirk. "Remember my previous attempt to incorporate lighting in Fang Over Fang? Yeah, I want to work on that. And a couple of Taijutsu-based combinations too."

Yuudai barked gleefully. "That's more like it." Yuudai prefers Taijutsu than Ninjutsu. He likes being able to decapitate his enemies with his bare paws and fangs than have the elements do it for him.

Akira smirked at her loyal wolf. "Okay, but for now, we grab something to eat then get home." She ruffled his fur playfully as they walked home. "Care for some ramen?" When Yuudai growled in protest, Akira can't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. I eat ramen, while you hunt. Just meet me at home, alright?"

When they reached the main road, Akira gave her wolf a pat. "Alright Yuudai. I'll see you."

_"Be careful, Akira-hime."_

_"Don't worry about me Yuudai. Meet me at home after you hunt. See you!"_

Akira watched as Yuudai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Being a carnivore, he prefers uncooked meat and the thrill of hunting, that's why Akira allows him to hunt outside the village at times. The Hokage is aware of this and had given Konoha shinobi orders not to harm the wolf if ever they encounter it outside the village perimeters.

After she was sure that Yuudai's doing okay, Akira started walking towards her favorite ramen stand.

* * *

"Hey Teuchi!" she greeted.

"Akira!" the old man beamed at her. "It's been a while. How you doin'?"

"Fine," she replied while settling down on a stool. "I'm kinda starving though. I'll order the usual, but make it large."

"With extra beef?"

Akira chuckled at the old cook. "Yes please. And pronto."

"Heheh. You got it!"

As Teuchi prepared Akira's ramen, she heard someone yell her name in the distance.

"Akira-chan! Akira-chan oi!"

She shook her head. Only one person can make such a racket. She peered and waved towards the loud, orange-clad ninja running towards her.

"Naruto!" She smiled at him. She suddenly felt nostalgic towards her blonde friend. It has been a while since she hung out with him.

Akira and Naruto became friends way back before Akira was given a teaching post at the Academy. She smiled as she remembered how a bowl of ramen, insulting words and a back alley helped in getting her to know Naruto, who she considers as her closest friend.

_Akira nodded as she received her payment for her latest mission. She was tasked to assisst an old landlady with the latest apartment that she wished to repair. It was an easy task, and that also means the pay is low. Akira wanted to tear her hair out of frustration, but since she can't, Akira settled for the measly "reward". On her way after the stupid mission, Akira and Yuudai decided to celebrate in one of the restaurants in the village._

_"Hey, you can't eat here!"'_

_Akira squared her shoulders defiantly. "And why?"_

_The waiter smirked and pointed to Yuudai. "We don't serve dog food." He then glared at Akira. "And no beasts allowed!"_

_Akira felt her anger boil. She grabbed the man by the collar. "Say it again," she growled to the man's face. She can take the insults, but drag Yuudai into it and be ready to pay like hell._

_The man trembled in fear as Akira's grip on his neck tightened. This is the first time he came face to face with the rumored jinchuriki, and the anger in her eyes made him believe the creature in her is actually staring at him back._

_"I-I said...y-you can't e-eat h-h-here"_

_With an anry growl Akira threw him on the ground. On her signal, Yuudai approached the man slowly, snapping his jaw and looking more vicious than usual. The man began to crawl backwards._

_"Help me! Help!" he screamed in fright. "Please stop her!"_

_This caught the other villagers attention and they began to converge towards Akira, Yuudai and the man. Akira knew this meant danger. Sure, she wanted nothing but to retaliate to the insult the man did to her and her wolf, but killing innocent people isnt't really what she wants. When she saw that a small crowd has begun to form and some villagers were running to chase her, Akira decided it was time to disappear for the time being. _

_"Yuudai, c'mon!" She and the wolf bounded away._

_"Quick! They're getting away!"_

_"Catch her and that stupid wolf!"_

_Akira and Yuudai ran, their speed unmatched. They turned left and accidentally crashed into someone._

_"Hey that hurts!"_

_Akira barely had time to apologize. "Sorry."_

_She was about to run again when the boy grabbed her arm. "Wait I know you!"_

_Irritated, she wrenched her arm away from him. "Let go!" Just then she heard the villagers closing on her. She gave the blonde boy a seething look and pushed him aside. "Get out of my way!" _

_The boy grabbed her arm again. "Wait, I can help-"_

_She tried to break free again but the boy held her arm tighter. "Let me go, you dumbass!" she snarled at him, slightly panicking as the sound of the angry mob closing in on her. Yuudai growled at the boy too._

_The blonde boy only held her arm tighter, it actually hurt. "Look, I know they're after you! C'mon!" He then dragged her along and Akira had no choice but to follow the blonde boy as they ran on the alleys of Konoha. She wasn't sure how long they ran through mazes and back streets, but when they finally stopped, Akira's ribs were hurting and she was panting heavily, and so was the boy._

_"Wh-here are we?" she asked when she was able to catch her breath._

_The boy leaned against the wall. "B-back alley." He looked up at her. "I used to hide here a lot."_

_Akira frowned and stared at the blonde boy carefully. He had blue eyes, bright blonde hair and cat-like markings on his face. He was clad in an orange jacket and pants. _

_"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why did you help me?"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied. "And I'm gonna be Hokage so don't underestimate me! Believe it!"_

_Akira smirked. At one glance the kid looked normal. But when he opened his mouth like that... "You're a complete retard." she said which made Naruto wince a bit._

_"Hey! I saved your life back there!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly._

_Akira rubbed Yuudai's head absentmindedly. "Err...not really, but thanks." She peered out of the alley. When she sensed that it's safe to come out, she and Yuudai walked out from the dark alley, with Naruto close behind them._

_"Why were you running from people anyway?" Naruto asked. _

_"None of your business," she snapped at him. She was tired, hungry, and definitely not in the mood to chat._

_"You're Satsuna Akira,right?"_

_She suddenly turned to face him, and Naruto fell back, hitting the ground._

_"Ow! Why did you stop all of a-"_

_Akira glared at him. "How did you know my name? Who are you really?!"_

_Naruto stood up. "I told you already I'm Uzumaki N-"_

_"Don't give me that crap. Did the Hokage send you to tail after me?!"_

_"No! I'm not tailing after you or what! Geez...your wolf's scaring me, would you keep him away?"_

_"I'll have him pounce on you if you don't start telling me why you know me. I never told you my name and I swear I've never met you before. Now spill, idiot."_

_Naruto looked at Yuudai and her before sighing. "Okay, okay. I know you because..." he paused, as if suddenly unsure how to go on. Akira growled in impatience and started to walk away._

_'Stupid blonde!' she thought. She was a few paces away when Naruto spoke._

_"You're a jinchuriki too."_

_Akira froze in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to Naruto, and saw him staring back at her, all humor from his blue eyes gone. _

_"I know how it feels to be a jinchuriki." He continued. "Because I am too. And...I...I know you're lonely."_

_Akira clenched her fists at her sides. Uzumaki Naruto...suddenly, a wave of recognition hit her. The Kyuubi boy! He's the 'Nine-tails kid' those people are talking about._

_'He-he's a jinchuriki like me.' Finally meeting someone like her was overwhelming._

_Naruto approached her. " I know it's not much, but I know you feel alone. I do too. That's why...that's why I want to be your friend."_

_Akira's eyes widened in shock. "Friend?" The thought seemed alien to her. Why would someone want to befriend a monster? "Why do you want to be my friend?"_

_Naruto looked at her with determination and kindness in his bright blue eyes. "Because even jinchuriki like us deserve to be accepted and recognized."_

_Akira stared at amazement at Naruto. Somehow, something in him made her want to believe him. Can it be true? That even a jinchuriki like her has a chance at a normal existence?_

_She saw the honesty in his bright blue orbs and in his genuine smile. His aura was bright and warm, and it was infectious. Before Akira knew it, she was smiling at him, wanting to give the friendship he offered a shot._

_She took his outstretched hand, and in that gesture, she made her very first friend._

"Oi! Earth to Akira!"

Akira snapped back from her thoughts and saw Naruto waving his arms in front of her face. She laughed. "Alright, alright! Sorry!"

Naruto grinned and sat on the stool next to her. "Heh. You were obviously struck by my good looks!"

"Pompous brat," Akira smirked at him. "Though I must say, you're looking good since I last saw you."

Naruto grinned, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Really?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, you're still the snotty kid I knew. Just taller."

"Oh yeah? Well you're still..uhh...still..."

Akira turned to Naruto, watching him think of an insult for her. His eyes skimmed over her from head to toe and his blush deepened.

"You're still...ummm... Argh! Forget it!" He crossed his hands on his chest. "I'll think of something, you just wait!"

Akira giggled. "Sure thing, Naruto." The blonde shinobi just stuck his tongue out at her which made Akira grin. "Real mature."

Just then Teuchi brought them their food: Akira's miso ramen with extra beef strips and Naruto's miso ramen, extra large and without menma. They shared a conniving grin before digging into their bowls. Ramen, obviously, is just one of the many things the close friends have in common.

"So," Akira said when her initial hunger pangs have disappeared, "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you around for a while."

"I've been out on missions," Naruto replied, his mouth full of noodles. Akira found it strange that the boy could still speak. "And guess what! I've got this super cool jutsu now, dattebayo!"

"Great for you Naruto!" Akira said. "You've improved a lot, I can tell."

Naruto preened, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Gee, thanks Akira-chan!" He smiled at his red-haired friend. That's one thing he likes about her. She just knows what to say. "How about you?" It was his turn to ask. "Everything cool at the Academy?"

Akira made a face. "C'mon, don't pretend you don't know, Naruto."

The blonde just looked at Akira, obviously clueless as he stuffed his face with ramen. Akira sighed and rolled her eyes. Naruto may have improved in Ninja skills but he's still as dumb as ever.

"It's the same old stuff, okay?" Akira said, jabbing one stray menma in her bowl with her chopsticks. "I teach the kids, I get bored, some stupid git defies my house rules, I spice things up a bit, I get complaints, I plead my case to the Hokage, the old woman refuses and traps me in the village...repeat until fade."

Naruto chuckled. "I heard that thing about the wolf." He gave a mischievous grin at his best friend. "Totally badass."

Akira smirked. "Damn right."

The two shinobi were silent for a while as they savored their food. Naruto could not help but look at his redhead friend. Sure, he had always known that she's pretty-he'd heard some of the boys at their batch talk about her-but she looked even prettier than the last time he saw her. Her red hair was up to her waist now, she was fairer and...

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Akira smiling sweetly at him.

"If you don't stop gawking at me, Yuudai would be more than happy to snap your head off."

Naruto blushed at having been caught staring and then turned pale at the thought of the huge wolf beheading him with its jaws. He may be Akira's close friend but he never got used to the huge wolf at her side. And that sweet smile of hers...no wonder Konohamaru always yaps about her being scary.

"Ahehehe...sorry Akira-chan..." he rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

Akira merely shook her head. "It's okay. I get that a lot. And you're lucky Yuudai's out hunting." Then an evil glint crossed her features. "Although I don't mind doing the dirty work myself." And she turned to Naruto, her katana barely unsheathed, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Naruto raised his hand in defense. "Ehehe...Akira-chan...ummm..."

"Nah I was just kidding." Akira sat back on her stool and grinned at him, all malice gone. "I was just messing with you, Naruto. Relax!" She laughed when he sighed in relief. "Besides, I know you'd go all Kyuubi on me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if. Pervy Sage made some sort of jutsu that strengthened my seal so... " Naruto shrugged and continued with his third bowl of ramen.

Akira watched him fondly as he rapidly finished his bowl of ramen and ordered for a refill. Naruto was more than a friend to her, he was already like a brother. Something in that talkative, blonde shinobi made her put her trust in him and believe. _'Must be what they call charisma,' _she thought. Come to think of it, he has gone a long way.

Somewhere in the distance they heard a howl. Akira turned to the direction of the sound, recognizing it as Yuudai.

_'He must be done hunting.' _Akira looked at Naruto who was still stuffing his face full of ramen. "Hey Naruto. As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta go."

The blonde hurriedly swallowed. "What? Why?"

Akira shrugged apologetically. "Well, I still have a class tomorrow. And Konohamaru's class will be having their exams and I'm one of the proctors."

Naruto pouted. "Just five more minutes?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Akira laughed. "Ha! As if your puppy eyes works on me. No, Naruto, I'm sorry."

The blonde slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Sucks, though. It's been like, forever, since we hung out."

"Don't exaggerate." She placed some money on the table and stood up. "Next time I'm free, we can go out." She ruffled Naruto's hair playfully. "Bye Naruto-baka!"

Naruto scowled as he fixed his hair. "No fair. You always get to mess up my hair but I can't mess up yours."

Akira smirked. "Try it blondie and I'll scream rape." She gave him a playful wink when she saw his horrified expression. "Bye! I'll see you!"

She was halfway down the street when Naruto caught up with her.

"Hey Akira-chan!" he said. "I'll walk you home." He grinned. "And I'll help you with that exam you're talking about."

"And spill all the answers to Konohamaru? No thanks."

Naruto feigned offense at her answer. "Aww. But I won't tell, dattebayo!"

Akira casually slung an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry mate. I can oblige with you walking me home, but the exam thing? Sorry but no can do. Besides, Iruka-sensei will kill me if he finds out you've been helping Konohamaru cheat."

"I told you already. I wont-"

"Yeah, yeah. And I told you already-NO!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'll walk you home."

* * *

The walk back home seemed shorter to Akira as she and Naruto talked about trivial things. They joked around, laughed and just acted plain silly. Akira admitted that the only time she can laugh like mad is when Naruto is around. Seriously, the guy's a walking joke!

Then, Naruto began sharing his missions and Akira could not help but feel all the more fond of the blonde. She loved listening to his stories, especially the missions he went to. Since Akira had never ventured so far away from the village, hearing the blonde's adventures (though she's sure he stretches some stuff a bit) makes her feel as if she's on those missions too.

But afterwards, she'll feel envious of him. And then she'll hate herself for harboring ill feelings towards her best friend who had done nothing but care for her.

_I really should just leave the village altogether_, she thought.

They were quiet for a while as they walked through the back streets of Konoha. Naruto knew of his friend's predicament, and as much as he wanted to change the villager's view of her, he knew that it won't happen over night. Strangely, Naruto feels protective of Akira, like she's a sister of his. And he'll do anything for her, the same way he'll do anything for any of his friends.

As Akira's house loomed near, they saw a big white and gray wolf standing at a distance, it's gray eyes sharp and alert. Akira whistled softly and the wolf bounded towards them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the wolf running towards them. What's that in his mouth? He paled when Yuudai was near enough for him to see that it was a piece of bloody meat that the wolf carried.

"Aaack! Akira-chan, he killed somebody!"

Akira rolled her eyes at the blonde shinobi quivering and looking pale beside her. Yuudai growled at Naruto and barked ferociously, which only made Naruto freak out more.

"Aaaahhh! Akira-chan we must do something! He-he-someone could be dead! Aaahh-OW!"

Akira smacked the blonde's head with the butt of her katana. "Dumbass! Someone would definitely die if you don't keep your trap shut!" She slung her katana on her back and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "And that someone is a certain blonde. Not to mention dumb."

Naruto's eyes travelled from Akira's red hair, to Yuudai's white and grey fur before finally gulping. "Hehe. S-sorry A-akira..."

Akira released Naruto and sighed exasperatedly. She turned to Yuudai and gave him a weary smile, to which the wolf only shook his head.

_"Your friend sure is stupid, Hime-chan."_

_"I know Yuudai. But I love him like a brother so please don't kill him."_

_"I will try my very best, Hime."_

Akira glanced at Naruto who was still pale and could not tear his eyes off the huge chunk of meat in Yuudai's mouth.

_"Yuudai, please go on ahead. He's still creeped out by that meat in your mouth."_

Yuudai rolled his eyes and growled softly at Naruto. _"And he calls himself shinobi,"_ The wolf sighed. _"Very well then, Hime-chan. I'll go ahead."_

_"Thank you Yuudai-kun."_

When Yuudai had turned around and ran towards the house, Naruto sighed deeply in relief, the color coming back to his face.

"What was that about?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Akira gave a snort. "You tell me. You were the one freaking out." With a huff she walked towards her house, shaking her head lightly. "I can't believe you're still not used to Yuudai by now."

Naruto caught up with her. "Akira-chan, I will never get used to something as huge as Yuudai-san. I've never seen a wolf grow that big! Besides he was only up to your leg when I last saw him!" He pointed an accusing finger at the redhead. "What are you feeding him anyway? Growth enhancers?! Human meat?!"

Akira smacked the blonde the second time. "Baka! Yuudai's not on special diet! He's naturally big! You should've seen the other Satsuna wolves, Yuudai's a midget compared to them. And seriously, growth enhancers?! HUMAN MEAT?! I could kill you for...ugh...never mind."

"Okay, okay. But still, he's way bigger than Akamaru. I'm not even used to seeing Akamaru that large either."

"That's because he's a Ninken," Akira snapped at him. "They're different from wolves!"

Naruto made a face. "Fine. But that thing with the meat earlier. That was creepy, dattebayo...what was that meat anyway? Was it human-"

Akira whirled and glared at the talkative blonde before her. "Yuudai don't eat humans! That was deer in his mouth! I told you a while back that he went hunting, didn't I?"

Naruto frowned before a wave of realization hits him. "Oohh...riiigghhtt...I remember." he grinned apologetically at Akira. "Sorry, must've slipped my mind, ahehehe..."

Akira shook her head. "And you call yourself shinobi," she muttered. "You're lucky you're my best pal."

When they finally reached Akira's house, Yuudai was not in sight, to which Naruto was grateful. The huge wolf really scared him.

"Well, we're here. In one piece. No thanks to you." Akira faced her blonde friend who she noticed was smiling in an odd way. "Hey, what's with you Naruto?"

Naruto remained smiling. "Nothing. I'm just glad."

Akira eyed her friend suspiciously. "About what?"

"About...this. And...ummm..." Naruto started blushing. "I'm just happy to hang out with you, Akira-chan."

The redhead's features softened. "Me too, Naruto."

There was a short pause before the blonde's eyes widened. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's train together! I'll show you the new jutsu I'm talking about!"

Akira grinned. "Sure. I'll love that."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Eh? Not so soon. I have class, remember?"

"Afternoon then?" Naruto stared at her with his puppy eyes. "Please?"

Akira giggled. "Fine. Geez, you're so eager. It's not as if I'm going away."

"Okay! Tomorrow afternoon, then! I'll fetch you from the Academy. Hah, I am so gonna kick your butt!" Naruto grinned at her, excitement in his eyes. "Bye Akira-chan!"

She waved at him. "Bye Naruto!" As she watched him walk away, a strange wave of emotions she can't fathom washed over her.

Yuudai watched his partner stare at the blonde's retreating figure.

"Akira-hime..."

"I...I just..." she opened her eyes and Yuudai saw that there are tears in them. "It would be hard not to see him again." Akira bowed her head. "Naruto's like a brother to me."

Yuudai nudged Akira's s hand with his muzzle. "I know it is difficult, Hime-chan. Despite being quite stupid, I know that boy cares so much about you. But I trust in your decision, Hime."

Akira ruffled his fur. "Thank you Yuudai-kun."

"When do we leave?"

"When the opportunity comes. Don't worry, it won't be long."


	7. Yoso-gai no nejire

**7**

The children looked at one another in uncertainty and wonder, and then back to the shiny kunai deeply embedded on their desks.

It was another ordinary day at the Ninja Academy. Today though, Akira was holding a test and again, the kunai on her pupils' desks are part of her famed "unconventional" methods of teaching. As she began to prepare her test materials, she could hear the hushed tones of her students, wondering what the kunai are for.

She stood in front of her desk and addressed the class.

"Today you will be having your exams. This will be to evaluate what you have learned in the past week. This examination has 2 parts: written and practical. Your written exams will start now while your practical exams will start next week. I will give the coverage for the practical exams later after your test. In order for you to pass this trimester, you have to pass both written and practical exams."

She paced slowly towards the kids. "Now, for your written exam. The test is composed of 3 parts. Part 1 is identification. Part 2 is matching type and Part 3 is essay. If you listened to me attentively during class, then this test will be easy for you. But knowing that most of you don't listen to me, I am sure that cheating is inevitable. And that, is where those kunai come in."

Akira paused and saw the kids look at the kunai on their desk with fright and worry in their young eyes. She continued. "The kunai I placed on you desks will allow me to monitor who's cheating and who's not. Any cheating methods you might try will be futile because with those chakra-imbued kunai, I will be able to sense your movements. I will also be able to hear your whispers if ever you plan to speak with your seatmate during the test." She smirked. "So if I caught you cheating, I can easily manipulate the kunai and...really, just don't bother cheating okay?"

The children only nodded and Akira sensed their fright. What she actually told them was only half-truth. While the kunai are indeed chakra-imbued, her main reason for placing kunais on their desks is only psychological. She merely want to scare them enough so as they would not cheat. And although she's getting tired of her teaching post, she really has no intention of killing her students. She's not as bloodthirsty as the villagers make her out to be.

"If there are no more questions, you may begin the test. Good luck."

* * *

Akira made a couple of hand signs. "Katon: Hibashiri! _(Trans: Fire Style: Running Fire)" _A stream of fire emerged from the ground as she aimed for Naruto who was just recuperating from her attack. The stream of fire quickly encircled Naruto, smoke swiftly rising up and causing the blonde shinobi in the center to cough.

Akira perched on top of a tree, watching on and anticipating Naruto's next move. They were training in the forest. Earlier that day, after Akira's class, Naruto dropped by the Academy to fetch Akira, eager to show her his new jutsu. Their training erupted to a friendly sparring match.

Knowing Naruto's fondness for Kage Bunshin, Akira knew that the Naruto she trapped in her Hibashiri could just be a clone. The real Naruto could be hidden somewhere, waiting to catch her off-guard. With her Kekkei Genkai, she tried to sense his movements through the ground and the surrounding trees. She knew that Naruto was never one to sit still and thus would be having difficulty concealing himself. Her ears picked up rustling somewhere ahead of her and true enough, three Narutos came rushing out.

"Ha! Take this!" The three Naruto aimed punches at her. Akira who was atop Yuudai easily dodged his attack. Akira leapt from Yuudai and quickly manipulated her Hibashiri towards Naruto. Her fire jutsu took the shape of an arc and with this she lashed at Naruto, causing his two clones to dispel. The remaining Naruto dodged her fire arc.

"Argh! I always forget about your Kekkei Genkai!" He yelled, aiming a kick at her which Akira blocked with her arm. "Being able to control fire..."

"And wind, water, lightning, earth," Akira said, landing her elbow on his face. Naruto slid backwards, the blow slightly stunning him. "All chakra natures. Sorry kid, I can't help it."

Naruto wiped the blood from his nose. "And I'm fighting two against one. No fair!"

Akira glanced at Yuudai who was quietly sneaking behind Naruto, taking opportunity that the blonde was distracted. She smirked. "Think of this as preparation when you challenge Kiba to a fight. His fighting style does not differ much with mine and Yuudai's." Without waiting for Naruto's reply, Yuudai rushed to him and hit him with a Garuga to the back. As Naruto was thrown forward, Akira rushed head on, making hand signs. She summoned a bo staff and infusing it with wind chakra she hit Naruto on the stomach. Her attack caused him to be thrown backwards hitting multiple trees.

And then he pooffed.

Akira gasped in surprise. _What the- when did he make a substitute? _Her eyes scanned the training area, her ears trying to pick up his movements.

"Yuudai, find him," she commanded.

Yuudai who was in his alpha form, growled fiercely towards a clump of bushes. Akira immediately threw kunais at the bushes and she heard poofs and smoke from where she hit her target.

Clones?

Just then she sensed his incredible chakra. To her right. Up ahead. To her left... In fact... He was all around her!

"Never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!"

She looked up to find Naruto and his multiple shadow clones. The real Naruto had his rasengans ready, aiming for her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, noting that he wielded two rasengan, one in each hand, and it was larger than usual and was more chakra-infused. He had indeed gotten better.

Just when Naruto's rasengan could hit Akira, she and Yuudai disappeared.

It was too late for Naruto to cancel his rasengan and with a loud crash, he hit the ground. When the smoke had cleared and all his shadow clones gone, Naruto stared in amazement at his surroundings.

_Where did she go?_ He looked around and saw that the vicinity was almost in total ruin, as their powerful jutsus had demolished the nearby trees. She couldn't be hiding underground since he hit the earth with his rasengan. If she was underground, then he could've hit her already.

He looked up at the sky. She is a powerful ninja but she couldn't possibly be hiding in the clouds.

Just then, he felt some movement in his body. More specifically, his stomach.

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, wondering if the Kyuubi had broken the seal. _But that's impossible. Besides, this feels...different... _The strange churning within him increased and Naruto suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

_What's going on with me?_ He wondered as he dropped on his knees. He started feeling dizzy and sick. _Akira_...

To his horror, a hand began to come out of his stomach. A human hand. The hand slowly crept out and made its way to his throat. Another hand emerged, followed by a familiar face. Naruto watched in horror as flaming-red hair crept out of his stomach. The body turned.

"Looking for me?" Akira taunted in a strange, high-pitched voice, her body still connected with Naruto's stomach.

Paralyzed with fear, Naruto was unable to do anything as Akira began to slowly grip his throat with her hands, locking him in a vice-like grip.

Naruto felt his lungs scream for air. And yet he can't move, completely trapped in Akira's genjutsu. His vision began to blur and then, there was darkness.

...

...

And there was light.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in confusion. He saw Akira sitting in front of him, with Yuudai beside her. They were watching him, amusement in their eyes.

"I guess I won," Akira said with a triumphant grin. Yuudai barked.

Naruto looked around, taking in the broken trees, his and Akira's bruises and singed clothes. "What the hell happened?!"

"You were trapped in my genjutsu," Akira explained with a smirk on her face. "Though I must say, you did put up quite a fight."

Naruto shook his head as if to clear it. "But..when did you cast it on me?"

"When I hit you with the staff."

Realization dawned on Naruto and he stared at Akira in amazement. So that's it! He slapped his forehead upon realizing Akira's skill.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I totally forgot about your kenjutsu! Argh! I demand a rematch!"

Akira laughed in amusement. "Chill it, kid. Let me see your injuries." She smiled as Naruto grudgingly held out his arms covered in bruises from taijutsu.

Akira had been a student of Tsunade for a short time, and it wasn't enough for her to pick up the complicated skills necessary for her to be a medic-nin. Fortunately, said Sanin taught her chakra control and the manipulation of her Yin and Yang chakra, which proved effective in battle but not sufficient for healing. Akira sighed.

"Minor injuries," she said. "You could have them checked by a medic, but I think those will heal on their own."

"I'll just ask Sakura-chan to heal them, I guess," Naruto replied. There was a short pause between the two shinobi.

"Hey, you don't have to feel frustrated," she told her blonde friend. "As I've said, you have gotten so much better. You have refined your rasengan and your tactics have become sharper. You're awesome, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Akira. "I'm not frustrated." He saw Akira raise an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Okay, okay. I am a bit disappointed at myself. But other than that, I'm amazed at you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I never thought you'd be using genjutsu. And the last time we trained, you weren't as skilled at fire nature before."

Akira shrugged. "I've been training."

"Yeah I figured." Naruto looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey. You trained with Tsunade-baachan, right? So you're a medic-nin too?"

"I'm not a medical ninja. I just happened to pick up a few tricks when I was training briefly with Tsunade-sama. Nothing fancy."

Naruto stood up. "Oh right." he offered his hand to Akira and she took it. He hoisted her up.

"Thanks for the training, Naruto," she said. "You've gotten so much better, I won't be surprised if you became Hokage in the future."

Naruto beamed in glee. "Ha! Sure I will! I will get stronger and I'll become Hokage! I will get Sasuke back, dattebayo!"

A shadow crossed Akira's features at the mention of Sasuke's name but it was gone as fast as it came. She gave Naruto a small smile.

"I trust in you, Naruto." Suddenly she reached up and looped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down slightly, such that their eyes met.

Naruto blushed at the sudden contact. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath against his cheeks.

"Uh...Akira-chan...wh-what are y-"

Akira closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Naruto's. It was a strange thing, that this was the first time she'd be doing this to him, and most probably the last.

She kissed him on the top of his head. It was her own brand of faith, love and good-bye.

And Naruto was the first person she gave it to.

Naruto blinked multiple times as Akira stepped back from him, her eyes clouded with an emotion he could not understand. Why did she kiss him like that? She was his best friend, surely, she's not in love-

And then he remembered when someone kissed him on the forehead the same way Akira did. It was Tsunade, on the day that she gave him the First Hokage's necklace. And with that Naruto understood. He smiled at his best friend, all malice and doubt gone from his mind.

"Akira-chan," he said, his bright blue eyes meeting her emerald ones. "I promise, I will be Hokage. I will make the village acknowledge you. And I won't back down on my promises because that's my ninja way!"

Akira smiled back at him. "Thank you Naruto!"

Just then Yuudai barked, his eyes trained on something, or someone, behind the trees. Akira tensed as she sensed movement. But she recognized the familiar chakra signature and she relaxed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Naruto turned and out from the trees, a tall, silver-haired shinobi emerged. He was wearing a black cloth-like mask over the half of his face and his hitaite was covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Didn't know you were there."

Akira gave a curt bow at Naruto's sensei. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-san."

"Akira-san," Kakashi looked at her. "Sorry if I interrupted you..."

Akira merely shrugged. "It's alright, sir. We were just talking."

"Yeah! We just finished training sensei!" Naruto quipped.

Kakashi took in the burnt trees, broken branches, and the deep markings on the ground. "I see..." he drawled. "And who won?"

Naruto pouted and shrugged towards Akira. "Akira-chan did. She caught me in a genjutsu."

Kakashi's visible eye wandered over Akira. "Congratulations," he said to the red-haired girl.

"Thanks. But Naruto was great too," she added, patting her wolf on the head. "Yuudai and I had a hard time keeping up with him." She gave Naruto a playful wink to which Naruto grinned back.

Kakashi looked back at the redhead in front of her. He knew her as Hayate and Iruka's former student and now colleague at the Academy. Naruto also frequently blabs about her, so Kakashi's quite familiar with the girl.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi turned to his student. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Could you train me more in genjutsu?" the blonde shinobi asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked in return. Naruto has no affinity to genjutsu and he doesn't have much skill in chakra control, unlike Sakura, that is why the silver-haired jounin was surprised at his student's request.

"Well-"

"So he could beat me," Akira suddenly said. "Though, forgive me for saying this Naruto but you'll have to train harder and longer to be able to beat me at genjutsu. Genjutsu takes immense chakra control to master and honestly, you're not really cut out for that. Not all ninja skill can be learned. And you're a jinchuriki and that doesn't help with chakra control."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _My thoughts exactly. _"Akira's right. But don't worry Naruto, I'll teach you **not** to get trapped in a genjutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. "The next time we spar I won't fall into your mind tricks anymore, Akira-chan!"

Akira smirked. "Well, I still have a lot under my sleeve so..." With a lazy flick of her hand Yuudai transformed into his alpha form and growled menacingly at Naruto. The blonde turned pale and hid behind Kakashi's back. Apparently, despite their long friendship, Naruto still gets scared of the huge wolf.

Kakashi chuckled, watching the red-haired girl tease his blonde student. She may seem intimidating at first glance, but it seems she can be almost normal too.

"Yuudai-san, is it?" he said to the wolf. It turned towards him, teeth bared in a growl. Akira motioned for the wolf to stand down and Yuudai shrunk back to his usual form.

"Sorry sir, he's not really outgoing," Akira said to Kakashi.

The jounin gave Akira a closed-eyed smile. "It's okay. And you don't have to be so formal with me. You're Naruto's best friend, you might as well be a part of my team, so you don't have to call me 'Sir'. Just plain Kakashi-sensei is fine."

Akira looked up at the tall jounin. They may not share a close relationship like Naruto but the man never treated her badly. He was always courteous in a friendly way, unlike the hypocritical kindness she often experiences even from her co-shinobi. During their brief encounters he never makes her feel different, and she had seen the way he treats Naruto which he also extends to her. She may not know him much but she could feel he only meant well for her.

Akira could not help but smile back. "Well if you say so. Thank you K-Kakashi...sensei." She hesitated a bit, feeling a little awkward.

Kakashi then fumbled in his pocket and took out an envelope. "Actually, the reason I came here is that the Hokage requests your presence, Akira-san."

Akira looked up at the tall jounin in surprise then at the envelope on his hands. "Me? What for?" She took the envelope and read. All it said was that the Hokage wants to speak with her.

She turned to Yuudai. "This can't be about the kids again!" She crumpled the paper, muttering curses under her breath.

"Maybe she's assigning you a mission?" Naruto suggested.

Akira gave him a withering look. "You know that's unlikely, Naruto-kun." She flipped her hair aside and shrugged. "Oh well, whatever it is, I better get going. Good bye Naruto." She bowed curtly at the silver-haired jounin. "Kakashi...sensei." She's still not used calling him that.

Before she could dash off though, Kakashi stopped her. "You don't mind if I tagged along, don't you?"

Akira eyed the jounin for a moment, unraveling his intentions. She smirked. "I see. She sent you to make sure I don't ditch." She chuckled softly. "Ah, Tsunade-sama knows me well indeed."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sorry but I'm just obeying orders."

"No offense taken." Akira gave Naruto one final wink, and then she and Kakashi leapt away towards the Hokage.

* * *

"Now why would she summon me?" Akira mused aloud as she and Kakashi made their way to the Hokkage's office. "I swear I didn't do anything this time."

Kakashi opened the door for Akira as they entered the building. "Maybe Naruto's right. She could be assigning you to a mission."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're smart and I'm sure you know a lot about me." Akira faced him. "And you know that what you just said is not true. There is no way Tsunade-sama would let me out of her sight."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. _She's very perceptive. _"Well, we just have to find out, don't we?"

They neared the Hokage's office and from outside, they could hear faint mumblings and few phrases, indicating that Tsunade was in a middle of a discussion. Kakashi knocked three times.

"Come in!"

Akira heaved a deep breath before going in. Tsunade never summoned her just to say hi. It's always either to reprimand her for what the Hokage calls "her antics" at the Academy, or to just plain reject her resignation and request for transfer. And to give her shitty missions when the kids are on vacation.

"Kakashi, thank you for making sure she arrives," Tsunade addressed the silver-haired jounin beside Akira.

Kakashi gave a curt bow. "You're welcome, Hokage-sama. Anything else you need me for?"

"None for now," the blonde woman replied. "I'll summon you if there's anything."

After giving Akira a small wave, Kakashi disappeared in a jutsu.

Akira looked around the office, stepping closer towards the Hokage. On one corner stood Shizune, Tsunade's confidante and assistant, cradling Tonton, their pet pig. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk which was littered by multiple documents. And standing before the Hokage, eyeing Akira intently, was Hyuuga Neji.

Akira frowned in confusion. _What's going on? _Her green eyes met with the Hyuuga's pale lavender orbs. She and the Hyuuga have bumped into each other multiple times, and they're acquainted having been on the same batch during their Academy days. She stared back at him, her eyes going over his features. The Hyuuga was tall, with lean muscular form obviously toned by long hours of training and missions. He has good-looking features, though his face lacked any hint of expression. His hair had grown longer too since their genin days.

Akira smirked. "Looking good, Hyuuga," she said.

The said Hyuuga ran his eyes over her, taking in her long red hair, fair features, and tall, shapely form. His lavender orbs rested briefly over her legs before he looked back in her eyes and said curtly, "You too, Akira-san."

Akira glared at Neji, blushing furiously at the way he looked at her from head to foot. _What the hell? _She thought. _Was he insulting me by that stare or what?_

The Hokage interrupted their staring game. "Glad to see you're acquainted. This would make your mission easier then."

Akira turned to the Hokage. "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard Tsunade clearly, or her mind was playing tricks on her.

Tsunade smirked, amused at Akira's reaction. "You heard me. You're going on a mission. B-rank, to be exact."

"You have got to be kidding." Akira crossed her arms over her chest. "You're allowing me, of all people, to go on a B-rank mission." She looked at Yuudai. "Seriously?" Yuudai barked his reply, obviously not believing it too.

Tsunade sighed. "Well to be honest, I have to go through the elders to have you on this and it wasn't easy to convince them. So I'd really appreciate it if you shut up for a bit and allow me to get into details." Tsunade gave Akira a death glare, and to the Hokage's relief, the redhead did shut up.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and looked at the two shinobi in front of her. "I'm sending the two of you to a B-rank mission." She noted the incredulous stare Akira gave Neji. "You Satsuna Akira, and Hyuuga Neji are to gather intel on a group of certain ninja harassing a small fishing village called Nadeshiko no Sato _**(Trans: Nadeshiko Village)**_ located in the Land of Water."

As if on cue, Shizune handed the two shinobi their folders.

"Inside your folder are files about the said village, including the minimal info we have of the said group." Tsunade continued. "I have also included your information sheets, since I don't have time to set up a 'getting to know' session for the two of you. This is the first time I am pairing you two on a mission and I believe that for a mission to be succesful, you have to know your comrade through and through."

Akira browsed through the files given to her, briefly running her eyes over Hyuuga Neji's information sheet. She began to wonder what her file contains, if Tsunade had included that she is a jinchuriki. She glanced at Neji beside her who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter if Tsunade-sama included that bit about me_, she thought. _I'm sure everyone in the village knows it._

"I would like to stress that this mission is purely intel-gathering," said Tsunade, her beautiful face serious. "You are not to engage in useless battle. It is highly possible that you get intercepted by enemy ninja. If it comes to that, leave no evidence behind."

There was a short pause when Neji spoke up.

"I have a question though," he said. "This Nadeshiko Village is located in the Land of Water. Why do they have to seek assistance from us if they are so near Kirigakure? Wouldn't it be more logical to ask for help from the nearby shinobi than from us?"

"There is currently conflict between Nadeshiko village and the Mizukage," Tsunade replied. "Nadeshiko Village has always been an independent village, able to fend themselves should the need arise. However since the 4th Mizukage's reign, Kirigakure had always wanted to merge with Nadeshiko, to which the latter obviously refused. Their act of refusal was seen by the former Mizukage as an act of defiance and, convincing the daimyo of the Land of Water, had decreed that Kirigakure will not come to their aid and will sever any alliance that had been formed between the two villages. In other words, Nadeshiko is considered no longer part of the Land of Water." Tsunade sighed. "Although from what I heard, the present Mizukage is trying to fix things again, but Nadeshiko, after being shunned for a long time, is of course having its reservation."

"Such pride for such a small village," Akira muttered.

Tsunade frowned at Akira's sarcastic side comment. "Says the girl who is not the least prideful," she scoffed.

"The pot's calling the kettle black, I see," Akira retorted.

"What did you just say?!" Tsunade bellowed.

Shizune immediately went beside the Hokage, trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey Lady Tsunade. Calm down...that's not good for your blood pressure..."

The Hokage gave her a seething look to which Shizune could only back away. _Oh that Akira is indeed a handful. She always manages to piss Tsunade-sama off!_

"The file says Nadeshiko is a small fishing village. What could it have that a group of shinobi would harrass it?" said Neji who seemed oblivious of the death glares between Akira and the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the Hyuuga, "That's what I want you to find out. Aside from intel-gathering, this mission could also pave way for a possible alliance with the said village."

"Why me, though?" Akira suddenly asked. She has been itching to know why she's being sent on a mission so far away from home. The sooner she knows Tsunade's plan, the sooner she can make arrangements for her _own_ plan. The Hokage had told her before that she's being confined within the village and its immediate vicinity because of her jinchuriki status, so there's definitely a catch to this mission.

Tsunade regarded Akira for a while before answering. "You have always wanted a ticket out of the Academy. This is your chance."

Akira narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "That's it? This is just a way out?"

"Look at it as a way to prove yourself," said Tsunade. "If this mission turns out successful, I can relieve you of your teaching post, assign you a regular Chuunin status and give you more missions. It will convince the elders that you don't need mollycoddling, like what I've been telling them this whole time." Tsunade's chocolate brown eyes bored into Akira's greens. "Besides, I know your abilities. It's a perfect match with Neji's skills."

Akira glanced at Neji who was looking back at her, then back to Tsunade. She merely frowned, keeping all her thoughts to herself.

"Now, back to the issue at hand," said Tsunade, adressing the two shinobi. "I have arranged your transportation with the Head of Nadeshiko no Sato." Tsunade pointed to the map on her table. "Once you reach Port City, a ferry will bring you directly to Nadeshiko. The man in charge of the ferry is Souma Yugito. It will take you approximately three days to reach the port and another 4 days to reach the village. Of course, that will all depend on the weather conditions and any interferrence you might encounter on your way. I am assigning you, Neji, to be the leader of this mission."

Hyuuga Neji nodded.

Tsunade sat back on her chair, studying the two shinobi in front of her. Neji looked calm and concentrated as always. Akira was silently gazing at the huge window behind Tsunade, as if suddenly interested at the majestic view of the village. Her usually expressive eyes were clouded. Her wolf meanwhile was silently watching her too.

The Hokage rose from her seat. "Any more questions?" When none spoke, she said. "Well then, you're dismissed. I expect you to leave before nightfall."

As Akira and Neji turned to leave the office, Tsunade spoke again.

"Neji, please stay behind."

The two shinobi paused and looked back at Tsunade. After exchanging a glance with Neji, Akira shrugged and left without a word. Tsunade waited before speaking, making sure that she is out of the girl's earshot.

The Hokage looked at Neji with seriousness, all humor and light from her demeanour gone.

"Now Neji, for your **real** mission."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**9/19/2014- I edited some of the training scene and the conversation afterwards. **

**DISCLAIMER: standard disclaimer applies.**

**I'd just like to clarify, not just because Akira trained under Tsunade means she's already a medic-nin. As she had said, itt was just a short while, just enough for her chakra control to be refined which she can utilize in her genjutsu. I will expand on this more on the coming chapters. As we know, to be a medical ninja one must have excellent chakra control and said medical skills require years of practice to perfect Even Sakura took almost 2 years for her to reach her current status. So yeah.**

**Cheers!**  
**~Akira.**


	8. Shonichi: Kimazui Chinmoku

8

Back at the Satsuna residence, Akira's mind was in a whirl as she gathered the things she'll be needing in her mission. Yuudai placed her bag on the bed as Akira rummaged extra clothing from her closet.

"Hime-chan," Yuudai said, his deep voice breaking the silence.

"What is it?" asked Akira as she stuffed the clothes in.

"Pardon me for saying this but, I sense something strange going on with Hokage-sama."

Akira paused and looked at the wolf. They had the same thought. She looked around cautiously before replying. "Same here Yuudai. My gut tells me there's more to this mission." She crossed her hands over her chest, as was her mannerism when thinking, and started pacing the room. "Think about it. Of all shinobi, why me? I don't believe that "my skills' being perfect with Neji's" crap. If what Tsunade-sama's after is teamwork, why not assign Team Gai as a whole?" She looked at Yuudai. "And being this mission as my way out of the Academy? I just don't buy it. They've trapped me in the village for so long then suddenly they let me out?"

"That does sound strange, Hime."

Akira was silent as she pondered on her options. She could just ditch, tell the Hokage she's not up for it and be an Academy instuctor all her life. Or accept the mission, be relieved of the stupid teacher stuff and finally be a real ninja.

Or use the mission as a means of leaving Konoha for good.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect and she paused pacing. Yuudai noticed the sudden change in her posture.

"Akira-hime?"

She turned at the huge wolf. "This could be our way out."

Yuudai understood the meaning of her words. The wolf gave a low growl. "We leave tonight."

"Yes," Akira said nodding. She resumed packing. "This is my chance, Yuudai. I can finally be free." The thought of finally putting her long-time plan to action seemed to fuel Akira. She quickly grabbed her weapons pouch and attached it to her right thigh. Swiftly, she began formulating plans in her head which she relayed to Yuudai mentally.

_"We can't leave while we're still at the Fire Country. It's still within Konoha's turf and the Hokage can easily retrieve us. We have to make sure we've crossed the border and as far away as possible."_

As Akira zipped her bag close and slung it across her back, Yuudai stopped her.

"How about the Hyuuga? He'll stand in our way."

Akira paused and her expression hardened, her eyes darkening to emeralds.

"Then we kill him."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji went back to the Hyuuga compound to gather his things. On his way there he almost bumped into Hanabi.

"Neji-san!" the girl said. "Would you be accompanying me again tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No Hanabi-sama. I'm going on a mission."

Hanabi frowned. "That's t-too bad. I want you to m-meet my sensei." Her eyes lit up. "You didn't see it b-but she let me ride her wolf and w-walked me home. She's actually kind..." the girl blushed as she looked up at her cousin. "And-and really beautiful..."

Akira's image flashed in the older Hyuuga's mind. "Hn. I know her." He replied curtly. "Excuse me, Hanabi-sama. I have to prepare for my mission."

Neji continued on to his room, leaving Hanabi behind.

Once inside his room, Neji changed his clothes and packed all the essentials he'll be needing. It will be a long journey and he made sure he's well-equipped. While packing, he went through his conversation with the Hokage in his mind.

_Now Neji, for your __**real **__mission._

_Neji stiffened at the Hokage's words and listened carefully. He initialy thought that his mission would only be intelligence-gathering but apparently, the Hokage wanted him to do something more._

_As Tsunade outlined the details of his second mission, Neji could not help but feel some qualms about it. Sure, he was confident he'll be able to finish the mission with Nadeshiko successfully. But the __**other one.**__.._

_"How long will __**this**__ mission last?"_

_Tsunade was silent for a while as she pondered his question. _

_"As long as it takes."_

Neji looked at the brown envelope that Tsunade gave him. It has the Hokage's seal embossed on it with the words "CONFIDENTIAL" across. With a sigh, he placed it in his drawer, and locked it.

With one final glance at his room, Hyuuga Neji left, determined to fulfill his duty to the village.

* * *

He stood just outside the village gates, leaning against a tree. Tsunade had instructed him to leave before nightfall so that they could catch the ferry that was waiting for them at Port City. Neji looked up at the sky and saw the afternoon sun.

It would be his first time to be assigned in a two-man unit. It's easy for Neji to give commands to 3-4 members of a team, but how do you command a single person?

Neji shifted his position. Also, it was his first time to be paired with Satsuna Akira, and although they are acquaintances, he really has no idea who she is aside from hearsays from his circle of peers. He knew she's a jinchuuriki and although he was never one to judge people prematurely, he has to admit that he also has some reservations towards the said girl. Though the Hokage had provided him some information about her abilities, he had never seen it in action.

He recalled what he read from her file. She's an orphan-no surprise there. She has mastery of kenjutsu-he had been aware of that since their Academy days. Her taijutsu and genjutsu are above average-again his only basis are the days he'd seen her when they were at the Academy. She's a senior instructor at the Academy-he'd seen her a couple of times and had heard from Hanabi and Naruto. And her Kekkei Genkai allows her to manipulate all the 5 chakra natures-a feat that surprised him since the only person he knows that can do that was the late Third Hokage.

And that she has an incredibly huge wolf that never left her side.

He tried to remember her during their genin days but his memories were sketchy. They weren't really well-acquainted. If it wasn't for the file the Hokage gave him, he might not even remember her that much.

His reminiscing was disturbed when he saw her from a distance. As she drew nearer, Neji realized that the picture on her information sheet did not give her justice.

The redhead approached him with the wolf tagging along behind her.

"Hey," she greeted nonchalantly. "You've been here long?"

Neji stepped away from the tree he was leaning against. "No. You all set?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He adjusted the strap of his rucksack. "We travel southeast for about 15 kilometers. We camp for the night and as soon as dawn breaks we head off again. If we take less pit stops we'll be able to reach Port City in 2 days minimum."

Akira nodded. "Agreed. If we get ambushed, what then?" Since Neji was assigned leader, she left all tactics-planning to him. _Why bother my head about it anyway? _She thought.

"This will be our formation: you and your wolf take up the rear while I go in front. My Byakuugan will allow me to see 360 degrees around our surroundings and I will be able to alert you if we have pursuers. However I can only keep up my Byakuugan on a certain amount of time. Therefore we'll be relying on your tracking abilities." Neji looked at the wolf. "Your file says your wolf can sense and smell living things within a 50-meter radius-"

"Five hundred. Miles."

Neji paused, and saw Akira smirking.

"My file's actually behind with the facts," she said. "Yuudai had increased his tracking distance. He can go at five hundred miles."

Neji nodded, slightly surprised at the new information. "Alright. Our main objective is to just collect information. Your wolf will be our asset in relaying the information we gather, in the event that we are caught or engaged in battle. If we can avoid encounters with other shinobi, then better. If not well...I guess it can't be helped."

Akira looked up at the tall shinobi, impressed. She had always known he was hailed a genius in her batch but since this was the first time she got to be with him on a mission, she has to admit she was impressed with his intelligence.

_It seems pretty boy's more than a pretty face_, Akira thought to herself.

"Sounds like a good plan," she said. "By the way, his name's Yuudai." She placed an arm around the wolf's wide neck. Yuudai greeted Neji with a deep bark. Neji acknowledged with a curt nod.

And then, they were off.

* * *

Their journey towards Port City was generally uneventful so far. As they leapt from tree to tree, the more Neji felt the difference between travelling with his own team and travelling with this strange redhead. With Team Gai, the atmosphere is always alive with Gai and Lee's lecture about the power of youth, to which Tenten would always scold them for being so noisy. It was the same with travelling with Naruto. The blonde shinobi probably would die if he shut up for two minutes.

But he and Akira have been travelling for most of the afternoon, and if it wasn't for the sound of her feet on the branches, Neji would think he's travelling alone. Even her wolf was strangely quiet. Not that the silence bothered him. He actually welcomed the sound.

After 3 hours of non-stop leaping from branch to branch, Neji stopped.

"We're taking a break," he said to which Akira only nodded. She sat down on one of the branches, one leg dangling and took a water bottle. She drank her fill and offered some to her wolf. Meanwhile Neji perched on one of the trees and watched her.

She had changed a lot from how she used to look. Back in the day her red hair was only up to her shoulders, now it reached down to her waist and was tied in a long ponytail with strands framing her face. She now wears a red haori over her black shirt. Her mid-calf pants that she wore during her Academy days was replaced with a black, pleated mini-skirt that showed off her legs. Her katana was still with her though, and as long as Neji can remember, he had never seen her without it. Akira had also grown taller, with the top of her head possibly reaching up to the tip of his nose if they stood face to face. She had become more shapely and had taken a more womanly form. Her features were more defined and had matured over the years.

Now he can understand Naruto, Kiba, Lee and even Gai-sensei's fascination with her.

After their 15-minute break the pair continued with their journey, keeping their senses heightened for any signs of foreign ninja. They have already covered roughly 11 kilometers and on the horizon, Akira noted the sun beginning to set. Soon it was night.

She glanced at Yuudai who was behind her. _"I can sense cool breeze from a river nearby." _She told him through her mind.

_"About 30 degrees north from our position,"_ Yuudai replied.

"Hey," she called to the dark-haired shinobi in front of her. "There's a river 30 degrees north. That would be a good place to camp for the night."

The Hyuuga glanced briefly at the darkening sky then to her. "Okay. We'll camp there." They traveled a bit more in silence as the sound of running water became louder. They finally stopped a few distance from the river.

"I'll set up some traps around the perimeter," said Akira when they jumped down towards the small clearing. "That way if ever we doze off, we'll still have some sort of alarm system."

She motioned for Yuudai as they walked into the woods. Neji followed them with his Byakuugan. After he was sure that Akira was indeed making traps, he began to set up camp.

Shortly, the redhead and her wolf came back just as the moon rose to the sky.

"If somebody would try to ambush us, a rain of projectiles would kill them before they could reach us," Akira informed Neji as she began to settle down on the soft grass. "The sound of their deaths would be enough alarm I guess."

Neji watched as Akira said those words with a flat affect. He smirked. "Good plan." He noticed the wolf's bloody snout. "You killed someone on the way?" he asked.

"No. That's deer blood, I think. Yuudai went hunting while I set up the trap." She took the parcel from beside her. "Yuudai's a wolf, he likes his meat fresh when he can. And contrary to popular belief, he doesn't eat people and is actually very nice." She threw the parcel to Neji. "He got us some meat too. Skin that while I get the fire going."

Neji frowned as he examined what was in the parcel. It did look and smell like fresh meat. He glanced at Akira as she placed a couple wood in the middle of their small camp. With a single hand sign, she had the bonfire crackling. She made it such that it gave off little smoke so that they won't be seen by enemies.

Akira and Neji silently prepared their dinner while Yuudai stood watch. When the meat was cooked and their provisions heated, the two shinobi sat in front of the fire and began to eat.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Akira snuck glances at Neji, her mind full with a barrage of thoughts. She knows fighting him one on one would be risky. Sure, she can handle her own on any given fight but despite her knowledge of the Hyuuga's fighting style, she had never experienced it herself. Besides it has been years since she last saw Neji fight and she's sure he had improved a lot since then.

_I have to find his weakness if I were to kill him,_ she thought darkly. _Escaping that Byakuugan of his would be near impossible. If it's true that he has 360 degrees field of vision, then a sneak attack would be useless._

Akira studied his face. _But...I won't have to kill him if he doesn't get in my way. _She considered the possibility of a negotiation but as soon as the idea came up, she dismissed the thought. Knowing Konoha ninja's sense of loyalty, she knew that he would never adhere to her plan of abandoning the village. Konoha citizens are fiercely loyal and those who deflect from the village are considered traitors.

_I would have to gain his trust first._ Judging by his body expression, Akira can tell that the brunette shinobi is an extremely cautious man. She had decided to lie low for the meantime while she figured out his abilities and weakness.

The sound of someone approaching made Akira look up and before long, Yuudai emerged from the shadows.

"Anything?" she asked. The wolf barked in reply. Yuudai then settled near fire, his gray eyes watching Akira and Neji.

Both shinobi went on with their meal, and the silence between them grew more awkward as they exchanged glances. This was the first time Akira was in close proximity of the Hyuuga, and though they shared the same batch in the Academy, they basically knew next to nothing about each other.

She studied him as he finished his dinner, noticing some things she hadn't noticed before. Like how his hair had grown a bit longer, as what was tradition of the Hyuuga clan. How he had grown taller and more muscular. During their younger years they stood at the same height. Now, Neji almost towered over her and she has to tilt her head up slightly to meet him eye to eye. His expression remained stoic but his features has become more matured. His face lost its youthful roundness and had taken on a more musculine line, with his well-defined nose and the line of his jaw more pronounced. And based on their minimal conversation during the journey, Neji was still the quiet and reserved man he always was.

_I guess that's where his charm lies,_ Akira thought as she watched him move about the camp. _No wonder girls are going gaga over him. I gotta admit, the guy's attractive._

After dinner they discussed their plans for their journey tomorrow. It was agreed that they continue on southeast, bearing about 25 degrees. If all goes to plan, they can reach the port in one day.

"I'll take first watch," Akira volunteered. "You had your Byakuugan activated the whole time. That could drain your chakra."

Neji shook his head. "I can use it for extended periods. We'll rotate. I take the first 4 hours, you take the second. Besides, we've got your traps." He stood up.

Akira watched as the dark-haired shinobi walked away towards the darkness. "Didn't know you could be chivalrous."

Neji paused and turned to the redhead. "Don't get used to it."

"You're one arrogant ass." Akira smirked. She then stood up and doused the fire with water. Neji merely shrugged and took his post while Akira prepared for the night. In few minutes, the forest was silent.

At the crack of dawn, the two shinobi prepared for another day of travelling. Though still quite sleepy, Akira felt energized as they began to reach their destination. For her, reaching Port City means finally putting her plan to action.

Actually, she still haven't got an idea how to deal with Neji. They haven't confronted enemy ninja yet so she still hasn't seen how he fights. Though Akira can hold her own in any battle, she's the type who would like to know her enemy first before putting her life out. She had made a couple of pointers about his analytical skills so far, but they wouldn't be much help in case a direct confrontation with the Hyuuga happens.

When they took a short pit stop, they discussed their plan once they arrive at the port. Since they would only be gathering information, Akira proposed the idea of putting on a disguise.

"Think about it. If they see shinobi from the leaf they would see us as a threat, thus busting our chances of getting closer to the enemy and learning more from them," she said. "But if we blend in with the crowd we've got a bigger shot at getting closer to both the enemy and the village people."

Neji considered her suggestion. "Okay. So how do you suggest we go about it?"

Akira pulled out a map and pointed. "Port City. Beside it is civilian village where we can get supplies. We drop there first. Once at Nadeshiko, we can pretend to be, what, tourists or something."

_She's smart,_ he thought. He looked at the village she was pointing at. The village was called "Entertainment City" and contains quite a crowd. Although Akira's suggestion was brilliant, Neji is wary of getting into civilian population with such a number, for it can jeopardize his _**other**_ mission.

"But, ummm...if you have something else in mind...we could just head straight to the port," Akira said, mistaking the Hyuuga's silence.

She noticed Neji giving her a long, strange look before saying, "No, you're right. It's better to go on a disguise."

Akira smiled and stood up. "Okay. Then let's get on."

* * *

They reached the civilian village at around midday and Akira finally understood why it was named "Entertainment City". The village was filled with a bustling crowd. Vendors showed off their wares from the streets. Tall buildings towered over her. Different scents, sounds and textures enticed her senses.

Akira had never been this far away from Konoha and it was her first time to see a different sight. The redhead could barely hide her excitement.

Yuudai wagged his tail exciedly as he eyed the different meat shops. Despite being a large wolf, nobody in this village gave him terrified stares or mean looks. Instead people eyed him here with interest. He watched as his master turn her head from side to side, watching with excited eyes the different colors and posters around them.

In a word, the village was alive.

Neji looked around the village, looking for a suitable shop where he and Akira can put on their disguise. He glanced at the redhead beside him and saw her face all lit up from excitement. He sighed. _'Tch. She seems to be hanging out with Naruto too much. He's rubbed off on her.'_

"Amazing. This village is awesome..." he heard her whisper.

His lavender eyes took in the crowded street, dizzying colors, loud shouts from vendors and people milling about. "Hn. It's nothing remarkable."

She blushed a little at his blunt reply. "It's my first time in this village," she replied, quite indignant.

"Hn." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well stay close. It's easy to get lost in this crowd."

Akira glared at the brunette's arrogant and superior tone. "Don't treat me like a kid. Jerk!" Yuudai growled beside her, obviously irked as well.

Neji just turned his back and resumed walking.

_"Let me teach this boy a lesson," he said angrily._

Akira didn't reply and just gave the Hyuuga the middle finger.

"I saw that," said Neji, despite having his back turned.

"I know. It was meant for you to see," she replied. _This arrogant jerk!_ Suddenly her good mood was replaced with a foul one. _Trust Hyuuga Neji to ruin a girl's happiness._

They reached a small shop that sold both men and women's clothes. Akira and Neji went inside while Yuudai remained outside.

After quickly selecting a couple of civilian attire, Akira emerged from the dressing room with her purchase. They paid for their clothes and set out to the street. The pair had a quick lunch at one of the restaurants, agreed on their back story (although Akira was opposed to it at first), removed their shinobi gear, hitaite and anything that might cause the civilians to recognize them as ninja. By noon, they set off towards Port City.

They arrived at the port around late afternoon. Akira and Neji looked around for their contact, Souma Yugito. The information file that Tsunade gave them included a picture of Yugito and he was a short, balding man with drooping mustache. In a few minutes, Neji spotted him walking towards them.

"Ah! You must be the couple I'm supposed to escort," the man greeted them happily. "I'm Souma Yugito, captain of the The Pearl!" He proudly pointed to a small ferry boat with the words 'The Pearl' painted on the side. "Glad to finally meet you."

The pair bowed respectfully at the man and introduced themselves using the alias they agreed to assume. Neji went by the name Hideki Hotaru, while Akira used Hideki Aisha.

Akira eyed Yugito, then at the small rickety ferryboat. Just seeing how the waves toss the small boat made her feel queasy. She'd never travelled so far away by sea and as such, she's a little seasick.

As Neji and Yugito discussed about their arrangements, Akira wandered off a little, thinking about her plan. Her control of water chakra isn't as great as her control of the other elements, and if she would be orchestrating something water-related, she'll need other Satsuna wolves to assist her.

_Leaving Konoha sure proves to be a challenge,_ she thought.

She walked back towards the two men just in time to hear Yugito explain their course of travel.

"Well, the weather's on our side today and you're lucky that you arrived early," he said. "If this weather keeps up we'll be able to reach Nadeshiko in 2 days. But, I'm warning you, once we get near the Land of Whirlpools, the water could act up a bit...throw us a bit off course..." the old man grinned. "Oh but don't worry, I'll get you there in one piece, heh!"

Neji merely shrugged and Akira just gave the old man an unimpressed look. Yugito cleared his throat. "If you're ready...The Pearl's happy to serve you!" With a flourish, he waved the two shinobi towards the small ferry boat.

"All aboard!" Yugito hollered once Akira and Neji were on the dock. The old man kicked the plank that served as a ramp. When everything was set, Yugito lifted off the anchor, adjusted the sails, took his place behind the till, and with a wave of his cap, sailed off to Nadeshiko Village.

"This is the main deck, as you can see. That's the superstructure-though you don't need to know that and...the cabin's over there."

Akira followed Yugito as he gave them a short tour of the small ferryboat. The gentle tossing of the ocean is already making her dizzy, and they have barely left the shore. Neji was silent behind her.

Yugito led them inside the cabin. A young man in his teens with black hair, slightly tanned skin and kind onyx eyes met them.

"This is my son by the way. His name's Taro." Taro gave them a shy wave. "He'll be assisting us in our travel."

Akira and Neji bowed in greeting. Taro eyed Yuudai curiously. "Wow. That sure is one huge dog," he said.

On a different occassion, Akira could've whacked him with some blunt reply, but she held her tongue, playing by the disguise she and Neji had chosen. "His name is Yuudai," she said in a soft voice, pretending to be prim and proper. "He's of a rare breed. A wedding gift to us."

Taro went and tried to pet Yuudai. The wolf bared his teeth at the teen, but a quick tug at his ear by Akira reminded the fearsome wolf to play along. Yuudai then gave his best dog whimper, making Taro smile.

"Aww. He's nice!"

_"Make him stop, Hime,"_ said Yuudai, obviously not enjoying being touched by people he's not familiar with.

_"Shut it Yuudai. Play along,"_ Akira replied forcefully, though none of her perfectly smiling face revealed it.

Yugito and Taro showed them the inside of the cabin. There were three rooms, the one on the left was a mini-kitchen and the other on the right was a bedroom. A small bathroom was at the farthest end of the cabin.

"Heh, pardon the amenities, I haven't gotten around fixin' stuff..." said Yugito as he escorted them inside. "So the bathroom's over there, the kitchen...I got us some food, don't worry...and the, uh, bedroom. The Pearl's got two, and the biggest one's for the newlyweds, of course." The man gave Neji a conspiratorial grin, but Neji was impassive. "Make yourself comfortable, uh, I'll be outside..." Yugito then stepped out towards the deck.

When Yugito and his son was finally outside, Akira let out a deep breath. She knew it was a horrible idea to pretend to be a married couple, but what the hell, it was the easiest to go by.

"If we pretend to be tourists, that would be more suspicious, since there's nothing to see at Nadeshiko. It's a fishing village," Neji had said back at Entertainment City.

Akira's eyes wandered over the interior of the cabin. The walls and floor were made of polished wood, dark with age. The cabin gave off a faint, musty odor and small lamps were the source of light. Small windows left open filled the inside with cool ocean breeze. Despite the lack of furniture, the cabin looked fairly comfortable. A small picture of a family hung on one of the walls. The gentle tossing made the picture sway lightly.

_"Akira-hime, you look pale. Are you alright?" _Yuudai asked, rubbing his head against her side gently.

Akira mustered a smile. "I'm fine," she replied aloud.

"You don't look like it." Neji suddenly said.

Akira turned to him and saw the brunette beside the window. "I'm seasick, okay?" she snapped at him. She hasn't fully forgiven him for his arrogant act awhile ago. Her growing seasickness and her irritation at the said man was making her cranky.

Neji approached her. "Maybe you should go lie down for a while."

"No, I can take care-"

Just then the ferryboat tossed to right and a wave of nausea washed over Akira. She wobbled a little and found herself leaning against Neji. Before she could protest, she was already being led to the bedroom, with Neji's strong arms supporting her. She sat down gingerly on the bed, trying to fight off the dizziness. Another wave of nausesa hit her and she covered her mouth with her hands, fighting off the urge to vomit. Meanwhile, Neji sat beside her and wordlessly handed a basin.

Akira shook her head. "I said I'm fine." The churning in her stomach said otherwise, but Akira refused to acknowledge it. _Nobody died of seasickness,_ she scolded herself.

"Hn. You're looking pale as a sheet," Neji said, obviously not believing the redhead. _Tsunade was right, this girl's as stubborn as a mule. _He set the basin on the bedside table near her and stood up. "Fine. I'll be on the deck." He gave her one lingering look before closing the door behind him.

Yuudai leapt on the bed beside Akira. "I think you should listen to the Hyuuga, Hime," he said. "You do look very pale."

Akira nodded at her loyal wolf and lied down, leaning slightly at Yuudai. "I'll be fine Yuudai-kun. Just...a little...queasy..." and before she could continue, she barfed on the basin Neji had handed her a while ago. With her head spinning, Akira lied back on the bed, suddenly overcame with fatigue.

_Damn it. I will never ride a boat again!_

* * *

"Ah...brandy! You're lucky I got a whole bunch of 'em!"

Akira leaned against her hands while Yugito poured a small glass of brandy in front of her. Upon hearing that she was seasick, the old man began rummaging through his personal "mini bar" and offered the redhead what he termed as "modern science's greatest invention."

Akira was too nauseated to even the correct the man.

Their trio was sitting around the small dining table, having their dinner. Neji was seated across Akira while Yugito was beside him. Yuudai opted to stay out in the deck, as his huge bulk could fill the small kitchen easily and leave almost no room for movement, and Taro was on night duty, with Yugito filling in for him later in the night.

Yugito was loudly sharing his adventures at sea, obviously trying to impress his guests but the two shinobi were not even listening. Neji was silently eating his dinner, apparently lost in thought while Akira was merely picking on her food, too queasy to eat.

She eyed the brandy doubtfully, wondering if it could really ease the nausea associated with seasickness. Th girl prided herself to be tough and uncaring, and she hates it when her weaknesses show like this, especially in front of strangers. It makes her feel vulnerable. The only person who have seen her in her weakness was her grandmother, and it has been a long time since then.

Akira shook her head lightly, and putting her faith in the small glass in front of her, she drank the brandy in one stiff movement. _Bottom's up. _Yugito grinned.

"Now that's a girl you don't see everyday!" he exclaimed in glee, nudging the silent Hyuuga with his elbow. "She certainly knows how to handle her liquor. You're a lucky man!"

Neji glanced at Akira then resumed eating. How the red-haired shinobi handles her drink is the least of his concerns. Though if given a different chance, he would like to see how _well_ she really does take her liquor and how she'll fare after a bottle or two.

The brandy did not ease the uncomfortable feeling, but Akira felt slightly better as the warmth of the liquor spread in her body. She looked up at Neji who was across her. The man was impassive as ever. Akira sighed._ 'He's stone, Hanabi's a nervous brat, and I heard Hinata was a stutterer. Well. Konoha obviously got it wrong in the past life to have a bunch of weirdos and 2 jinchuriki to boot.' _She shrugged. _'What the hell. Karma's a bitch.'_

"-Aisha?"

Akira was woken up from her musings not by Neji's voice but his sharp kick to her shin underneath the table. Fighting off the pain, she fixed her facial expression to something more pleasant.

"I'm sorry, I must be daydreaming again. What is it?" she asked in a deceptively timid voice, though her eyes glared daggers at Neji.

Yugito looked puzzled but he beamed at Akira. "Oh I was just wondering what could've enticed you to go to Nadeshiko. Hideki here says you wanted to travel?"

Akira wanted to strangle Neji right there and then. She had hated his guts ever since he suggested to pretend to be married.

Instead, Akira gave a deceptively timid smile, playing the role of a shy wife. "Well, we're actually on our way to the Land of the Crescent Moon to spend our...honeymoon. Nadeshiko's along the way so we figured, we'd stop by. I heard the beach is beautiful there."

To their surprise, the old man's features saddened and he sighed deeply. "I'd say you wasted your time. You should've gone straight to Crescent Moon."

Neji frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause gone were the days when Nadeshiko prospered." Yugito took a swig from his brandy. "Now it's just a small fishing village, forgotten."

The two shinobi shared a brief glance before Akira asked, "What do you mean, Yugito-san?"

"I am from Nadeshiko no Sato before I ventured into this 'cruising' business," replied Yugito. "Nadeshiko is a small village where the sea is the primary source of living. In the early times trade was fairly easy and we got along well with most of the villages, being one of the major suppliers of anything sea-related: seafood, marine needs, boats, nets...a whole lot more. Nadeshiko used to prosper and was actually doing well on its own. White sand, dazzling beach...tourists used to flock in our tiny village. We could rival Crescent Moon, actually. During the early times, we were a top tourist destination." He paused as he poured brandy into his glass.

"However, that changed when the Mizukage of Kirigakure wanted to merge with our village. Our village has always been independent. We are content with what we have, and our leader knows that forming an alliance with Kirigakure would bring more problems than solutions. Besides, I'm sure you all know Kirigakure. It wasn't called Village of the Bloody Mist for nothing."

Akira frowned a little. "But wouldn't it be logical to merge with Kirigakure? It would mean increase in Nadeshiko's military power, which means you'd be able to better defend your village should the need arises."

"If only that was true," slurred Yugito. "But girl, the third Mizukage has been in cahoots with Akatsuki, and although our village is not aligned with shinobi, we know well enough to distinguish who's good or bad. Besides, Nadeshiko has rich natural resources that most daimyo want to exploit." The old man sighed wearily, the lines on his face becoming more pronounced. "Due to constant conflicts, many of us fishermen lost our source of living and were forced to venture into other business. Clashes with Kirigakure scared off tourists and the resorts closed. Many people decided to leave Nadeshiko in order to escape the continuous feud with Kirigakure. I got into the cruising business, providing mini tours for tourists and escorting people like you. I rarely conduct cruises towards Nadeshiko since we never know when those ragtag group of good-for-nothing shinobi will be attacking. My other son decided to have a life of his own in Entertainment City."

Akira and Neji were silent for a while as the ocean waves tossed around them gently. Neji spoke.

"You said a group of shinobi are attacking your village," said Neji. "How did you know?"

"Oh they're shinobi all right," said Yugito, nodding vigorously. "They can manipulate fire and shit like that." He quickly glanced apologetically at Akira. "Oops. Sorry," he slurred. Akira just shrugged.

"Do you know where they're from?" Akira asked, leaning forward.

Yugito shook his head. "I don't know. Nobody knows." He paused to drink his brandy. His speech was beginning to slur already and Akira started to worry if he'll be capable of managing the ferry later when he and Taro change shifts. "They wear no insignia whatsoever. There are usually 6 of them and from what I've heard they are highly capable. They mostly loot and burn." He mistook Akira's wide eyes as that of an expression of fear. "Oh but you don't have to worry," he gave her a toothless grin. "We'll be okay at Nadeshiko, as long as you don't stay too long there." And he gave a mirthless laugh, which Akira only ignored.

"Do you know if they are after something?" Neji asked. "Are they looking for some sort of treasure, or..."

"I've only encountered them twice," said the old man "and in those times all they did was burn anything in their path and steal our goods. I don't know if they're after anything else."

Akira frowned. "That's strange. They just burn stuff?" _Something's not right_, she thought to herself. "When did this start?" she asked Yugito. "I mean, when did this group start harassing your village?"

Neji gave her a warning glance from across the table. She knew they were taking it a bit too far with asking Yugito for information. But this was their chance, and it would save them time and effort if they had background information about Nadeshiko and the shinobi group they are supposed to gather information on.

Luck was on their side, since the alcohol seemed to have already worked its magic in Yugito's system. He was spilling answers to their questions with abandon, completely trusting that they were nothing but a curious couple on their honeymoon. Akira secretly wished she had her medical pouch with her right now. A tiny drop of her special concoction could make Yugito spill all his guts in a matter of seconds. Alas... The said concoction is safely tucked inside her belongings.

"Right after Kirigakure has declared that it severed its alliance with Nadeshiko." He looked at Akira and Neji. "Nasty, eh? But don't ya worry, it's peaceful as a dove there right now. You should focus on making childen rather than all this crazy shit."

Both Neji and Akira paused and exchanged a glance. Something is not adding up with the chain of events. Although Yugito can not be dismissed as an unworthy source, he can't be counted as reliable either. They would have to probe deeper within the village to sort it out.

Seeing that they could wheedle no more useful information from the drunk old man, Neji and Akira excused themselves and decided to call it a night. Yugito, who was already quite tipsy, had fallen asleep on the table. Yuudai, although he hated not being near his master, contented himself on the deck with Taro since his bulk would crowd the small cabin. Besides, the wolf was well-quipped for cold nights like this. Akira and Neji shared the bedroom in the ferryboat.

"That was quite a lot," Akira muttered.

"What he shared only confirms what we know so far," he replied curtly.

Akira didn't answer. Instead she was looking at the small bed queerly, as if seeing it for the first time. She looked back at Neji and finally it sunk in.

She'll be sleeping with him. A total stranger.

Akira eyed the small fixture, unsure of how to go about their situation. She hadn't thought of sharing the same bed with a stranger, more so the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji only shrugged upon seeing the question in her eyes, and briefly went out of the bedroom.

As she was standing there, mulling over how to avoid the embarassing situation, the said Hyuuga entered the room, obviously freshly showered and wearing only a thin shirt and pants that did nothing to hide his musculature. It took all of Akira's willpower to look at him in the eye without blushing, although her eyes would often dart at his chest, or over his well-toned stomach.

_Damn Akira, stop gawking!_ She scolded herself mentally. The rational side of her thought that it's improper to stare, but the irrational, stubborn side thought otherwise. And if she's totally honest with herself, she'd say that sleeping beside the handsome Hyuuga was something she wouldn't object. But of course, the proud Satsuna would never admit to that.

"I'll take the right side," said Akira nonchalantly, trying to ignore the strange fluttering in her chest as Neji moved about the room. He only shrugged.

After taking a quick shower, Akira returned to the bedroom to see Neji already on the left side of the bed (since she had claimed the right already), looking busy reading the files Tsunade had given them prior to their mission. She silently prepared for bed, trying not to be so bothered that she would be sharing the same bed with a man she barely knew. Akira had been used to being alone almost half her life and sharing something with someone was quite strange for her. Despite looking calm enough on the outside, Akira was feeling out of sorts and awkward.

Neji snuck a glance at the redhead beside him, all the while pretending to read the files the Hokage gave them days ago. It wasn't his first time to share the same sleeping space with a member of the opposite sex, but not at this close a proximity. Even with Tenten, his teammate since his genin days, the closest he had been was 2 or more feet. In this case, he had to share the same bed with a girl he barely knows with just enough distance to fit a kunai. As awkward the situation may be, he's not objecting, if it means completing the mission and going home in less days.

_Completing the mission? Who am I kidding?_ He looked over to her, secretly admiring her shapely form barely hidden by a thin blue kimono she wore. Despite his quiet and reserved nature, he's still a man, no less, and is very much appreciative of the attractive kunoichi with him.

They still have a long day ahead and after mumbling awkward 'good night's' to each other and keeping their distance from each other as much as the bed would allow, the two shinobi finally slept for the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, only Akira, Yuudai and the rest of my own characters. All rights reserved to whoever deserve those rights.**

**Anyway, I was gone for a while. Got busy with work and life in general, but hey I'm still spewing some chapters so I think I'm doing okay. Read and review! Thanks heaps.**

**~Akira**


	9. Anata to shirai ni naitai

**9**

"Still seasick?"

Akira squinted a bit as her eyes adjusted to the sun. "Not so much anymore, thank you," she gave Taro a small smile. Then she turned her attention to Neji who has his back on her, looking out at the sea.

It was a bright and sunny day. The Pearl was sailing smoothly with Yugito busy behind the till and Yuudai quietly walking around the deck enjoying the sun. Taro was hoisting some rope and was humming a tune to himself. Akira, who had just calmed down from another bout of seasickness, made her way towards Neji.

"Hey," she called to him.

The silent Hyuuga turned to her. "Feeling better?" He was referring to Akira's early morning barf which woke him up.

A small smile peeked at the corner of the redhead's lips. "Yeah." She tried to ignore the growing queasiness in her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder. He was holding a small map.

Neji glanced over his shoulder making sure that Taro and Yugito are out of earshot before replying quietly, "I'm studying the terrain. If ever we encounter enemy ninja, we must have a good escape plan."

Akira stood beside him and studied the island he's pointing at. She analyzed its location, its distance from the nearest island and the possible relationship of these islands to Konoha and Kirigakure.

"According to Yugito-san, the nearest island to Nadeshiko is what was formerly known as Uzushiogakure." said Neji. "That shinobi village has long been gone but there is a remnant of some civilian village. If we need to escape, we can head there through this small channel."

Akira looked at where Neji was pointing on the map. "True. But its proximity to Kirigakure is somewhat...disturbing. I mean, we are sort of allies with the Mist but I doubt if they would honor that treaty, knowing that we are so near their turf." She pondered over other possibilities but the next nearest island to Nadeshiko was unknown to them and venturing in that island could be more dangerous than the former Uzushiogakure. She sighed. "But if you study other escape options, I guess our best bet is that small Uzushiogakure island. That's plan A. What's plan B?"

"We enter Hidden Mist."

Akira stared back at Neji, wondering if the brunette was joking or not. Hidden Mist shinobi are known for killing then asking questions later. And Neji, who was supposed to be the "captain"of this mission thinks it's a good idea?

"Tell me you're not serious," Akira said. "This is an undercover mission, not a suicide one."

Neji leaned his back against the ferry's rails, trying not to get lost in Akira's emerald orbs. "Between entering that unknown island and getting mauled at Kirigakure, I'd take the latter. I'd rather lose my life fighting against Mist shinobi-whom I'm sure I have a chance at winning against-than risk my life fighting the unknown. At least, we know who we're up against."

Akira pondered over what Neji said. _That makes sense_, she thought. _He's right, who knows who or what we'll encounter in that island? Besides if we just get on with the mission and keep our heads down, then I'm sure there won't be a need to escape from enemy._

"Alright, then how about our entrance?" Akira said after a while. "I figured we should enter Nadeshiko on a low profile. I spoke with Taro and asked him about the docks in Nadeshiko. According to him, there's a small one on the southwest of the island." Akira pointed on the map. "We could drop there." Upon seeing the question in his eyes Akira shrugged. "I used my charm."

Neji smirked. As Akira described the dock that Taro had told her about, he studied the map closely. He nodded. "Its proximity to the woods is a perfect place for us to hide our shinobi gear."

"And it's far from prying eyes. If ever we need to reconvene or to escape, it's the perfect location."

A faint smile appeared on the Hyuuga's lips. "It seems you've thought it out."

"I didn't become a shinobi for nothing," Akira replied. "I just want to get this over with."

"So you could leave?"

Akira looked up at the Hyuuga's lavender eyes, spine tingling. _Does he know?_ "What-what do you mean?"

"The Academy," Neji replied, his expression smooth as always. "Tsunade-sama mentioned about this mission being your ticket out of the Academy."

Akira fought the urge to heave a sigh of relief. _He almost got me there!_ "Yes. That's it exactly." She averted her stare from Neji, afraid that he might see through her. Although she's confident that none of her expression, words or gestures would give her away (she's a shinobi after all, they are taught to leave all emotions behind), for a moment, she thought Neji had an inkling that she has been planning to abandon Konoha.

_I'm being paranoid. He couldn't possibly know of my plan, unless he can read minds. If he was a Yamanaka, then I'd be worried. But he's not, so I'm safe._

Akira was somewhat placated with that thought but still, she couldn't help but give the Hyuuga a wary glance. He may not be able to read minds but she could tell he was highly perceptive. He may not have an idea about her plans right now, but she reminded herself to be extra careful from now on.

It was arranged that they would enter the village through the southwest dock that Akira had pointed out earlier. Aside from putting on a change of clothes, the two shinobi decided to perform Henge no Jutsu **(Trans: Transformation Jutsu)** to aid them in their disguise.

As Neji listened to Akira's suggestion, he couldn't help but doubt the mission Tsunade had given him. It seemed...impossible. He run through the information on his target that the Hokage had provided. Being a shinobi, it was inculcated in him to obey orders and complete the mission at all costs. But with **this** mission...just how is he going to complete it?

_A different approach might work_, he thought.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when they arrived at Nadeshiko no Sato.

"Finally! Land!" Akira exclaimed, glad to be out of the ocean. She was followed by Yuudai who was wagging his tail enthusiastically.

Taro and Yugito dropped anchor at the least populated part of the island, granting Akira's timid request although she didn't elaborate as to why. Luckily, the two men fell for her shy smile and fluttering lashes without second thought. Neji was actually surprised that the brash, katana-weilding shinobi actually had charm and knows how to use it to her advantage.

"Arigato, Yugito-san, Taro-san," said Neji, bowing at the two men as they made the final arrangements. Akira bowed silently beside Neji, playing her role perfectly.

"You are most welcome Hideki-san," Yugito replied. He gave a mischievous wink towards Neji. "I know of a nice inn where they have superb hot springs. Enjoy!" Akira suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Yugito had been hinting a lot about "the honeymoon night" during their whole trip to Nadeshiko and frankly, she's getting tired of it. She's not some mealy-mouthed kid anymore and definitely knows how children are made but, c'mon, with Hyuuga Neji? No.

Taro rolled his eyes, blushing. "Otou-san! Would you stop that?" he scolded his father, mistaking Akira's expression as that of embarassment instead of irritation.

Yugito laughed heartily. "Hahaha! My son, you'll understand once you're married! Why, you're mother and I-"

Yuudai barked impatiently and Akira was grateful for the interruption. "Seems Yuudai's getting excited," she said. "Thank you again for your help, Yugito-san, Taro-san. We'll be on our way." She smiled sweetly.

The two men bowed goodbye and made their way back to the ferryboat. Taro scruffed Yuudai's fur farewell before leaving. Akira and Neji watched as the boat sailed away. When they were safely off, the two shinobi set to work fast.

After making sure that they have stripped themselves off of anything that indicates their shinobi status, such as their hitaite, weapons and shinobi gear, the two shinobi worked on their escape plans. Luckily for them, an abandoned rowboat was hidden in the bushes and upon inspection, they found that it was still in good condition. As Yuudai gathered some provisions and stowed it in the boat, the two shinobi decided to polish their disguises.

"I hate this!" Akira muttered as she removed her red haori and placed it inside her backpack along with her kunai pouch.

"But you need to, Hime-sama," Yuudai said as he kept watch for his master.

Akira, who was fond of clothing that are easy to move in, found the traditional yukata very restricting and uncomfortable. She was used to leaping over trees, hunting with Yuudai and moving about, which explains her preferrence for her usual attire of a miniskirt and simple black top. But now, her disguise requires her to wear a yukata that covers her usual bare legs. She could barely walk with long strides due to the long skirt and she found it infuriating. Also, the fact that she has to let go of her katana, two authentic Muramasa and Masamune blades she considers her primary weapons, made Akira feel bare and vulnerable. She had to make do of a dagger, which she effectively hides within the obi around her waist, and a poisoned long senbon which she disguises as a hair ornament. Finally, she wore a pale haori over her yukata. When she was done, she hid her pack under a small hole that Yuudai had dug on the ground and covered it up with some branches. It was shallow enough to allow her to grab it if they needed a quick escape.

She found Neji waiting for her at the dock. He had changed his Hyuuga robes for a traditional garb consisting of a gray hakama, black montsuki haori and a black monstuki kimono. White tabi clad his feet and finished off with seta sandals, like her. His long black hair was tied below his nape in a low ponytail. He had left his hitaite behind and replaced it with a white cloth instead, an attempt to hide the Hyuuga clan's mark on his forehead. He turned when he sensed Akira approach.

The Hyuuga was quick to mask his surprise at the sight of the redhead. She had exchanged her short skirt with a yukata and haori which covered her long legs and yet, the simple attire still managed to make her look beautiful, if not more feminine. Her kimono was of dark blue with a green obi accentuating her slim waist and making her eyes look greener. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun. The Akira before him was way different from the assertive, no-nonsense shinobi that she really is.

Neji smirked in amusement as Akira almost hobbled towards him, obviously having difficulty walking in her more restrictive clothes.

"Damn this!" she grumbled. She glared at Neji. "Just so you know, I regret agreeing to your idea."

"It was your idea to go on a disguise," replied Neji coolly.

"Yes but not like this! I can barely walk!" Akira retorted. "Argh! I always get the shorter straw. Why do I get to wear this thing?!" Her scowl deepened. "And why do I have to get married to you, of all people?!"

Neji, whose insurmountable pride was stung by Akira's retort, glared back at the redhead, indignant. _What the hell does she mean by me, of all people? _"This was partly your idea and you agreed with it. And for your information," an arrogant smirk crossed the Hyuuga's handsome featues, "you're not my type."

His last sentence made Akira see red. Was he serious? She may not be everybody's brand of beauty but she can stare at stunning in the face and still hold her ground. "Oh. Said the guy who was gawking at my legs ever since this whole mission started." Yuudai barked in agreement which irked Neji.

"I wasn't gawking," the Hyuuga replied, clenching his fists and slowly losing his cool. "And would you stop complaining?" He turned his back on her. How could a girl like her be able to piss people off that easy? Neji had no intention of knowing further.

An uncomfortable silence went between the two shinobi. From his peripheral vision, Neji could see Akira shifting uncomfortably. Well, it's not only her that got it hard. His clothes suck as well. His Hyuuga robes permit free movement, unlike this traditional garb. _This is troublesome, but...necessary._

"When this is over," said Akira as they made their way through the trees. "I'll kill you and Tsunade-sama."

Neji looked over at the redhead and saw her struggling against the uphill terrain. He offered her a hand which she accepted. "What for?" he asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"For subjecting me to this," Akira replied as she took Neji's assistance. "I don't know how rich, stupid, annoying, uppity people could stand this sort of clothes." She looked at the brunette. "How can you stand this? You're rich, do people like you wear these on a daily basis?"

"No," Neji replied curtly, not liking the way she classified him as 'rich, stupid, annoying and uppity'.

They continued to walk along the coast of Nadeshiko, silently and unseen. The thick foliage perfectly concealed them from prying eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Akira and Yuudai began to sense increasing activity, indicating that they are nearing the village proper. They paused for a while and studied the map once more.

"The edge of the woods end at about fifty meters from here. If we follow this small trail, we can enter through the main village," said Akira.

Yuudai found the trail easily and following the huge wolf, the two shinobi soon caught sight of Nadeshiko no Sato.

The village was small, and from a distance, Akira could make out the small fishing boats out in the sea. A gentle breeze set the nets swaying while men and women went on about their daily business. The late afternoon sun set the village in a dark orange haze, making the waves sparkle beautifully against the quaint backdrop of small huts, docks and fishing boats. Huge trees surrounded the island, with matching fine sand that sparkled lightly under the afternoon sun. As they got nearer, Akira saw the women preparing fish for drying on a wooden fixture. Not much of a fish eater, she cringed lightly at the smell. Beside her, Yuudai was barking gleefully while wagging his tail, excitement evident on his every feature. He may be from a proud lineage of wolves but he's still canine, no less. The sight and smell of fish tingled his senses and unlike his master who's more of an introvert, Yuudai loved seeing new things. The lively chatter and late afternoon sounds from the village excited him.

Once inside the village, Akira was no longer Satsuna Akira, jinchuriki and chuunin. Instead she was Hideki Aisha, obedient and docile wife. Hyuuga Neji became Hideki Hotaru, a small-time businessman, married to Hideki Aisha, out to take his wife on a honeymoon. They assumed new identities, and as their mission requires, they played their roles to the letter. The pair walked through the street unnoticed. Nobody regarded them as different or saw them as threats. To the villagers, they were nothing but a couple walking along, followed by their dog (although large by normal standards). They regarded the tall man as handsome, the woman beside him as beautiful, and as far as they were concerned they looked like ordinary people, nothing more.

As they made their way towards the small inn where they have decided to settle for the night, Yuudai suddenly gave a low growl, almost inaudible except to Akira. She then felt Neji wrap an arm around her waist. She stiffened at the sudden contact. Catching his quick glance, she relaxed and leaned closer to him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder in a fake show of affection.

"You noticed?" she whispered.

Neji nodded almost imperceptibly. "Two blocks away," he murmured. They continued walking, as if impervious of their surroundings.

"Hostile?"

The two shinobi were silent for a while as they gauged the intruder's intention. After a few moments, Akira sighed in relief.

_'He's gone, Hime-chan,'_ Yuudai said. _"He turned at the corner."_

"Apparently not. He's gone."

"Just a guard walking in the same direction as us," said Akira, turning towards the direction the man was. "He was wearing the village guard's uniform anyway." She smiled at Yuudai. "Thanks Yuudai."

They neared the small inn. It was a traditional Japanese inn with paper lanters, simple slate roof, a small garden, polished dark wood and sliding doors. Akira pulled away from Neji but he was quick to grab her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled at him, glaring daggers as her green eyes met his. "Harrasment isn't part of the mission."

The Hyuuga was calm, as ever. "We're not done yet. Until we're out of Nadeshiko you're still my wife." he said in that monotone of his, reminding her that although the guard earlier was no threat, there's still the probability that they are being watched. And expertly ignoring her huffs of protest, Neji merely pulled her closer, if not rougher than the first time.

Akira's scowl deepened but she did not budge. "Fine," she whispered roughly. "But next time tell me when you're about to invade my personal space. That is if you still want to live, _sweetheart." _She said the last word in the same breath she might've said "jackass" or "bastard" or "asshole" or any other expletive she could come up with.

"Fine by me, _honey,_" Neji muttered under his breath evenly, though loud enough for Akira to hear. He saw the redhead glare daggers at him. Obviously, the term of endearment did not sound well to her ears. A smug smirk played at the corner of the Hyuuga's lips.

"Welcome to Nadeshiko no Sato! Please come in and indulge in our unique onsen experience!"

* * *

Akira and Neji headed to the direction the young lady pointed. Once at the confines of the room, Akira glared at the Hyuuga openly.

"You can let go now, I'm sure we were not followed."

Neji tensed for a moment, as if he forgot that he was still holding the kunoichi by the waist. He glanced at her briefly before letting go.

"I would kill you," she said to the Hyuuga, frowning at him. "But I'll save it for the next time you do that."

Neji only gave her an expressionless look and turned away.

She sighed and turned to Yuudai but she suddenly remembered that they left him outside since animals are not allowed in the ryokan. Akira initially disagreed with Neji but figured it would be best to comply with the norms this time. She never goes anywhere without Yuudai but for the sake of this mission, she had to act as un-shinobi-like as possible, and letting Yuudai stay inside the ryokan would be like screaming "I'M NOT NORMAL!" and invite unwanted attention. Not to mention scare the poor receptionist off.

Yuudai hated the idea of being separated from his master but because the situation called for it, he obediently followed her wishes and stayed outside the ryokan instead.

_"Don't worry Yuudai, I'll call for you,"_ Akira had told him. She gave him a reassuring pat on the head before he disappeared in a thin veil of smoke.

Akira looked around the room. It was a typical ryokan, with tatami floors, a small table at the center of the room and small cushions. Paper lanterns adorned the corners of the room. A wooden dresser stood at one side, a large fuuton mattress was rolled in one corner and a closet was opposite the dresser. Clean yukata was folded for the two of them. All in all, the room was clean, simple and comfortable enough. The sliding door led to the inn's onsen.

She took the spare yukata and proceeded to the bathroom to change. As she mulled over their entire mission, Akira began to remember the Hyuuga's lavender eyes and his arm around her waist.

And then a thought startled her, she wasn't even sure if she really thought it, or it was just the effect of the sea.

After a few minutes, she dismissed it as just the effect of Nadeshiko's sea-must've made some of her brain cells pop while she was barfing her insides at The Pearl.

* * *

He had been in the small hot spring pool just adjacent to their room before he sensed a presence approaching him. The footsteps were light. He had been around her long enough to recognize her chakra signature.

"Mind if I join you?"

Neji opened his eyes to see Akira standing behind him, wrapped in a towel.

"Hn."

Akira shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." She lowered herself down the hot spring, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as the warm water touched her skin.

The pool was small, but large enough to accomodate two people. A small tray with procelain cups floated between him and Akira. A small teapot beside him was full with tea. He took it and filled both cups, silently enjoying this rare moment of peace in their mission. He's been around long enough to know that missions don't always end nicely, especially intel-gathering and espionage.

Neji watched as Akira settled at the furthest part of the pool, as if wary of him. If anything, he should be the one wary of the redhead-she's the one with the huge wolf anyway. But seeing how she averts her eyes from him, Neji could tell the girl was uncomfortable to be in a confined space with him.

He can't blame her. After two nights at Yugito's boat in that small space he called a bedroom, Neji could understand the redhead's hesitation to be near him. This is their first time together in a mission after all, and considering that they're barely acquainted with each other, it's a feat that they're doing well and are not after each other's throats. Of course it was awkward to be so near each other, be in the same sleeping space, Neji had to give it to the girl for being so collected.

"Hey."

Neji looked at Akira. "Hn?"

"Why do you think Tsunade-sama assigned us on a mission?"

The pale-eyed shinobi frowned a little. "Apparently she found us well-equipped for the job."

Akira let out a mirthless laugh. "Well-equipped? Me?" She looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. Then she looked at him, her green orbs dark with something he couldn't understand. "That's what Tsunade-sama thinks. What about you? Why do you think I was paired with you?"

The Hyuuga was silent. Again, Tsunade's words echoed in his mind.

_'Now Neji. For your __**real**__ mission.'_

Neji sighed before answering, "Because your skill complements mine." Akira frowned, not comprehending and Neji sighed once more.

"It's very similar to Inuzuka and Hinata-sama's dynamics, or mine and Tenten's. Inuzuka can pick up scents and trails our Byakugan can't, and Tenten's dexterity with weapons complement my jutsu." Neji stared at the red-haired kunoichi, nothing the small beads of water on her bare shoulders. His eyes met hers, and he was surprised to see the said kunoichi making her way towards him.

His breath hitched up a little as she drew near, the steam from the onsen making the faint blush on her pale skin more pronounced. She picked up the porcelain cup that was floating near him and brought it to her lips.

"Okay."

Neji cocked his head fractionally to one side. "Okay?"

Akira shrugged. "Yeah. I just wanted to know your thoughts." She set the cup down. "I'm sure you know I'm a jinchuriki, hence I'm not allowed to get out of the village most times. So you must understand my confusion as to the Hokage's whim of sending me, of all people, in an espionage mission." She settled beside him and leaned against the pool's wall. "And with what you just told me...I guess..."

She looked at Neji, her emerald eyes meeting his pale ones. He was suddenly aware of her proximity, the way her bare skin touched his, and for a moment, he remembered how she felt against him, with his arm around her waist as they walked Nadeshiko's street disguised as a married couple.

"I guess I find it funny." She gave a small smile and slowly made her way back to the other end of the pool, away from him. "Not that I have a good sense of humor, though." She smirked and started to climb out of the pool. Neji had to avert his stare as Akira wrapped a towel around her. Without another word, she went back inside the ryokan, her light footseps dying away.

Neji was silent as he watched the kunoichi disappear. One moment she's brash, the second she's quiet as the night. She's awkward and calculated, cold and warm, close then distant. A walking contradiction. An enigma.

He knew the Hokage had her reasons for putting them together in this bizarre mission. And while he was never really close with the Hokage like Naruto, Neji trusted the woman, after all, she's the leader of his village and is renowned all over the shinobi nations for her greatness.

But, just what exactly is Tsunade playing at, assigning Neji to _**that**_ mission?

And how does this unknown, red-haired shinobi fit into the general picture?

Even the genius Hyuuga Neji was at a loss.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**DISCLAIMER- standard disclaimer applies.**

**I was having qualms posting this chapter, afraid that Neji might seem OOC lately. I was browsing through other fanfics that I admire, trying to see how the writers portrayed Neji but instead of being inspired, I felt like I wasn't up to par.. But then I thought, "what the hell" and just went on with this. I guess it turned out okay. Still a lot of room for improvement but, okay. I think?**

**Tell me what you guys think. Any comments are welcome**

**~Akira**


	10. Sosa Ookami

10

Mission: Operation Ookami

Methodology: Observation

Summary:

Target observed for hostile behavior for 5 days. Engaged in rapport, planning and daily activities. No direct confrontation so far, target remains oblivious. Direct and indirect infiltration not yet commenced due to lack of access to information. Body language, tone of voice, psychological indices and mini mental status exam utilized to gather baseline data on target's psyche.

Results:

Target is fairly emotional due to gender specifications. No indications of hostility towards self and others so far. Mini mental status exam showed normal results, without signs of mental and psychological disturbance. Highly perceptive, Target refused to volunteer information about self. Introvert and with slightly demented social skills towards authority, but not bordering to antisocial behavior. Able to establish rapport on a platonic level.

Conclusion:

Lack of evidence to support hypothesis. Target stable.

Recommendations:

Continue observation. Commence indirect infiltration through skill assessment.


	11. Shinobi gakushuu 1: Supai

**11**

Akira walked slowly, holding her basket in the crook of her arm as her eyes wandered through the numerous shops and stalls. It is a bright morning in Nadeshiko and as planned, she's out in the marketplace to do some "shopping".

Her eyes glanced at the basket in her arms, noting the vegetables and fruits she had bought to make it appear she's nothing but a civilian tourist, looking for the best bargain on fruits and vegetables. She craned her neck, as if trying to see past the growing crowd. Her attention was caught when a stranger approached her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?""

Akira looked up at the tall, broad-shouldered man towering over her. He had brown, cropped hair, large brown eyes, a strong jaw and a deep voice. His chest and arm guards along with the distinct saber on his left hip affirmed her suspicions that he's of the military units of Nadeshiko.

Feigning uncertainty, Akira sighed. "I'm-I'm afraid I am. I can't seem to remember where I should go. Gomen..."

The man smiled at her, an upward lift of his lips. "Well, lucky you I happen to know this place like the back of my hand. You're a tourist?"

Akira frowned internally at the casual tone of his voice, but not wanting to blow her cover, she opted to go along with the shy but slightly fliry facade. "Yes I am." She faked a giggle. "But how did you know?"

"It's not always a pretty girl walks along the streets of Nadeshiko no Sato," he replied, a flirtacious glint in his brown eyes. He offered his right hand. "My name's Midori Riku."

"Hideki Aisha," Akira replied softly, accepting his hand and exposing more of her wrist, letting the loose sleeves of her kimono pool down to her arms. She feigned a blush afterwards.

"Nice to meet you. And where exactly do you want to go?" Riku smirked.

"I'm just actually walking around, looking for shops." Akira averted her stare. _C'mon just ask me already_, she muttered in her head.

Riku's smile widened. "I know a good souvenir shop, and a cheaper place to buy fruits. Do you mind if..."

"No, no, I don't mind. That would be great, Midori-san," she replied brightly. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"You're most welcome. And no need to be so formal with me. Just Riku-san is okay."

Akira forced a blush on her cheeks, which all the more made her look charming to the oblivious soldier. If, basing on the look on his face-the bright smile, the widening of his pupils, the facing of his trunk towards her and his slight forward lean-is to be judged, it's absolute fact that Midori Riku had unknowingly fallen into Akira's trap. Her subtle display of shyness mixed with slight flirtaciousness and confidence made a deadly mix, which Riku is already waist deep in the moment he allowed Akira's deceptively beautiful face and slender form catch his eye.

She knew he was watching her the moment she walked into the busy marketplace-saw him perched lazily in one of the village's outposts and simply watching the civilians. She made sure she caught his eye, pretending to ask for directions, smiling coyly at the shop keepers who greeted her, and walking in a way that showed off her dark blue kimono and of course the subtle sway of her hips. The moment he followed her with his eyes and stepped off his post, Akira knew she had him twirled around her finger. It was only a matter of minutes before she completely had him under control.

As she walked timidly beside Riku, Akira wondered how her 'husband' was doing with his own sleuthing.

* * *

Neji deactivated his Byakuugan and activated his Henge no jutsu. Slipping out of the alley's darkness, he joined the crowd of fishermen and tourists alike as he walked along the busy street. It was almost midday, and the town was in full swing, what with the preparations for the coming Fish Festival.

Based from his eavesdropping of two elderly men playing shogi in one of the shops, Nadeshiko's leader, Takeda Kyoko decided to hold the festival despite the current threat of terrorism from the foreign band of ninja. Some were baffled as to her intentions, but most were happy and excited about the coming festival. According to what Neji heard, it has been 2 years since the village last saw a celebration.

"Heh. It's just a waste of time if you ask me," Elderly Man 1 said. "All of our efforts should be on fighting off those ninja, not hanging useless flowers."

"Oh c'mon! It's been 2 years since this village saw something nice," protested Elderly Man 2. "It's getting boring really."

"Good change of scenery, eh?" Said Elderly Man 3.

"And we get to see pretty gals too."

"You dirty old man! What will your wife think?"

"Sheesh, I don't think she'll care."

"Oi, oi, oi! It's not your turn yet! Cheating again, huh? Get your hands of..."

Neji continued walking, keeping his senses on alert for any useful information about this foreign group of shinobi who obviously had nothing better to do than loot. He began to doubt the village's military's skills, but then again, who knew what kind of shinobi they are against?

After walking around and seeing nothing that warranted his immediate attention, Neji went inside a small tea shop and settling himself on one of the seats, ordered green tea and dango.

The waitress smiled at him. "Would that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank-" A flash of red crossed his peripheral vision and Neji stopped in mid-sentence. He turned immediately to the window, but the said flash was gone.

He turned back to the waitress. "Sorry, yeah. That's all."

The young woman beamed and bowed politely before walking away. Neji turned his attention back to the window.

They agreed to reconvene at 3 in the afternoon, at the forest edge, a few kilometers from the west dock of the island. Based from his initial survey of the island proper, it was the most deserted, probably because it was the dock nearest to Kirigakure, and considering the ugly relationship of the two villages, that part of the island was probably almost neglected.

The brunette frowned a little as he mused over what he had gathered so far. He had managed to extract information from an old woman he helped with the groceries earlier, also from a young female military trainee who was eager-overly eager-to show him around. Of course, after a little bit of flirting which made the Hyuuga wince now that he thought of it. He often scoffed at Kiba whenever he flirts shamelessly with the girls back at Konoha, and frankly, Neji was surprised how his curt replies and fake smiles made the young girl blush like mad. He knew he has his own share of fangirls back at home, but still, Neji didn't pay them much mind.

He began to wonder how Akira was doing, whether she was also flirting with someone to wheedle information from them. The thought of her green eyes lighting up in a fake smile made Neji frown more.

His dango and tea arrived and as Neji sipped the warm drink, his mind sifted through the information he had gathered so far. A lot of things still doesn't make sense, and as he glanced at the wall clock of the shop, he began to grow impatient, wanting to meet up with the red-haired kunoichi to discuss things with her.

_'Was she able to find out a lot? _' he thought. He glanced once more at the wall clock. It said 2:45pm. He stood up, left money on the table and walked out of the shop. The afternoon sun beat down on him, and the heat drew the people from the streets to the shops. Walking briskly, he made his way to the west dock, blending in with the crowd and looking as inconspicuous as he could. When he was far away from the prying eyes of the civilians, he had let his jutsu down, activated his Byakuugan and dashed off into their meeting place. In a few minutes, he saw her out in the dock, her red hair a striking dash of color against the dark rocks of Nadeshiko's shore and the bright blue ocean, in contrast with the deserted atmosphere of the old dock.

She had sensed his nearing presence, and she spun around to face him, her brows knitted into a frown when he landed gracefully beside her.

"I thought we're not supposed to use chakra," she said, disapproval lacing her voice. "You were leaping on trees, with your Byakugan on. What are you thinking?"

Neji only regarded her silently, and it made the kunoichi feel like a housewife nagging her husband for not fixing the faucet. The idea was horrid, and she just sighed, not wanting to entertain the thought. The married couple act was starting to get to her and she shuddered. No way.

"There's a small hut," she said, pointing to her left. "Let's go in the shade."

She and the Hyuuga walked along the sandy beach of Nadeshiko, with Akira trudging slowly in her geta sandals and filled to the brim basket. Neji slowed his strides and took the basket from her.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the assortment of fruits inside.

Akira didn't answer until they were inside the small hut. "Fruits. I went to the market."

They settled on a wide bench, overlooking the sea. The hut was actually more like a shed, with thatched roof, wooden posts, bare earth as flooring and a small table. It probably served as temporary resting place for fishermen in the past.

Akira untied her hair, letting her long locks free from the tight bun. That "walk" with the arrogant Riku guy was mentally and physically draining, because aside from pretending to be sweet and charming, her facial muscles hurt from all the fake smiling and giggling she had to do to make Riku spill everything. She opened her mouth a few times, rubbing her cheeks and excercising her facial muscles. She caught Neji looking at her strangely.

"My face hurt," she explained, rubbing her jaw. "Didn't think using my charm would hurt like this."

Neji's lips curled in an amused smirk. "And did it pay off?"

Akira tucked a strand of her hair that was blown by the ocean breeze. "It did." She looked at him. "How about you? Did your charm work, or did you scare our informants away with your death glare?"

"Hn."

It was Akira's turn to smirk. She humored the Hyuuga. "Oh. I always knew that's where your charm lies. The whole aloof thing makes the girls back home fawn over you." She made a face. "Though I never understood why."

"Me either."

Akira continued to rub her cheeks. "If there's anything good I'm getting from this mission, it's extra bragging rights."

Neji stared at the redhead, one eyebrow raised in question. Akira shrugged and continued, "A certain chuunin I know got a huge crush on you but she's quite mean and hoards the best seats in the faculty room all the time. I can get her to move her ass when I tell her I slept on the same bed with you."

"You're not serious," said Neji, quite unbelieving. Yeah, he knows he's quite popular with the female population, but_...seriously?_

The amused look from Akira's emerald eyes faded. "'Course not," she replied rather bluntly. "I can make her run like a banshee without you as a bragging right." She held her kanzashi on one hand as she twisted her hair in a loose bun at the base of her nape.

Neji sighed and watched as her hands adjusted her fringes. He caught a faint whiff of flowers as she tucked the kanzashi back in her red locks.

"Anyway, I made sure I gathered a lot of info in exchange for batting my lashes like an idiot the whole time," continued Akira. She unsheathed the dagger she kept in her obi and began slicing the watermelon. The humidity made her suddenly hungry. "But I'm afraid what I gathered isn't much. So what have you found out?"

Neji looked away from her and stared at the ocean. "Well first of all, I learned that Nadeshiko and Kirigakure had been in conflict for almost a decade, with the two villages always warring with each other. Of course, with its shinobi forces, Nadeshiko didn't stand a chance.

Although back in the day, they weren't enemies but close allies. Kirigakure even helped train Nadeshiko's troops, and in times of war Nadeshiko gave manpower and served as Kiri's 2nd base and was used as a pit stop for all sorts of missions. Nadeshiko also provided resources to Kirigakure."

"And to the entire Land of Water."

Neji nodded. "Yes. Kirigakure weren't exactly allies in the same way as Konoha and Suna-since Nadeshiko is not a shinobi village. They're more of trade partners. They supply all marine needs of Kirigakure and the Land of Water and was actually very prosperous." Neji paused and frowned a little. "Although, considering Kirigakure's leader at that time, it's strange how they managed to persuade a small, peaceful village like Nadeshiko to cooperate."

"Well, my informant told me that Nadeshiko's leader back then, Mitsuko-sama, didn't really believe in Yagura-sama's tyrannical ideas but the 2 villages got on well enough, with Kiri often helping in Nadeshiko's security issues," said Akira. She took one slice of the watermelon and gave it to Neji, who accepted silently. "I guess because there's a mutual need for each other that's why."

"Hn. True. I asked around about the group of shinobi that they're so concerned about and everybody seems to believe they're from Kirigakure. The reason is because Kirigakure's the only village that had openly expressed conflict with Nadeshiko."

Akira nodded. "Yeah, and if you look at it, it makes sense. Nadeshiko's okay with other villages, except Kirigakure." The redhead smirked. "Wrong choice of opponent, if you ask me."

"I heard the present Mizukage's trying to make peace," replied Neji. "There was even an attempt to a peace talk a couple of months ago."

"And then this shit happened." Akira sighed. "I won't blame Takeda-sama for holding a grudge against Kiri and doubting it's motives."

"But we're still not sure if these shinobi group is indeed affiliated with Kiri or with a shinobi village."

"My informant was there during the group's attacks." Akira paused to take a bite of her watermelon. "He said the group did not wear any hitaite or any sign of shinobi village. They also used a variety of ninjutsu, took some women and children, burned houses and stole goods. I asked him if they took something else, or was looking for something, and according to him, they weren't. If we are to base their motives on their actions, I think this group is just some low-life bandits."

Neji sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well, that's an option. I was able to browse through some of the books in their library, hoping for a clue. I found the document from the Daimyo of the Land of Water declaring Nadeshiko's forced secession."

"Whoa," said Akira, surprised. "Forced secession? You mean like-"

"-like the Land of Water wiped off Nadeshiko from its map."

Akira took another slice of watermelon while looking at Neji. "Oh. That's..." at a loss for words, Akira instead took a bite, allowing Neji to go on.

"It all started when Yagura-sama, the 4th Mizukage and Terumi-sama's predecessor wanted to merge with Nadeshiko no Sato." Neji shifted and faced Akira. "Kirigakure had always wanted to expan their horizon and since they are living up to the name "Village of the Bloody Mist" they also wanated to acquire more leverage against the other shinobi nations. Seeing as they trained Nadeshiko's warriors, and that Nadeshiko has natural resources that they so lack, Kirigakure had decided it wanted Nadeshiko no Sato. Of course, Mitsuko-sama opposed the proposition. In Nadeshiko's point of view, they were independent enough and was not a shinobi village to begin with. It wants nothing to do with Kiri and shinobi in general. Mitsuko-sama made this known to Yagura-san, and of course, the latter was infuriated. Wars were fought, with Nadeshiko always on the losing end. The conflict grew to the point that the Water Daimyo was called to negotiate. No peaceful treaty was reached since the Daimyo sided with Kirigakure. The war would've continued but since it was affecting the trade of both villages, the Daimyo decided to forcibly secede with Nadeshiko. Kirigakure severed its ties with Nadeshiko and officially, the latter is no longer a part of the Land of Water."

The two shinobi were silent as they got lost into their own thoughts. Akira, frowning while slicing up more watermelon, and Neji looking out into the ocean, his pale lavender eyes pensive. It took a while before Akira broke the silence.

"Hmm. Seems like we're in deep shit." She looked up at the brunette shinobi. "If, let's say this shinobi group is indeed from Kiri, and they attack now and we get caught in the crossfire, it's gonna be an international issue."

"Why?"

"Konoha is allies with the Mist." Akira's emerald eyes pierced into Neji's lavender ones. "Regardless if it's in self-defense or not, Kirigakure will see it as a threat and will retaliate at Konoha." She shook her head. "I don't know if Tsunade-sama's suicidal or what for sending us here, but she just placed us and the village in a precarious situation."

Neji crossed his arms. "I don't think Hokage-sama's suicidal. For one, this mission was authorized, meaning it's in the books. Nadeshiko's leader knows we're here. Except of course our identity and the date we arrived."

Akira rolled her eyes. "C'mon Hyuuga, not everyone's as smart as you are."

Neji sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, if we're careful not to let our affiliation be known, Kirigakure will not be able to retaliate at Konoha. They wouldn't know, would they? Second, I'm sure Nadeshiko sought Konoha's help. Tsunade-sama won't meddle with other village's affairs, especially not her allies."

"Oh. She sort of mentioned that during the mission briefing."

"She did. That's why it's important we remain unknown."

Akira frowned at the brunette and glared. "You were the one using chakra so blatantly!"

To which Neji only scoffed. "Hn. This place is deserted. Nobody would sense my chakra."

"Fine, whatever." She took another bite of fruit. "I like you better that way, anyways. The brown eyes were kinda scary," she said, referring to Neji's henge.

Neji only smirked and took an apple from the basket and started eating. Akira finished her watermelon slice and drank from the small canteen of water Neji offered her.

"My informant brought me to the southwest part of the island. You know what we saw there?"

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Akira, "but ruins. The place looked like it was ransacked just recently. Have you been to the other parts of this island?" When Neji shook his head, Akira smiled. "I haven't too, of course, but I had my wolves scout the place and guess what? The rest of the island's untouched except for the south and west parts."

Neji's eyes widened fractionally in surprise. _How was she able to summon her wolves and gather information that quickly? _"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that there's something there that this group is after." Akira sighed. "I asked around if there's a dojutsu that exists here in the village, but there's none apparently. So we can tick off blood line purgers from our list. I asked if they have someone valuable, like a priest or priestess, even a jinchuriki perhaps. It turned out negative. So I figured, it must be unrelated to us shinobi. When my informant told me about the dispute over the coral reefs, that's when I entertained the thought that maybe, we're making a mountain out of a molehill here."

"Coral reef?" Neji frowned in confusion.

"Yeah. Under all this water, there's a huge coral reef along the south coast of Nadeshiko, extending all they way here. It was discovered only a couple of years ago, almost the same time Kirigakure announced its desire to merge with Nadeshiko." Akira smiled. "Hey, but before we jump into the conclusion that Kiri wanted Nadeshiko's reefs, let me first share this bit of info I learned."

Neji remained silent so Akira continued. "Have you heard of Team Seven's feat which earned Naruto his own bridge? Yeah, the contractor slash villain of their little stint was Gato, the businessman which for a time Konoha had a deal with when it comes to supplying metals. Basically, our standard-issued kunai, shuriken, wire and others are made from Gato's metals. Now, aside from metals, Gato is also in all sorts of business: food, tourism, luxury items. When he died, he left his empire to his son, Tora. Shortly after Team Seven's mission, Konoha severed the contract with Gato's company but that's not important. What's important is that when Gato died, his business empire didn't. It lived on under Tora and he employed the same business principles his father used. That means bullying shinobi and civilian villages and monopolizing trade. For a time, Nadeshiko was a business partner of Gato and Tora eventually. But the deal ended when the conflict with Kiri happened. Gato withdrew the deal with Nadeshiko and instead invested a lot in the Land of the Crescent Moon. However, according to my informant, it was all an act by Tora. Sure he wasn't making business with Nadeshiko anymore, but he's still profiting off Nadeshiko's goods."

"How?"

"That's where the coral reef comes in," said Akira, her eyes bright with excitement. "I said earlier that underneath all this gunk is a coral reef, right? It was discovered shortly before Kiri and Nadeshiko's conflict. The twist here is that it wasn't just Nadeshiko who knew about this reef but also Gato. How he found out is no longer important. What's important is that Gato also wanted to use the reef, but of course to be able to do so, he'll have to ask Nadeshiko's permission first. I guess it was a stroke of luck for old man Gato that Nadeshiko was in the middle of a tryst with Kiri because all of Nadeshiko's efforts back then was focused on Kirigakure. So he basically had free access to the reef. To make sure that Nadeshiko would remain ignorant of his backstabbing, he withdrew all deals with Nadeshiko to make it appear he's no longer interested in the village. But in reality, he's been siphoning the reefs from Nadeshiko to the black market, that nasty bastard!"

Akira sighed. "By the time Nadeshiko got wind that their reefs were damaged, Gato had already made billions. Now, Nadeshiko got lucky because Gato died and for a while, their reefs got the peace it deserved and remained untouched until recently."

"When this shinobi group attacked?"

Akira nodded to the Hyuuga. "Yup. My informant told me they think it is all Tora's doing, but of course, they don't have solid evidence."

"It's also possible that Tora-san and Kirigakure teamed up."

"Yeah, after all Gato used to hire Kiri nins a lot in his business transactions." Akira heaved a deep sigh. "We are in deep shit, really."

Neji couldn't agree more, but opted to remain silent instead.

The two shinobi stared at each other for a while before averting their stares back at the ocean. It was almost dusk and the sun was low on the horizon, casting a yellow-orange hue across the water. Waves tossed over the rocky shore, and leaves swayed along the ocean breeze. Akira closed her eyes briefly and allowed herself to be calmed by the sea.

She sighed and glanced at the brunette shinobi beside her. Neji was not looking at the ocean, but at her and instead of being flustered at being caught staring, the Hyuuga merely smirked and stood up.

"Let's head back."

Akira sighed deeply. "Alright." She stretched her arms and followed Neji out of the hut.

They walked along the shore, listening to the crash of the waves. Neji did not bother performing a henge and Akira let him be, they were after all, along the deserted part of the island and as far as she can sense, there's no one around but the two of them. They walked in silence, each busy with their own thoughts. Akira brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Water was never her strong element, preferring tall trees and moist earth over rocky shores and waves, but right now, Akira found the ocean...beautiful. Free. Not bound by something or someone. And as every wave crashed against the dark rocks, the kunoichi felt _it._ In the dark recesses of her mind. Urging her.

Go. Now.

_Where?_

She had stopped walking without realizing and Neji turned around to tell her to keep up, but when he saw her staring at the ocean, he refrained. Against the setting sun, her hair being blown by the wind, her eyes dark like green stones, her usual scowl replaced by something he couldn't place. Neji paused and watched her, silently activating his Byakuugan only to see the tumultous chakra within.

_I trust you with this mission, Hyuuga Neji._

Neji sighed and watched the silent kunoichi, wondering what could she possibly be thinking, and he couldn't help but consider the possibility that had been lurking in his mind since this mission started. He had been with her for almost a week now, had even shared the same sleeping space with her and yet he knew nothing. Nothing about this red-haired enigma that annoys him but piqued his interest to no end.

_A hundred percent success rate, nothing less._

And Hyuuga Neji had never failed a mission. Ever.

"Akira?"

She turned, surprise evident in her eyes. It was the first time he addressed her as such, without honorifics and with her first name.

He said nothing and waited, as if wanting her to decide if they'll walk on or stay. For a moment they held each other's gaze before Akira looked down, sighed and walked.

"Sorry," she muttered as she passed by him. "I was sort of thinking if I should fling myself over there but then I remembered the pay I'd get from this mission and I changed my mind." She continued to walk with long strides.

Neji watched her for a while, noting how the frown was back on her face and her eyes losing the light in them, before catching up with her. "Hn. You should have."

"Because the pay's shit?"

"Hn."

To his surprise, Akira laughed, and with a genuine smile turned to the stoic Hyuuga. "Nah. You'll miss me."

Pale eyes followed the red-head's slim form.

"...Hn."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**10/12/2014- Edited some minor spelling errors, but I think I still missed some since I did while at work. Anyway, please point out some mistakes if you spot them. Thanks!**

**I know this chapter was more-talk-less-action again but to be honest, fight scenes are my weakness. I just can't seem to express all the action going on in my head. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer and actionn-packed, as I think I''m nearing the end of my Nadeshiko Adventure arc. **

**So please, read and review. And thanks for those who have read my story.**

**~Akira**


	12. Watashi wa kaibutsudesu!

**12**

"Took you long enough."

Akira shrugged. "Sorry, Yuudai. It's risky summoning you guys. I only managed to do so yesterday because I was able to sneak away from that Riku guy."

The grey wolf growled threateningly. "Was he giving you a hard time?"

"No, he wasn't," Akira replied with a light chuckle.

"And the Hyuuga, Hime-san?" a beautiful white wolf beside Akira asked.

She looked at Sachiko, surprise in her eyes. "Umm...no, he wasn't. But how did you know about him?"

Sachiko giggled. "Yuudai-san told me. Sorry Hime, but he kept on venting about the Hyuuga."

Akira then turned to the grey wolf, amusement in her bright green eyes. Yuudai growled, avoiding her stare.

"I don't trust him, is all," he grumbled, threat lacing his deep growl. Sachiko sighed.

"Oh c'mon, Onii-san! He doesn't seem bad," the younger wolf said. She sat beside Akira. "And he definitely doesn't look bad too, eh Hime?"

Yuudai let out an indignant bark, glaring at his adoptive sister and taking a protective stance. _"Grr...you haven't met him yet, Sachiko. How can you tell he can be trusted with Hime-san's safety?"_

The snow-white wolf was about to retort but Akira silenced them with a raise of her hand. "Hey, can it." She looked at Yuudai and gave a patient smile. "I appreciate your concern Yuudai, and I agree that we've only known Hyuuga for a short time. And yes, I don't trust him that much either." She gave the huge wolf a pat on the head. "But take it easy, alright? I haven't seen my entire life flash in front of me yet, so I guess I'm not dying any time soon."

Then turning to the snow-white wolf beside her, she grinned and scruffed the back of her ears. "And as for you, snowball, don't go off teasing your Onii-san too much, okay? Like I said, we can't trust the Hyuuga yet, but we shouldn't let him know. He might seem "not so bad" right now, but he's a very skilled jounin and we can't underestimate him, alright?"

Sachiko, the ever-cheerful wolf among Akira's pack, barked gleefully. "Hai, hai, Hime-chan! But you should hear Onii-san rant about the 'Hyuuga kid'. It's funny. Oh and can I meet him? I saw him yesterday while we were scouting the docks and he's quite fast, Hime. Can I race him, huh? Please?"

Akira rolled her eyes. Despite their huge stature and fearsome abilities, her wolves could sometimes act like children. She sighed exasperatedly. She summoned them in the island's forest, near the southwest dock where she and Neji had previously entered the village, in order to aid her in gathering more information. Luckily, the village is busy preparing for the coming festival, so no stray guards and scouts littered the area, unlike yesterday when Akira had previously sent them out. The island's forest has thick foliage, to which Akira was grateful for, because the large canopy of trees obstructed them from view and offered natural sound-proofing to her wolves' barks and growls.

It was 3 in the morning-even the early riser Hyuuga wasn't up yet. Akira knew he would be looking for her when he wakes up, so she left a hurriedly written note saying she'll meet up with Yuudai and come back promptly. Which is what she's doing right now.

''Fine, fine, Sachiko," said Akira to the white wolf. "But he's not a social being, so don't get your hopes up." Akira knew Neji would have reservations meeting the energetic white wolf, but just to shut Sachiko up, _yeah alright whatever._

Sachiko, like Yuudai, is a member of the Satsuna clan's famed wolves called Musha Ookami **(Translation: warrior wolf)**. In her clan, all Satsuna has the ability to tame and command wolves, whether they be regular wolves or the clan's own. From what Akira learned from her grandmother, a strong binding contract governs the relationship of all Satsuna and their wolves. Musha Ookami are a special breed and what differentiates them from regular wolves is that the Musha Ookami, aside from having a bond with a Satsuna, have chakra, and if taught can perform jutsus unique to their lineage's.

When the Satsuna clan met their unfortunate end seventeen years ago, the Musha Ookami were scattered all over the continent. Some were able to return to Shizukana Yama, some stayed to aid their masters in the fruitless battle, and most perished along with the rest of the Satsuna clan. Sachiko came to join Akira's pack when the kunoichi had encountered the wolf in one of her C-rank missions, along the border of Grass Village.

_They were on their way back to Konoha after briefly escorting a young priest to his destination in a temple at Kusagakure. Their team had been travelling silently, until:_

_"Hime..."_

_Akira looked at Yuudai, and in the short seconds they communicated, she knew. She whistled a three-note tune, catching the attention of the team leader, Gekko Hayate_

_"Oi Akira. Will you save flirting with Hayate-sensei for later? Don't break the formation!" Daichi, Akira's loud-mouthed teammate said, snickering._

_She ignored him, all her attention at her sensei. Then her eyes met with Saburou who confirmed her suspicions with a cock of his brow._

_Hayate gave the tiniest nod and looked ahead, as if nothing was out of ordinary. They continued for another hour, leaping over trees and maintaining their formation: Hayate in front being the squad leader; Saburou to Hayate's left, a member of the Aburame clan; Daichi to the right, a loud-mouthed chuunin whose loud mouth greatly contrasted his tactical skills; and lastly, Akira and Yuudai bringing up the rear. Their formation was a basic, diamond-shaped one, designed for escort and scouting missions._

_And right now, they are being followed by five unknown shinobi-with one of them having chakra that Akira recognized._

_The realization dawned on her the moment a kuunai with a kibakufuda lodged at a tree to her right._

_"Now!" Hayate yelled, unsheathing his katana._

_The Konoha shinobi leapt off the trees and landed smoothly on the ground. As fluid as water, Team Hayate got into their defensive position: Saburou in front, Akira and Yuudai flanking the Aburame on opposite sides, Daichi behind Saburou and Hayate bringing the rear. Since Akira is well-versed in all types of Bukijutsu and Hayate is a proficient kenjutsu user, they provide the support for Saburou's offense and Daichi's defense maneuvers. And with Akira's Kekkei Genkai, she and Yuudai form the defensive/offensive circle around the team. _

_The enemy ninja landed a few meters, surrounding them. Four shinobi, one wolf._

_"I guess it's an even fight," one of the enemy shinobi said-a huge man with bear-like physique. "You've got a dog too."_

_Yuudai growled menacingly, eyeing the snow-white wolf and the leash around its neck connecting it to the huge shinobi. Akira smirked. "It's settled then, bear-man. Take your team home or else you're dinner."_

_"What do you want?" Hayate said. "You wear no hitaite-you're renegades."_

_"Damn right, bastard," said another shinobi, this time short and rather scrawny. He had a long gash on his cheek. "Now let's get this over with-"_

_"You talk too fucking much."_

_The forest ground shook as each member of Team Hayate battled their opponents: Hayate with the short and scrawny shinobi who apparently was the renegade shinobi's leader; Daichi with a lean masked shinobi who seemed to specialize in genjutsu-for a moment Akira worried for the loud-mouthed chuunin since genjutsu was his weakness; Saburou with another ninja who apparently was skilled with weapons; and Akira with the bear-like man._

_Akira unsheathed her katana and got into her stance withYuudai beside her in his Alpha form. Her eyes were not with the bear-like shinobi, though. It was with the white wolf who had transformed as well._

_The wolf's silver streaks made her snow-white fur glow under the afternoon sun, her crystal-blue eyes piercing Akira's green orbs. She smirked. It is indeed, settled then._

_"Let's see if your mutt can go against mine, bitch," said the bear-like shinobi. _

_Akira's smirk widened as she coursed her chakra into her blade, "Fuck yeah." And in a blink, the two shinobi charged against each other, Akira's blade clashing with the enemy's kunai. She blocked his attack with her blade and used the handle to butt him on the groin. The man staggered backwards, cussing, and Akira followed her attack with a combination that severed the man's tendons behind his knees and ankles, impairing his gait and balance. _

_Yuudai and the snow-white wolf had their own battle too. Barks, growls along with fierce bites, Yuudai's signature Garuga and the whooshing from the white wolf's paws disturbed the forest's peace._

_"Hime! She's a Musha Ookami too!"_

_"I know Yuudai, her chakra screams it from afar. But she's untamed. Give me an opening and I'll subdue her!"_

_Akira leapt back from her enemy's earth jutsu, landing on top of a high branch. Her enemy is a big man with a long reach and a great height advantage. She knew she had to get closer or use a long-ranged jutsu as well, in order to kill him. He was also an extensive earth jutsu user. Akira smirked. That, she can match. She quickly made a plan in her mind._

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

_She made four clones, three of which attacked the Bear-man, while one stayed behind to wait for an opening. The three clones threw shuriken towards the enemy, purposefuly missing their target to make him move. As expected, Bear-man leapt away from projectiles, landing precisely where the fourth bunshin was hidden. _

_"Your aim sucks!" the enemy roared. "Is this how Konoha shinobi are nowadays?!"_

_Akira bit back a reply and instead set her plan in motion. As the three bunshin engaged the Bear-man in mediocre taijutsu, the fourth Akira-bunshin was busy attaching chakra threads to senbons. These the bunshin threw and the Bear-man deflected them with his kunai, but failed to notice the chakra threads. At a precise moment, all bunshins disappeared and the real Akira, atop Yuudai now, was rapidly forming a seal._

_"Doton: Doryudan!"_

_A dragon made of mud was quickly charging for Bear-man. He struggled against the chakra threads that bound him, making escape impossible. Akira watched cold-heartedly as the man screamed and begged for mercy as the earth dragon circled him round and round, drowning his cries. The earth dragon didn't stop-it continued to flush him with volumes of thick mud, drowning his screams until the gurgling of his dying breath stopped. When Akira was satisfied, she dispelled the jutsu, and the earth dragon disappeared. Only a thick layer of mud remained._

_Akira dismounted Yuudai and looked around. Her team seemed to have finished with their own fights too. Saburou was dusting off his chuunin uniform, leaving a corpse full of insects behind him. Daichi was being assisted by Hayate-sensei, with the former clutching his left arm. Hayate seemed unscathed but Daichi was looking pale and when they drew closer, Akira saw the deep stab wound on his arm. _

_"Everyone okay?" Hayate asked, his voice cracking with his chronic cough._

_"Hai."_

_"Hai, sensei." replied Akira before turning her full attention to the wounded white wolf that lay a few meters from her. She turned to Yuudai._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"She's only unconscious Hime," Yuudai replied. "You're right, she is untamed and had poor control of her chakra. Also, she's a youngin, probably abandoned somewhere in the mountains. I might've hit her too hard with the Garuga. I'm sorry, Hime-san."_

_Akira nodded, silently thinking on her next course of action. She turned to see her team assembling and she approached them. Hayate was assisting Daichi against a tree._

_"Damn that nin!" Daichi exclaimed. "The guy's a genjutsu freak...had me all confused and I wasn't able to calculate his next move. Got friggin' stabbed."_

_"Don't move too much," said Akira as she knelt in front of him. "And stop complaining, you sound like a girl."_

_Daichi struggled to make a face but it only turned into a grimace of pain instead. "Argh. I'll beat you when my arm's good, jinchuriki!"_

_"Whatever." She set to work swiftly, controlling the bleeding by applying direct pressure. Hayate knelt beside her._

_"Need help?" he asked, eyeing his student carefully. Akira shook her head._

_"He'll be fine sensei. I'll just apply a tourniquet over his upper arm." The redhead glanced at her pale teammate. "His laceration is quite deep and he'll need stitches. For now, direct and indirect pressure will help." As she spoke, her hands moved quickly, wrapping Daichi's injured arm in a pressure bandage before applying an arm sling. In a matter of minutes, Akira's patched-up first aid was done, Daichi was looking less pale thanks to a small pill Akira gave him._

_Hayate clapped his red-haired pupil amicably on the shoulder. Though their team was not gifted with a medic-nin, the group's only kunoichi was skilled enough to deal with most of battle-related injuries, even more, and he was proud that she had stepped up to fill the role of medic._

_"We'll rest here for a while," said Hayate, standing up and swiflty taking in the small forest clearing. "Saburou, prepare the camp."_

_"Sensei?"_

_He turned to the kunoichi. "Yeah?"_

_He saw her eyes drift towards the lone lump of white fur lying a few distance from them. Hayate understood and gave her his wordless permission. Akira bowed in thanks and made her way to where the snow-white wolf lay._

_Hayate watched in curiousity and fascination as Akira knelt in front of the white wolf, and pressed her ear against the wolf's side, as if listening for heartbeat. Then, she formed a seal and a reddish glow of chakra enveloped her hands as she pressed it on the wolf's head, all the while whispering something that he can't hear. He watched as the white wolf stirred and the red glow slowly disappeared. Then Akira stood and waited, her face an expression of utter concentration._

_Slowly, the white wolf stood on its legs and looked around wildly. Akira spoke to it, her words undistinguishable from afar. Hayate was surprised to see the wolf suddenly docile-quite different from the way it growled and barked at them when they engaged the enemy. The wolf then sat on his haunches and to Hayate's shock, bowed so lowly at Akira, almost prostrate, as if worshipping a red-haired goddess. A low whimper was heard, and just like that, Akira had the fearsome beast under her command. She spoke some more to the wolf, and then knelt before it and took out a scroll._

_"What is she doing?"_

_Hayate turned and saw Sauburou also watching intently at the ritual that was unfolding. Hayate coughed twice and answered, "It's a summoning contract, I believe. Only, more complex and different from ours."_

_The two male shinobi watched as Akira unsheathed her katana and raise it above her head, while her other hand was making multiple seals. Hayate was shocked to learn that the kunoichi is able to perform seals one-handedly, and his shock was only multiplied when a blinding flash of chakra emerged from the tip of the katana. The wolf placed her paw on the scroll and when Akira was done with the last seal, she stabbed the scroll with her katana, and the ground rumbled and shook and then everything was quiet._

_The white wolf was gone, Akira was packing the scroll back to her pouch and she and Yuudai was making their way back to them._

_"I sent her back," the kunoichi said. "I named her Sachiko by the way. You'll meet her soon."_

_And since then, Team Hayate had expanded in number, accomodating Akira's latest addition to her pack._

"Hime?"

Akira snapped back from her reminisce and smiled fondly at the white wolf in front of her.

"Are you okay, Akira-hime?" Sachiko asked, worry in her eyes. She sat beside the kunoichi. "You suddenly looked...weird...like you blacked out. That only happens when _it_ speaks to you."

Akira scruffed behind the wolf's ear. "No, my mind's all mine at the moment. I was just, uh, remembering when you first joined the pack."

"Oh, yeah," said Sachiko. Her bright wolfish grin then turned a bit sad. "You were remembering Hayate-san too...right?" When Akira nodded slowly, Sachiko continued, "He was kind to you, and us. I kinda miss his cough...a little."

Akira smiled at the younger wolf. "Yeah, I miss Hayate-sensei too." She sighed deeply and stood up, noting the rising sun on the horizon. "Alright, that's enough mush for one day." She resumed her commanding tone. "Scout the area, make sure to be undetected. We'll reconvene in the afternoon. Howl if there's anything."

Yuudai bowed in acknowledgement. "Be careful, Hime," he said before dashing off in the forest's darkness.

Sachiko grinned at the redhead. "See ya later Hime-chan!" It gave a cheerful bark before running off in the opposite direction.

Akira shook her head as she walked back towards the ryokan, activating a henge as she walked. '_That eternal ray of sunshine',_ she thought affectionately towards the white wolf. Sachiko was her fastest wolf, being wind as her chakra affinity. She is also the youngest, and the most charming, shall we say, for whenever Akira summons her, the kids in the academy seemed to be less afraid of her. Even Yuudai cannot help but be fond of the young wolf.

Dawn was slowly rising when Akira was finally at the ryokan, and silently channeling her chakra, she climbed up the wall, jumped off the roof and entered their room without being seen or heard. She expected the Hyuuga to be still asleep, except he wasn't.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted in a whisper, dispelling her henge no jutsu. Her greeting was met with a hard stare.

"Hn. Next time, transform into someone younger, not an old woman jumping off from roofs," said the Hyuuga with a slight frown.

Akira sighed. "I looked like an old woman?" When the Hyuuga said nothing, Akira bit her lip. "Oh. I was trying to hide my red hair. Turned it white, I guess."

Neji only shook his head imperceptibly. He realized jinchuriki were a little bit on the idiot side, if Naruto and Akira were to be examples. "You were out early."

"Yeah, I sent my wolves to scout the area again. We'll meet up at noon." She sat on the tatami mat. "What's our plan for today?'

"The same. Let's try to dig more on Taro and Gato's involvement in Nadeshiko's trade business. We'll reconvene at the dock once more."

"Okay. Same time?'

"Hn."

After breakfast and putting on their disguie, Akira and Neji started to get out of the ryokan.

"You go on ahead," said Akira.

Neji paused at the doorway. "What?"

"I said, you go ahead." The redhead suddenly looked edgy. "I, uh, I'll set out later. Go on." She almost said 'shoo' but quickly caught herself.

The Hyuuga was silent but his eyes held the question. Akira groaned. "I'm meeting someone," she explained, a faint blush making its way to her cheeks. "He's picking me up at the village square. Now go!"

The brunette shinobi let down his henge and slid the door close behind him. There was a short pause before he spoke in a low voice, "We're supposed to be married."

Akira's blush deepened at the way Neji was staring at her. "I didn't tell him I'm married."

A frown made its way to the Hyuuga's emotionless face. Somehow, the idea of the red-haired kunoichi meeting someone else surprisingly bothered him. He didn't like it when he had to flirt with some girl to get information, and he certainly didn't like the idea that the kunoichi was doing the same thing. He knew it was necessary though, for the completion of the mission, and yet he didn't understand why he was so bothered by it.

"That's stupid."

"What?"

"Hn." He watched as the kunoichi turned livid at his next words. "What's the point of pretending to be married if people will see you hanging on to some lewd man other than your husband?"

Anger always seemed to fuel the kunoichi into words. "Well, I'll be damned if you aren't doing the same thing! What, you expect me to believe that you got your info from some dusty box of books and pamphlets? We know that the best sources are people, not some piece of paper! And how do you get that? Asking straight-out?"

"You're missing the point."

"Fuck I am." She stepped closer to the lavender-eyed shinobi. "I'm not the only one batting my lashes on some stranger in exchange for information, Hyuuga. So can it."

_The goddamn redhead has a point_, though Neji was too stubborn to admit out loud. But while it is true that he did his own share of flirting, he did it only as a last resort, and when the girl under his flirtacious smile wanted something more, he was subtle enough to convey that he's 'married'. Whereas Akira does not even mention she is, and that seemed to put all their pretences as a couple as useless.

"I'm not going to can anything." Neji replied coldly. "You meet up with that guy, get intel then that's it." He took advantage that the kunoichi was silent. "It's basic shinobi training in espionage, and you don't even use a henge."

Neji noticed Akira's eyes widen and she was about to retort when she suddenly froze, her expression changing from livid to terrified.

Neji frowned at her sudden change in expression. One week spent with her had taught Neji that the kunoichi can be as unpredictable as the weather, but there's something out of the ordinary happening. He watched as she started shivering, her mouth slightly agape, the terrified expression replaced by a sudden blank look.

It was as if she was battling some internal, unseen force.

"Akira? Akira!"

He shook her shoulders lightly, beginning to worry that maybe he had said something that triggered something in the jinchuriki or if not, what could have brought this?

But as soon as it occured, it was gone. Her shivering slowed, her eyes regained focus and suddenly, her knees buckled, causing her to stumble towards the baffled Hyuuga.

"Fine. I-I'll use a...henge this time," the redhead said. She sounded shaken and her voice quivered. Akira took deep breaths as she tried to pick up the last trails of conversation she had with Neji before _it_ spoke. She looked up at him, for once not bothered that he was standing too close, with his arms around her waist as she stood up more steadily, drawing strength from his arms. "And I'll say I'm married." She added, before moving away from him, pushing him almost forcefully.

Neji's frown deepened as he stared at the kunoichi. "What just happened?" he asked, his voice laced with suspicion and worry.

Akira met his stare, her usual scowl back on her face. "Nothing," she replied. When the Hyuuga did not look convinced, she sighed, shrugged her shoulders and grinned casually as if nothing _indeed _happened. "I'm bipolar, okay? Get used to it."

Neji remained silent, his all-seeing Byakugan eyes still on her.

"We have a mission to complete. We shouldn't be wasting time." She squared her shoulders. "Come on." She walked past him, putting her seta sandals on. "I'll meet you at the dock and I'll put on a henge."

Neji watched her for a few moments as she walked away from the ryokan.

In the middle of a pointless argument she suddenly lapses into a stupor and then acts as if everything's alright?

The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and followed the kunoichi out. He knew damn well there's more to it than being just bipolar. Not when her chakra's all haywire like that.

* * *

_No, no...why? Why now? Why here?_

She stumbled past the crowded street, the colorful banners and flowers disappearing in a blur of colors behind her as she walked as swiftly as her kimono would permit. She had long dispelled the henge she had on when she left the ryokan, too disturbed to focus her chakra properly.

It has been years, _years_, since the Kageboshi manifested itself. And it doesn't do so just randomly. The last time it happened, it almost got out.

"_Think of the Kageboshi as one huge ball of evil, just waiting to explode," Inoue explained to a young Akira. "It feeds on your thoughts and your emotions. When you're sad and angry, the ball grows bigger and since you're smaller, the Kageboshi will expand until it escapes. But, when you're happy it gets smaller." Inoue brushed a lock of hair that fell from the young girl's ponytail. "And it shrinks so small that it almost disappears."_

_A 5-year old Akira looked up at her kindly grandmother. "But Baa-chan I get mad when I'm hungry, and I'm hungry an awful lot. Does that mean the 'geboshi's getting bigger?"_

_Satsuna Inoue chuckled affectionately at her only granddaughter. "Well not really. Being simply mad won't make the Kageboshi bigger. What I mean is when you're really, really mad. That's what they call hatred. When you're so full of hate, the Kageboshi likes it and he grows."_

_The brightness in the young girl's eyes faded. "I hate this village. The kids call me a freak and the adults shoo me away like I'm some urchin. The kids at the academy call me shriveled tomato." Tears run down her young cheeks. "And they would wave their food at me and then I'll get so hungry and jealous and mad. I don't like it, gran."_

_"Hush...hush..." Inoue wrapped her granddaughter in a tight embrace, feeling her little shoulders shiver. Akira was tall for her age but had the sickly pallor and form of a malnourished child, who had known only poverty and the hard life of a jinchuriki. Because of the citizen's terror and distaste of the girl and her grandmother, they were forced to live on the furthest part of the village, near the forest and away from most of the population. Inoue was no longer the the young woman she was and old age was quickly catching up on her. She seemed to be coughing more often these days, and her gait had slowed considerably. She could barely make it to the village proper in one piece, offering her services as laundrywoman or going on errands to support her and her granddaughter._

_It was a hard life, but Inoue had Akira to care for and just the sight of her bright, granddaughter makes all the pain worth it._

Akira paused, slightly panting, her scowl deepening as that bit of memory waded into her consciousness. Back then she believed anything her grandmother told her, especially the Kageboshi being a ball of hatred. But for all these years she had harbored too much hatred that it should be more than what the demon needed to be able to escape its bonds. But it didn't. Instead it remained within her, bound by its ancient chains and overlapping seals, giving her the occassional nightmares, lending her superior but deadly chakra, and sometimes invading her consciousness with bloodlust to the point that she had to get out and actually _kill_-fortunately she's still sane enough to slaughter only the small animals, and direct the urge to go on a rampage by training and hacking the defenseless trees with her blades and weapons. But sometimes it gets too much, too strong for her to control, her consciousness slowly overshadowed by this demonic creature within her that she'd wish for death instead.

And during those dark times, when she was no longer aware if her consciousness was her own or the demon's, it would speak to her-demean her, insult her weakness, egg her to give in and undo the seal. Then it would slink away and remain dormant until the next time it felt the need to terrorize Akira again.

But the last time the Kageboshi spoke to her was when she was in a C-rank mission which turned B-rank when enemy shinobi from Iwa attacked her team. They were severely outnumbered, and with the exception of her jounin leader and her, the 2 genin she was with had never seen battle in their lives. Apparently, it wasn't the documents they were carrying that the Iwa nins were after, but her-how they got wind of her jinchuriki status was beyond her comprehension. Still, Akira's team had to make sure none of these Iwa nins survived to confirm that Konoha indeed has two jinchuriki.

The memory's blurry now, but Akira recalled when she finally woke up and faced the Sandaime who made her read the report her Taichou had written, detailing the account of her wrath-induced rampage, which earned her two genin teammates a trip to a medic for stress debriefing and Akira a teaching post- a move that served two purposes: keep her in the village, and keep her bijuu under constant watch. Of course, Akira learned of the truth only recently. It only fueled her long-standing hate towards the village which she believed had done nothing good to her.

So it confused, at the same time terrified, Akira as to why the Kageboshi decided to speak to her _now,_ _here _in Nadeshiko, and instead of _taking over_ her consciousness, complains of how she and Neji acts like a damned married couple.

The kunoichi found herself on the beach, somewhere northeast of the island. From where she stands, she could see fishermen busy hauling their catch, some on their way back to the ocean, others tending to their nets and buckets. Women and children were sorting out the fish and the rubble that came with the nets. For once, Akira did not mind the smell. In fact, seeing the people engrossed in this domestic chore seemed to calm Akira a bit, as if she herself was partaking in their activity. Too frazzled, the kunoichi decided to leave the investigation to her wolves. And her 'date' with Riku was forgotten. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her tasks, what with the Kageboshi interrupting her flow of thoughts with its sudden appearance.

Her thoughts drifted back to what happened this morning. The Kageboshi never took an interest in her, other than she's a cage for the demon. So it's sudden intrusion shocked her and terrified her. What could it want that it reappeared at such an importune time? The fact that it spoke to her again wasn't what really terrified Akira-she had always known it would happen some time-but she was unprepared. It occured so sudden that it caught her off guard.

And what unfortunate stroke of luck that it was Hyuuga Neji with her when the Kageboshi decided to have a malicious chat.

_**"What the hell. You two start to sound like an actual married couple."**_

_Akira gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts. A low growling sound echoed in the walls of her mind, as if something huge and dark was slowly stirring within. This was the first time since that day that it had made its presence known._

_She heard the slow pacing, its heavy paws making the shackles around its body shake. _

_**"Your yapping woke me from my slumber, you annoying piece of meat!"**_

_Akira froze in dread. She clenched her fists, fear slowly making its way to her heart. It was usually dormant, so why did it wake up? Why NOW?_

_"What do you want?"_

_**Silence! Or else I'll gnaw your brains away, devour your pathetic little bones and then devour this boy too! Annoying children...this married shit's getting into your heads too much, you act like some wife and he like some jealous man! It's making me puke!**_

_Akira smirked defiantly. "You'll never be able to get out, monster."_

_In return, the creature within her sneered, stepping closer to the rails that enclosed it.__** "I almost got out that day if not for that pesky old hag that sealed me back in! Where's she by the way? Rotting six feet under?"**_

_When Akira did not answer, the demon continued. __**"I'm not for you to tame and I will never be tamed! I got out before, what made you think I won't do it again? And when I do..."**_

_Fear chilled Akira's blood to ice as she stood face to face with the demon within the deepest recesses of her mind, its dark chakra menacing. It was pure hate and evil, its red eyes bright with malice, boring through her terrified green ones. _

_**"It's been a while, Satsuna. You've grown cocky. Maybe it's time I make my presence known more often, eh?" **_

_"You're a monster!"_

_**"Yes! I am you!"**_

The demon's laughter echoed in her head, bouncing off its hollow walls, sending shivers down to her very core. Akira felt intense fear gripped her heart even just at the memory of it, and she wanted to run, flee to anywhere safe, fling herself to someone _but who?_

Who could save her from this curse?

Akira sat on a boulder and turned her attention to the sea. Of course no one. The beast was sealed into her mere minutes when she was born, and Satsuna Inoue died before she could teach her secrets to her granddaughter. Even the ways to cultivate the Satsuna clan's Kekkei Genkai were taught to her sparsely, and she had to discover the rest for herself. The Sandaime was helpful in a way, but Akira always felt that there are still things that she has to learn about herself and her clan, if she was to get rid of the monster.

That is why her desire to leave Konoha was growing more persistent each day.

_**"You're a fool for thinking that leaving your pathetic village will earn you love and shit like that!"**_

Akira felt her heart race as the Kageboshi within her stirred once more. The demon has been within her for all her life and yet she still quivers in fear whenever she faces it in her mind. For its mere presence never fails to remind her that she's nothing but a tool, a cage, and that she'll forever be under the demon's control.

_**"Yes..."**_ it snickered. _**"Fear me, brat. For I could destroy you anytime I want to..." **_It paced around the confines of its dark abode, the chains sounding against the metal rails that enclosed it. _**"You Satsuna have been so arrogant, thinking you could control me like you do your pathetic wolves! Insolent, little fools..."**_

"Why have you decided to show up now?" she asked, fear and curiosity mixed in her voice.

The demon turned its bright red eyes at her. _**"Because you annoy me! I have spent years in relative silence here in this shithole, tolerating your daily useless strutting around that ninja school and idiotic missions and for a while, I thought you're not exactly a bad jinchuriki after all...better than your pathetic mother! But then this whole fucking married thing happened and you've gone all gooey and annoying! You and that Hyuuga brat!"**_

Despite the fear that clutched her, a small feeling of amusement made its way to the kunoichi. "Just because of our bickering, you decided to show up?" A tiny smirk escaped her lips. "I didn't know you were sensitive to marriage issues."

This seemed to anger the demon. _**"Shut up, bitch! Don't forget your place! Or should I remind you?"**_ And it laughed so menacingly that Akira shuddered although the sun was beating down on her.

It continued. _**"You pride yourself for being tough, you think no one can hurt you. But deep down, you're nothing but a coward! That stupid village just throws you some shit and you go crying to your stupid wolf, saying you want to leave Konoha...why, do you really believe that leaving the village will rid you of me? Stupid girl! No matter where you go, people will hate you, despise you!"**_

"People hate me because of you!" Akira found the courage to speak. She faced the demon full on, although her knees were buckling. "They despise me because they see you and not the real me!"

_**"You speak like that miserable brat you call friend! That Kyuubi-vessel's not the same as you, Satsuna! If anything, he's worth a thousand of you. That's why your Hokage places a higher value on him than she does to you because even if the brat's a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he's bearing a 'noble' beast, unlike you who carries a demon!"**_

Akira wanted to cover her ears, shut her mind to escape the demon's words because she knew he speaks the truth. But if there's anything of her father that she inherited, it was his strong will and she willed herself to be the better creature of the Kageboshi. And so, despite the fear that gripped her heart, Akira spoke to the demon.

"If you're so strong and I'm just a pathetic fool, then why don't you free yourself? Rip the seal off on your own!"

This angered the demon and it roared so loud it hurt Akira's skull she was sure she screamed in pain. _**"You dare challenge me?!"**_ It bellowed. _**"You dare challenge my power?! I'll show you, Satsuna! Your pride and insolence will be your downfall!"**_ A huge paw with sharp claws reached towards Akira but the chakra shackles that chained the demon to its cage held it back. Akira could hear the furious growling and scraping of thick, sharp claws and the jangling of the demon's cage as the Kageboshi struggled against its bonds within Akira's psyche.

Then she heard a loud 'SNAP!' followed by silence. It was a while before a low, evil chuckling disturbed the fleeting peace.

_**"You're in luck for now, Satsuna,"**_ It said, chuckling evilly. "_**Your ancestors' seals still protects you. But it won't be long. Oh it won't be long..."**_

Its laughter died slowly, echoing in Akira's mind like a haunting lullaby. With bated breath, Akira waited...praying that it will be the last time the menacing creature disturbed her peace. When the Kageboshi remained quiet for the next few minutes, the kunoichi sighed in relief. Her mind is hers for the moment.

She willed herself to stop shaking, tried to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was sweating, not because of the humid atmosphere but because of the fear in her heart. Slowly she composed herself.

For a moment, Akira refused to think of the mission or even the Kageboshi. Instead, she calmed herself by focusing on the ocean. She watched the waves, the peaceful activity of the fishermen, the clouds and the blue sky. Regaining her inner calm, the kunoichi began to mould chakra from her coils, re-aligning her usual chakra flow. Then she began controlling it, such that it resembles that of a civilian.

Akira stood up and suddenly she remembered Neji. He had witnessed what happened to her and she knew the Hyuuga didn't buy her 'bipolar' crap.

_'Hell, even I wouldn't,'_ she thought to herself as she walked back towards the town. _'But I just hope he wouldn't be be able to learn of my desire to deflect from the village. He's welcome to know about the nasty business of being a jinchuriki, but not my plan to leave Konoha. Anything but that.'_

Perhaps, she would tell him a bit about herself.

And hopefully, gain his trust. Enough that he wouldn't suspect her motives.

* * *

Three howls announced the Musha Ookami's presence.

In a moment, Akira was surrounded by three enormous wolves: one grey, one snow-white, one bluish-tinged. All three bowed respectfully at the Satsuna.

"Akira-hime, we've finished scouting Nadeshiko and we have news for you," said Yuudai, the biggest of the three.

They were in the west dock, the place where Neji and Akira reconvenes every day after gathering information. She looked out at the direction of the forest. She had let her wolves do the inte-gathering for her, she's hoping the Hyuuga have gathered all the necessary bits.

She motioned the wolves to sit down. "Alright, but let's wait for Neji for a bit. He's on his way for sure." The kunoichi turned to Sachiko. "You okay, Sachi?"

"Hai, hime," said the young wolf, her tail wagging happily. "But it's you who seem quite different. Are you alright?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Just had a...uh, encounter with the, uh, Kageboshi." Immediately, the three wolves looked at her in alarm, growling. She raised a hand. "But it's fine now. I dealt with it. And no, Kishi, I didn't kill anyone or anything, nor did I hurt myself this time."

Kishi, the sleek, white and blue wolf on Akira' left growled. "Just worried about you, Hime. The last time that creature took over you...well..."

Yuudai and Kishi shared a glance, as they witnessed first-hand Akira's rampage against those Iwa nins. Akira had summoned them then, to aid in battle, but things turned out differently. Kishi was called to assist Akira orchestrate a water jutsu, since Suiton ninjutsu are her weakness among the five nature elements that she can manipulate. Kishi, whose unique Ookami chakra is attuned to water, is Akira's constant companion in such times. While quite smaller and sleeker than Yuudai, Kishi's lean physique helps him manipulate the highly volatile water nature. His fur is of whitish-blue, with the tips of his tail a pure navy blue in color and his eyes a soft gold. When in his alpha form, Kishi has navy blue streaks instead of the usual silver of the Musha Ookami. Among the pack, only Kishi has such "mutation". And very much like the chakra nature he possesses, the sleek wolf has a cooler temperament, a more quiet nature unlike Sachiko who's outgoing, or Yuudai who's intimidating.

"I know guys, and thank you for the concern," said Akira quite hastily, not wanting to dwell on the demon too much. "But I'm okay now. We're here to meet Neji and draw some plans for tomorrow."

Sachiko barked gleefully. "Yay! I get to meet the Hyuuga kid soon! Can I race him?"

"I told you already, he's not social being Sachi. We'll see."

Yuudai shook his head. "Sigh. You're impossible, Sachiko."

Sachiko was about to retort but Kishi cut him with a sharp bark. "I sense someone coming. Is it him already, Hime?"

Akira turned to the direction Kishi was looking at and her sharp eyes made out the shadow of someone leaping over trees. In a moment, Neji himself appeared. He looked a little surprised at the sight of three huge wolves with the kunoichi but soon reverted to his emotionless facade. He approached them.

"Hey," Akira muttered as Kishi and Yuudai flanked both sides of her in a protective stance. Her wolves could sometimes be paranoid, especially Yuudai. The kunoichi groaned internally.

Neji noted the wolves' protective stance and stood a good few feet from the redhead. He may be a top-class jounin but against three huge wolves, even he will have a difficult time.

"Hey," he greeted in return. The brash kunoichi was looking a little subdued, he noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Akira nodded. "Yeah. Let's go in the shade, shall we? By the way, this is Sachiko and Kishi. Members of my pack. You've met Yuudai, of course."

The said wolf growled menacingly at the Hyuuga. Sachiko meanwhile barked happily, her tail wagging in excitement. Kishi merely barked in acknowledgement.

Neji bowed curtly. The kunoichi had her wolves stand down and they made their way towards the small shed they stayed in yesterday.

Once inside, the two shinobi wasted no time in discussing the information they have gathered. Neji was able to get into a small outpost of Nadeshiko's military and posed as one of the coast guards. There, he learned that they have caught a couple of men presumably Taro's, who was haravesting their coral reefs. However, before they could further interrogate or put the men in jail, these rogue shinobi would come and attack the village. From what he learned, the group attacks separately but always perfectly synchronized. And due to its limited military forces, Nadeshiko isn't able to defend their ruthless attacks.

It made their suspicion of Taro's involvement stronger, more so when her wolves revealed the actual ship used to haul Taro's loots just sitting by in the southwest dock, hidden among the ruins.

"What do you mean it's just there?" Neji asked Yuudai, after getting over the initial shock of learning that the wolves could actually _speak_ and communicate much like humans. He had long guessed that Akira and her wolves can communicate with their minds but after hearing the white one, Sachiko, say_ 'hey Hyuuga kid!'_ aloud, said Hyuuga was actually surprised for a minute. Akira then explained briefly that her wolves are "way different than your normal hounds. Yeah they can talk. Say hi guys." The three wolves then said '_hi_', with Sachiko's a little louder than Kishi and Yuudai's monotonous ones. "But let's talk about that later," the redhead had said. And then the wolves began telling the two shinobi what they have discovered while scouting the island.

"It's just there," drawled the blue one, Kishi. "It's just a small sailboat, enough to carry 5 to 6 people and around 10 kilos of materials. Further assessment of the reef also showed recent damage. About a month ago."

"The immediate vicinity also shows recent activity. Fresh tracks lead from the ruined part of the village to the southwest dock, where we first entered Nadeshiko," said Yuudai.

"The forest also show signs of shinobi activity," quipped Sachiko. "I followed a faint trail coming from a small outpost at the edge of the forest leading to the village's west northwest. Dunno what lies there, I can't come closer because it's full of soldiers and you told us specifically Hime that we are not to be seen so..."

"It's the village's penitentiary," said Neji. "I was told that two men were held prisoner there under the suspicion that they work under Taro. But it was recently broken into and the 2 prisoners escaped."

As the wolves continue to recount what they have gathered, Neji noted that the red-haired kunoichi was barely taking part in the discussion, allowing the wolves to share much of the intel. He knew she was out of sorts since this morning but with the pressing matter of completing the mission, the Hyuuga barely had time to wonder what's going on with the kunoichi.

In the long run, it was finally decided by the two of them to tie up all loose ends by tomorrow night, since it was Nadeshiko's festival. They have enough reason to believe that the renegade group's next attack would be tomorrow, when the people of Nadeshiko are focused on the festival rather than on their coral reefs. Their plan was simple: trail the group, affirm their suspicions, leave the village. No direct confrontation should happen since they are outnumbered. Akira and her wolves agreed with Neji wordlessly.

"Let's go kick their butts!" Sachiko exclaimed. Neji have the impression that the wolf is the canine version of Naruto.

"We can't Sachiko, remember?" said Akira rather tiredly.

This seemed to dampen the white wolf's mood. "Oh right," Sachiko said. "Next time then, eh?"

Yuudai barked at Sachiko which silenced the white wolf. Neji watched as the huge wolf sat beside the redhead kunoichi.

"Are you okay, Hime?" asked Yuudai, concern lacing his voice. "You've been very quiet. What has the Kageboshi done this time?"

Akira sighed deeply. "The usual. But I'm feeling a lot better now, really." She reached to scruff Yuudai's fur.

"The Kageboshi?"

Akira looked up at the dark-haired shinobi in front of her, his pale lavender eyes boring into hers filled with curiousity and suspicion. There was a faint frown in his handsome features.

"The beast sealed within me," she murmured, but loud enough for him to hear. Neji sat down beside her, his stare not leaving hers. Akira took it as a sign that he's willing to listen for more.

She averted her eyes, blushing slightly at his scrutiny. She seemed to blush more often whenever he stares. She looked instead at the ocean, absently stroking Kishi's sleek blue fur.

"It's an ancient demon. My mother was its previous vessel, but don't ask me anything about it for I don't know myself," she said. "There's a lot of things I still don't know about myself." She paused and laughed mirthlessly. "That sounded disgusting."

Kishi, Yuudai and Sachiko barked in agreement. "Sounds just like you, Hime," said Sachiko, rubbing her head against Akira's lap.

Neji watched the kunoichi with narrowed eyes. She still hasn't explained what happened. "And this morning?"

"The demon just wanted a chat, is all." She stared back at him, emerald eyes dark and serious. "I am not a normal creature, Hyuuga. Strange things happen to me all the time. The Kageboshi is a demon and when it wants to it...does things. Abnormal things." She leaned closer to him. She bit her lip before speaking softly. "What happened this morning was nothing, it was minor. But..." Her voice trailed, as if she doesn't know how to continue anymore.

"The creature's a malevolent being," said Yuudai, it's grey eyes trained on the Hyuuga. "And to have it live inside you is not an easy task. One's will must be strong enough to hold the demon in place."

"It's bound by the seal placed upon me when I was born," said Akira, her voice strained. "Just like Naruto. We're not much different, really. The Kageboshi makes its presence known at random times, just like what it did earlier. It's an internal conflict, nothing dangerous. But you must understand...it's...I cant-I mean-"

As the kunoichi fumbled for words, Neji's frown deepened. He understood, as much as she wanted him to. And he knew it wasn't an easy struggle, for he had seen her tumultous chakra flow with his Byakuugan. For someone to have chakra flow as haywire as that, it must take such strong will to rein it, as the gray wolf had said.

Akira cursed in frustration. "Just get this, Hyuuga," she muttered and pulled at the front of his robes, suprising the ever-calm shinobi that suddenly he was staring deep into the kunoichi's dark green orbs.

She spoke slowly. "I am a jinchuriki. Get used to it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**I know it's been a full week and more since I last updated and I want to apologize. It's just that I was stuck with the night shift for almost half a month and between sleepless nights, martial arts training and taking care of sick people updating Akira's misadventures took the back seat. I'm really, really, sorry. :( I swear, times like these make me wonder if I made the right choice about my profession. (I'm a nurse by the way.) Hmm...**

**So, to make up for my long absence, I wrote an extra long chapter and included some fight scenes, which believe me, almost bled me to death because action scenes aren't really my forte. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**I'm about to end my Nadeshiko arc and bring the whole story back to Konoha and to be honest, I'm starting to feel that a huge writer's block is just around the corner. Any suggestions? :)**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers.  
~Akira**

**PS: I might be writing a couple of oneshots soon, I don't think I'm capable of writing prompts but I'd love to try. Any ideas?**


End file.
